Maximum Ride Past and Present
by MaximumRideForever
Summary: After a troublesome 20 years of waiting, the day has finally arrived! Max, accompanied by Dylan, head out to Lake Mead, unaware of what's in store... (Possible M rating for later chapters.)
1. Max's Introduction

**Have you ever wanted something so badly, that you just sit and wait for a miracle to happen, hoping that it would just fall straight into your lap? I have. That's what the last 20 years of my life has been like. Constantly watching the time go by and only now I realise that it was all a mistake. I had everything I wanted deep down. A family. Friends. Someone to love me. But still I can't help but wonder what things might have been like. How different my life would have been if he didn't leave.**

**"You do realise I'm coming with you, right?" A familiar voice broke off my trail of thought.**

**"No. I go alone." I replied sharply, sounding a little more harsher than I had intended. Dylan always insisted on going everywhere I go. I don't know if it's because he can see something bad happen to me or if he's just being plain annoying. But not today. I had to go alone.**

**"I'm not letting you go alone. I'll trail behind you, just to make sure everything is alright." Dylan urged. I sensed he was hiding something, but even if he was, he'd never tell me. He's good like that.**

**It was a dangerous time we lived in after all. Even more so than before. Sure, we were alive. No apocalypse was on the horizon. No erasers 24/7 kicking our asses. But lets just say as we grow, so do they. They being the ugly, drooling son of a bitches that have been tracking us down since we were kids! Yes them.**

**Did you know that they are now twice as fast, both on the ground and in the air? Not to mention their senses have heightened? No of course you didn't. And that's not all. More and more wack job scientists are trying to make their very own perfect monster. So far they've failed. But who's to say that one say they might actually succeed?**

**"Max, are you having negative thoughts again?" My sweet Angel smiled at me.**

**"Are you reading my mind again?" I replied raising one eyebrow.**

**"I don't need to." She grinned. Angel was now a beautiful 27 year old woman. Her powers had grown so much over the years, so much that she can now read people just by looking at them. Or their aura so she claims.**

**Yup, she knows I'm talking about her.**

**All of our powers have become so much stronger. I was now even faster than before, if you can imagine that and stronger too. I still have the annoying, mysterious voice inside my head, but I'm learning to use its information more wisely. I've also been gifted with the power of persuasion. Kinda like how Angel can mind read but now quite as strong and it only works on some people. I'm still working on it.**

**Dylan is also a lot stronger, faster and dare I say it, smarter than any of us. Still has handsome and as perfect as he ever was. He's finally learned to control his sight, able to look across the world for almost anything he seeks. He tells me it still isn't 100% accurate, but I know he's lieing. He just doesn't want me bugging him about Fang.**

**As for the rest of the gang, they've all grown up alot and developed mad skills of their own. Iggy is able to hear the slightest sound up to 7 miles away. You'd think that would give him a massive headache all the time, but surprisingly it doesn't. He can turn it on and off whenever he likes. Don't ask...**

**Nudge has, believe it or not, developed power over most metal objects. At first it started out with small things like knives and forks, but eventually it got worse you could say and is now attracting everything but the kitchen sink into her own hands. She's not as powerful as that guy Magneto from X- Men, but one day she believes she could be.**

**Lastly, 29 year old Gazzy still loves making bombs and blowing stuff up. The good side is that he can make a bomb and rig it in under 3 minutes. He could make a crator the size of the River Nile if he wanted. That's quite handy when you have unwelcome visitors. His voice impressions are also more developed to the stage where he can even copy animals! Trust me, hearing an elephant at 4 in the morning is not funny!**

**"Max, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. Now lets go." Dylan said edging outside. If only my power of persuasion worked on him.**

**The flock stayed behind as Dylan and I traveled out to Lake Mead to meet with Fang. My heart was racing the whole time we were in the air. Dylan must have sensed it and flew closer. He gave one of his 'it's going to be alright' looks. I smiled but we both knew I wasn't convinced. What if Fang wasn't there? What if he forgot about me and the flock?**

**"Keep positive. Stay calm." Dylan told me slowing down. Stay calm about what? Now I was nervous. Dylan only tells me to be calm when he knows something is going to happen, causing me to stress.**

**"What is it?" I shouted back to him giving him one of my looks.**

**"Just be yourself." He replied. Sometimes he sounded like that damn voice stuck in my head. Just be myself. How am I going to be myself when I'll be seeing Fang again? I turned around to ask him more when he was too far behind to ask. We must be getting close to cave.**

**After waiting 20 years, the flight over to Lake Mead seemed like nothing as I began to see familiar grounds. I watched as I saw hawks circling up ahead, making noises at each other and fighting for food. I sped up and quickly joined them. The memories came flooding back of when we first me the hawks and the flock learned to fly better than ever before. I remembered Fang blending in with them, learning from them and acting like a true hawk. A smile spread across my face as Fangs image filled my mind. I remember him perfectly. Exactly how he was when he was 15. I wondered if he'd changed much but I knew there was no chance that I wouldn't recognise him. I would know those eyes more than anything even if his face has completely changed.**

**I steered towards the cave entrance putting all my senses on hyper alert. At first I saw nothing, expecting the worst. But then I heard faint shuffling noises coming from deep inside the cave. I steadily made my way forward, checking behind me every so often for Dylan, but he wasn't even in sight. I turned back and began to see shadows moving around. I could only just make out the figure of a person at the back of the cave. I scuffed my feet along the floor loudly to alert the other person of my presence. I started to see light coming from another part in the cave and realised that the cave must go all the way through. Maybe Fang was waiting there?**

**I called Fang's name and listened as it echoed through the entire cave. I saw a figure gradually come closer to me, stepping into the light just enough for me to See the persons face and torso. But what I saw wasn't Fang at all...**

**"Hello?" Came a female voice from infront of me. It took me a few seconds to register that it was a woman and not Fang. Then I remembered Dylan's words. Stay calm. Keep positive. I took a few quick breaths before I replied.**

**"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked in my leaders voice which had gotten rusty over the years.**

**"I'm Luthien. I've been waiting to meet you." She said coming closer. She was equally as tall as myself, with short, dark blond hair and wearing mostly black with a blue denim jacket.**

**"Why do you want to meet me?" I said keeping my guard up.**

**"I've heard a lot about you. I've been dieing to meet you for ages!" She said like I was some sort of movie star. I thought she was going to hug me at one point. But then my eyes caught something in the distance. As it came closer I realised it was him.**

**"Fang?" I gasped. **

**He gave me a half smile and slowly walked over to me. I felt my legs go numb and my whole body froze up on the spot, I thought I was going to collapse. He quickly said hello and embraced me. His scent filled my nose making me feel weak and I realised that Fang was hugging me. He held me tightly for what seemed like the longest time then broke away, kissing my cheek as he left.**

**"Max, I missed you." He said still smiling. It took ever fibre of my being not to throw myself at him and kiss his smile.**

**"I see you've met Luthien." He said looking at her. She smiled at him and then at me.**

**"Yeah seems so." I replied wondering who the hell she was.**

**"Oh of course, your probably wondering who I am. Me and Fang are together." She said. I wondered if she was a mind reader. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch... She's still smiling... Nope not a mind reader.**

**"As in...?" I asked.**

**"Together. Like you two used to be." She smiled again. Okay whats with all the smiling?**

**"Used to be what?" I asked again.**

**"Max. Me and Lou are a couple. Have been for quite some time now. I didn't intend on you meeting her first though." Fang said with a lopsided frown. She rubbed his back and laughed.**

**"I'm sorry." She apologised, although I'm not sure who to.**

**"I know you were probably thinking we were going to get back together but 20 years was a long time and..." Fang started byt I cut him off.**

**"How long?"**

**"How long what?" Fang asked.**

**"How long have you and her been together?" I asked thinking it was probably only a few months or something but what quite taken back when he told me.**

**"Since we were 19. Roughly 15 years I think." He said like it was no big deal. My jaw almost dropped open but I clenched my teeth together accidentally biting on my tongue.**

**"Wow that's pretty cool." I said trying not to sound too harsh.**

**I wanted to fly away then and there and pretend it was all a bad dream. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy Fang had someone to look after him, to love him and boss him around when I couldn't. But it wasn't how I imagined it would be. I couldn't believe he had been with her that long. It didn't seem real. She seems nice enough but I'm sure she's no Maximum Ride! Okay I know I'm being selfish here but I'm just shocked that's all. I'll get over it in a few minutes. Maybe...**

**Luckily I started to hear the flutter of a large pair of wings coming towards the cave. Dylan would help me calm down. After all he probably knew this was going to happen.**

**We all looked behind me as a tall figure stepped in and drew closer. Luthien looked a little scared at first but Fang squeezed her hand and reassured her. Dylan stood by my side with a large torch in his hand. He turned it on and placed it on the floor illuminating the cave.**

**"Now we can all see each other properly." He smiled looking towards Fang. Fang didn't smile back but tried to look friendly. He didn't have me fooled. After all Dylan was one of the main factors for Fang leaving.**

**"Howdy. How is everyone?" He asked.**

**"I'm very well thank you. Yourself?" Luthien replied realizing that Dylan was with me. No doubt Fang told her about him.**

**"Did you stalk her?" Fang asked looking between the cave entrance and Dylan.**

**"No. I came with her." He replied. I could see Fang was getting to him already. But if he knew that, why did he come?**

**"Right." Fang said nodding.**

**"Are you and Max a couple now or?..."Luthien asked him but once again her question was interrupted.**

**"I suppose you thought she was going to run off with me. Leave the flock and live happily ever after?" Fang said in a serious tone. Inside I was smiling.**

**"Of course not. I knew THAT was going to happen." Dylan replied making me more than anyone wonder what he meant by 'THAT'.**

**"I suppose you saw what was going to happen didn't you?" Fang asked almost smiling.**

**"Yes I did actually. I'm just here for Max." He replied kindly. "Oh and yes we are." He said to Luthien who took a few moments to realise that he had just answered her question. I thought I saw Fang's face stiffen when Dylan said that, but Luthien grabbed his hand quickly and he loosened up a bit.**

**"How are the flock doing? I'd love to see them again." Fangsaid changing the subject.**

**"They're great. Why don't you come see them yourself? They would be more than happy to see you." I suggested. Fang nodded and smiled.**

**"Hadn't you better tell Max everything before we leave?" Dylan said to Fang. They both looked surprised but then Fang nodded. He suddenly disappeared for no more than a few seconds and then reappeared with a girl by his side.**

**"One more thing I forgot to mention. This is Lightening and shes my girl." Fang said still holding her arm. She looked slightly confused for a few moments but then smiled and wouldn't seem to stop.**

**"I thought you were with Luthien? You have two girls now?" I asked and Dylan laughed behind me.**

**"No Max, I mean she's my daughter." Fang replied trying to hide a smile.**

**"You can call me Lights most people do, its so much easier than saying Lightening all the time." She laughed. She looked a bit like Fang with the same dark hair and the same beautiful smile. But mostly she looked like her mother. She was quite the beauty. She even had a pair of shiny black wings tinged with purple at the ends. She seemed really nice. Outgoing too, which I'm sure she didn't get from Fang.**

**"Nice to meet you Lights." I smiled bowing slightly. I knew Dylan would never let me here the end of this. Whenever he sees a cute teenage girl, he always gives me an hour long lecture as to why we don't have one.**

**"You can probably guess why that's my name." She laughed.**

**"She's electrifying." Fang smiled. Lights showed us exactly what Fang meant on our way back to the house. She could shoot lightening bolts straight from her hands and create a huge bubble of electricity and fire it at will. Pretty impressive for a 16 year old. Turns out shes better than her mum, which is where she got it from. She also has a neat pair of sandy coloured wings. Fancy that!**

**It didn't take the flock long to stampeed out of the house like a bunch of wilderbeasts and throw themselves at Fang. They couldn't believe that Fang had a daughter and I can't say I blaim them. It was totally unexpected. Nudge and Angel were already drooling over how beautiful her hair was.**

**Gazzy was trying to tell Fang about all his crazy exploding adventures and showing off his new animal skills but Fang was too distracted by Iggy who was busy checking out his girlfriend.**

**I ordered the flock inside and told Fang and his two girls to make themselves at home.**

**"Angel, make Fang and his family a drink will ya!" I shouted and she rushed off towards the kitchen.**

**"Everything has changed so much since I've been here. You've even redecorated." Fang said.**

**"That was my fault." Gazzy snickered in the corner. Fang shook his head and smiled.**

**"Should have known." He replied.**

**Suddenly I heard banging coming from upstairs. I quickly glanced around the room and noted my flock all but one who was in the kitchen.**

**"Dylan who's upstairs?" I asked putting my hands on my hips looking stern. He didn't reply. He just stood next to me with a small grin and his hands in his back pockets.**

**Ermmm heard of elephants?" Gazzy laughed with a guilty look.**

**"I wouldn't be surprised." Fang smiled.**

**"I CAN'T FIND IT! I CANNOT FIND IT! WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" Came loud shouting from upstairs. I looked across the room hoping that no one heard it. But of course they did. Everyone had their eyes fixated upon me.**

**Thunderous footsteps came bounding down the stairs and over towards us.**

**"WHERE IS MY ELECTRIC BLUE TOP?" Came the shouting again echoing through the room. Everyone watched me waiting for me to break the silence.**

**"Mum! Have you seen my blue..." He began but was cut off by the sight of guests.**

**"Dylan you was supposed to take him to my mothers today!" I said quietly through clenched teeth. Dylan just smiled back and winked at me and I knew he had been planning this for a while.**

**"Sorry. Didn't realise we have visitors." He said keeping quiet.**

**"Fang and co, this is Angel. Angel, this is Fang, I told you about him before and no doubt your father has. And this is his girlfriend Luthien and their daughter Lightening.**

**"Wow you look so much like your father..." Fang said taking him all in.**

**"What a gorgeous kid! Nice to meet you." Luthien said shaking his hand.**

**"This is my girl Lightening I'm sure you'll have a lot in common." Luthien said pointing to her daughter.**

**"We've met." Angel replied with a serious face. "And no, we don't have much in common." He finished walking out of the room.**


	2. The Parrot

"**You've met?" I asked stunned.**

"**Yup." He replied walking away with his hands in his pockets.**

"**When? Why didn't you say something?" I shouted back.**

"**Few weeks ago. Didn't know she was the daughter of the guy your obsessed about." He said firmly. My face heated up and I couldn't dare bring myself to look at anyone. **

"**I'm sure he'll come around." Luthien said smiling. Full of smiles that one.**

**I looked over at Dylan and he just smiled. I felt as though there was something bigger going on here but I kept my mouth shut. I would find out what it was eventually. I'd make sure of it. **

**I followed Angel (my son Angel) into his room and closed the door. **

"**What? You found my shirt?" He asked hopeful, but I shook my head.**

"**Firstly, I'm not obsessed with Fang, we just go way back. And secondly, I want to know what happened with you and his daughter? You act like you hate her?" I said sitting down next to him on his bed.**

"**Well, It was a few weeks ago, when you sent me on an errand to get something for grandmas birthday...**

**Flashback**

**I headed in to the local pet store, thinking that a pet would be perfect for grandma as a retired vet and all, plus she needs the company. I didn't want to buy her a fish, grandma says they remind her of me – forgetful.**

**I didn't want to buy her a snake, as she says they remind her of mum – deadly.**

**I didn't want to get her a rabbit as she says its cruel to keep them locked up all the time and she doesn't really have the room.**

**I couldn't get her a dog as she says they are too much hard work for an old person like her. She also voted no to a talking one.**

**I thought maybe a cat? But the next door neighbor has chickens.**

**Why don't I just buy her a zoo? That way she can have any animal she likes.**

**In the end, I just settled for a parrot. Yup, a parrot. Apparently the best talking parrot in the city. Don't know how they figured that, I think they just wanted to get rid of it as it continually kept telling the customers to _fuck off_. Grandma would love it.**

**I made my way out of the pet shop holding the cage carefully with the talking parrot inside. It wasn't all that bad. It said hello to every stranger we passed. Thing is, when they said hello back the parrot said '_fuck off_'.**

**I thought it was a bargain. For 5 dollars with a free cage, accessories and food you can't go wrong.**

"**_Can't go wrong."_ The parrot squawked and I stopped in my tracks.**

**Did the parrot just? Nahhh can't be. A mind reading parrot?**

"**_Mind reading parrot." _It squawked again. This time my jaw fell practically to the floor. My heart was beating twice as fast and I had to look around to see if anyone else had heard. I sat down on a bench and stared at the parrot in disbelief. Are you kidding me?**

"**_Not kidding."_ It spoke suddenly making me jump on the bench. It took me a few seconds and then I started to laugh heavily to myself. This was freaking awesome.**

"**_Freaking awesome, ha ha." _It squawked with a small laugh at the end. I put my hand over my mouth and stared in disbelief. **

**I was about to pick up the parrot and head straight back home asap when something across the street caught my eye. I saw a young girl clenching her fists in tight balls with sparks dancing around them! I picked up the parrot and ran across the street, sitting next to her. She jumped a mile in the air when she saw me and gave me a fake smile.**

"**_Stupid idiot. Want to be alone. Stupid idiot." _The parrot squawked and I started to think that this could come in handy.**

**The girl looked at the parrot then at me startled. She must have been calling me an idiot in her mind.**

"**Why did you just call me an idiot?" I asked sounding a little more harsher than I had intended.**

"**I...I need to be alone." She quickly finished turning her head away from me.**

"_**Go away. Go away. Go away. Stupid."**_** The parrot finished. I smiled.**

"**Hey." I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and stared at the floor. Why was she being a bitch?**

"**_Bitch." _The parrot said and I held my laughter in my throat. She turned and looked at me with sad eyes.**

"**No I'm not! Leave me alone!" She said raising her voice slightly.**

"**Alright then. But let me ask you one thing. Why is there lightening in your hands?" I asked making her turn towards me and frown, as though I've just told the whole world what she is.**

"**Theres not. Don't be silly." She lied.**

"**_Liar. Liar._" The parrot said and she sighed and looked back at me. She stared at me for a moment until the parrot broke the silence.**

_**Gorgeous eyes. Stupid. Go away. Gorgeous eyes." **_**The parrot said and she blushed. She thought I had gorgeous eyes?**

"**Leave me alone." She said again but this time more quieter that I could hardly make out what she said.**

"**I'm not going anywhere until you answer my question!" I said stubbornly. A lovely trait from my mother.**

"**_Answer the question. Answer the question." _The parrot repeated and I smirked.**

"**It is none of your business so take your annoying parrot and leave me alone before I do something I'll regret." She said with anger in her eyes. **

**It enticed me more as to know what was her deal. I guess I'm too much like my mum at times, threats makes me eager to know more.**

"**Oh yeah, like what?" I said raising one eyebrow, sounding proud of myself. She didn't like that.**

"**Look leave me alone you jerk!" She yelled moving further away along the bench. I of course followed her, banging into her sides as I slid up, almost knocking her off the bench. She stood up and pushed me back with one hand sending a jolt of Lightening through my body. I shivered, took a moment to breath and stood up, towering over her by many feet.**

"**_You may now kiss the bride." _The parrot said bobbing his head up and down. We ignored it and I whispered slowly into her ear ' wanna try that again?' This time she pushed me back with both hands sending even more Lightening bolts shooting through my system.**

"**Wow that tickled!" I laughed.**

"_**Ha ha tickled." **_**The parrot said almost in sing song. A smile spread across my face.**

"**I dislike you." She said putting her hands on her hips.**

"**Aawww really? I thought we were friends." I replied. Cheesy I know but it worked. She pushed me again this time with so much electricity that I flew back a few feet and stumbled, eventually landing on my behind.**

"**_Uh oh, in for it now."_ The parrot said and I grinned in agreement.**

**I stood up and gently cast out my fingers, not wanting to hurt her too much. I snapped out my fingers and sent her flying through the air 40MPH into the nearest dumpster. So much for being gentle.**

"**_So much for being gentle."_ The parrot repeated and I chuckled.**

**Now she looked pretty peed off. I have a habit of getting into fights with freaks like myself. Horrible habit.**

**She clambered out of the duster, brushing off the odd bit of lettuce, tomato and what looked like moldy custard from her hair.**

"_**Not happy. Messy hair not happy."**_** The parrot informed me but I stood with my arms folding over my chest, waiting for the 'wow' but it never came.**

"**You jerk! Look what you did to my hair!" She screamed. **

"**Well technically, the dumpster did it. Or the people that threw the stuff out did it." I laughed.**

**She sent a large ball of crackling blue lightening straight at me with no warning. I could have easily sent it flying back at her in the blink of an eye but I decided to show off a little bit and deflect it. With the power of telekinesis you feel like you can kinda do anything.**

**I sent the ball of lightening hurling through the sky faster than a speeding horse and the parrot and the girl watched as it disappeared from view. She looked at me, wondering what the heck I just did and I smiled.**

"**Had enough yet? Or do you wanna talk?" I said and she shook her head and ran towards me, using good old fashioned violence. **

**Of course that didn't work either as I weighed 100 pounds more than her and stood at least 4 feet taller. I was an easy 6.2.**

**She struggled in my hands and tried to electrocute my entire body but I showed no weakness to it and tied her arms behind her back. She continued to struggle against me for what seemed like a lifetime, till the point came when she had tears in her eyes. I decided to let her go and watched as she knelt to the floor gathering her breath.**

"_**Not gonna win. Girly no win."**_** The parrot spoke but I think she already knew she couldn't win. She stood up, kicked me right where it hurts and sped off into a nearby alley way. **

**I crouched over for a few minuted hearing the parrot constantly say 'Ouch. Felt that.' until I straightened up, picked up the parrot and headed off in the same direction. I couldn't see what way she went but I wasn't going to let her escape. I took off swiftly into the air stretching my 15 foot white and silver speckled wingspan into the cool breeze.**

"**_I'm flying, I'm flying!" _ The parrot kept saying and I had half a good mind to let him out, but I didn't want to risk loosing him.**

"_**Won't fly away. Stay with master." **_**The parrot said and I thought what the hey, it's not like he's going to be able to out run me. So I lost the cage and the parrot to my surprise followed my every move. He even helped me look for the girl.**

"**_Down there, down there!_" The parrot called and I saw her running through a narrow alley way.**

"**We'll head her off, give her a surprise."I said to the parrot and his response was 'Eye eye captain'. I soon wondered if he once belonged to a pirate.**

"**So do you have a name?" I asked.**

"**_Captain Jack Sparrow."_ He said and I nearly chocked on air.**

"**I think I'll just call you Jack,"I told him and he bobbed his head up and down saying Captain Jack over and over.**

**We landed at the end of the alley and Captain Jack landed on my shoulder silently. I waited till I could hear the sound of her footsteps getting closer until I stepped out putting my arms across my chest. She stared at me in amazement, looking behind her then at me.**

"_**We flew."**_** The parrot told her and I slowly let my wings show. She seemed stunned, but not as stunned as I though she might be.**

**'Your like me' was all she said and then I understood what she meant when she showed me her dark black wings with purple streaks in the middle.**

**I walked towards her dramatically and she started walking backwards. She tried throwing lightening at me anyway she could but I deflected it or dodged it. She even tried a roundhouse kick to my chest but she only knocked the smallest bit of wind out of me. Then she swiped her hand across my face with real fury on her face. I had to say, that one hurt. So much that without realizing I said her flying again but this time faster, further and straight into the back of a brick wall. I must admit, I felt bad, but she still didn't give up. She flew up into the air and I flew up with her. We were the highest thing in the sky except for a parrot and a few clouds.**

**It was then I noticed that down below there was a major power cut hitting most of the city. Then the sky gradually got eerily dark and thunder and rain appeared out of nowhere. She was drawing electricity into a massive ball of electrical energy almost the size of half a football pitch and launched it at me. Jack flew off to safety behind her while I hovered in the air with a giant ball of energy coming right at me. Rain poured down my face making it harder to see so I prepared myself. I needed to give that energy back to the city. I quickly focused my mind and as soon as I opened my eyes I launched my hands in front of me and began moving the ball of energy towards the ground. I pushed it down and hoped that it worked how I planned.**

"**_City go boom."_ Jack said from my shoulder and I gave him a reassuring pat on the head. **

**As soon as it hit the ground the energy spread out and began whirling the city back to life. The rain came to an ease and the lightening gradually came to a stop. I turned back to look at her and she seemed dumbstruck.**

"**Your a monster." She said a few meters away.**

"**Sure I'm the monster, I gave the city people their energy back." I mocked. She growled and swung her hand towards my face and caught my eye with her nail. I gave a hard punch to her stomach and watched as she doubled over coughing in pain.**

"**_Nasty bitch." _Jack squawked and I nodded.**

"**Stay away from me you freak." She growled.**

"**Takes one to know one bird brains." I replied and she swung for me again but this time I caught her hand. She gasped and I squeezed her hand till she cried out in pain. Then I let her go and flew off just like that. I expected her to throw more lightening at me but she didn't. She just hovered there holding her hand in shock. **

**On the bright side I found grandma a birthday present. But something tells me that Captain Jack wants to stick with me instead. He flew closer towards me bobbing his head up and down squawking the word yes, so I figured he was agreeing with me.**

"**Looks like its gonna be me and you from now on Captain Jack." I told him.**

"_**Aye aye captain." **_**He replied and I had a smile on my face the whole way home.**

**End of Flashback**

"**Okay, well I wish you would have told me this sooner. You know better than to expose yourself like that." I lectured Angel. He shrugged and started to pet his parrot.**

**I saw Fang outside the door and stood up rather quickly.**

"**Can we talk?" He asked me with a smile and I nodded.**

"**_You may now kiss the bride."_ The parrot randomly spoke out and Fang laughed.**

"**Yeah I wish." He said looking at me. My heart caught in my throat as I wondered if I had heard him correctly. I walked towards him trying to act casual but he saw right through me. He reached out with his hand and brushed passed mine. Something told me he would have took my hand in his if it hadn't of been for the fact that we were standing in the doorway of my son's room. I guess I'll never know.**


	3. Becoming of Friends

**I followed Fang down the hallway and stopped just above the stairs.**

"**So what's on your mind?" I asked him, taking in his dark alluring figure, thinking how much I had missed him since he had been away. Even though I still kinda hated him for deserting me like that, I still loved him inside and I doubted if anything would ever change that.**

"**Max, I was thinking that maybe... maybe we could go out somewhere sometime. Just you and me, like old times?" He said with a glint in his **

**eyes. Hope maybe?**

"**Well sure, I don't see why not. I mean we need to catch up, you can tell me everything from the moment you left." I insisted leaving Fang with a 'oh great, like that's not gonna take long' look on his face and headed downstairs.**

**When I reached the kitchen the flock was gathered around the table and Dylan appeared to be on the phone to my mom.**

"**Tell her I said hi." I told Dylan and he nodded, glancing at Fang as he entered the room.**

"**We all miss you a lot, hope your doing well too." Dylan said into the phone.**

**I offered Fang's daughter a slice of cake and her eyes beamed with joy.**

"**She loves chocolate cake." Fang said smiling at his daughter. "In fact she loves anything that has chocolate in it." He finished making Lightning's cheeks glow pink.**

"**Yes Captain Jack misses you too. He talks about you often and you'll be pleased to know he doesn't say anything bad about you." Dylan said again into the phone, putting emphasis on the word 'you'.**

"**Captain Jack loves my stench really!" Gazzy exclaimed cackling.**

"**No he really doesn't." I corrected him and he stuck his tongue out at me like he was his eight year old self again.**

"**Max, phone for you." Dylan said handing it over sitting cautiously away from Fang.**

"**Hellooo oh I miss you so, so much! How is everything?" I spoke happily into the phone.**

"**Let me say hello, let me say hello." Nudge whined grabbing for the phone. I handed over the phone and she went and stood in the corner of the kitchen facing the wall.**

"**Hiiiiiiiii hope...hope your okay." Nudge said looking back at me and giggling not so innocently. Way to go Nudge the motor mouth.**

"**I err miss you a lot and I really want to see you soon! I heard you had a new haircut, can't wait to see that! Okay got to go, love you bye!" Nudge said handing the phone back to me. She sat back down shifting in her seat.**

**I placed the phone against Iggy's ear and he held it in place.**

"**Hey there, good to hear your voice again. Not the same around here without you. Come back soon okay. Peace." Iggy finished handing the phone over to Gazzy. Fang stared with a confused look on his face.**

"**You guys sure do miss Max's mom a lot." He said and I felt Dylan's eyes flicker on me. I smiled and hoped Gazzy would hand the phone back real soon.**

"**Dude, everyone stole my words so, yeah, what everyone else says. Also way to go! I heard you passed that err..." Gazzy paused passing a quick look in my direction. "That test thing or something, whatever you did, you know. Nice one. Also... birthday soon, got some big plans for ya. Well not me specifically but you know what I mean. Got a present for ya though, it's gonna be awesome! Anyway I sound like Nudge so I'm gonna pass you back to, err, Max now so later dude!" Gazzy finished and I wished right then someone would have shoved a bomb in his mouth and set it alight. I finished my goodbyes and hung up the phone. clearing dishes away acting busy.**

"**You guys talk to Dr. Martinez like that? No wonder she doesn't visit often." Fang laughed.**

"**Who doesn't visit often?" Angel asked coming into the room, putting a comb through his wet, honey colored hair.**

"**Oh Dr. Martinez," Fang told him. **

"**What, she visits all the time. Although she doesn't trust the parrot." He finished. I knew it wasn't long before someone spilled the beans all over the carpet. And I don't mean that literally.**

"**But I thought Dylan said that she misses the parrot too." Fang asked confused.**

"**Grandma doesn't miss the parrot. She's sometimes scared of him, other times shes worried about him. She doesn't miss him." He finished. My teeth were clenched.**

**I tried several times, unsuccessfully, to change the subject from my mom and from the parrot but every time I tried, Fang got more and more suspicious. Plus it doesn't help that he knows me inside out.**

**I might have been able to keep it in a tiny bit longer, if it hadn't of been for Nudge pulling out the clothes from the tumble dryer. What could be so bad about that you might say? Well I'll tell you what could be bad about that.**

**Nudge pulled out two of her own sweaters from the tumble dryer and folded them up neatly into a pile. Then she pulled out a small white hoodie and in green bold letters on the back was the word 'HOPE'.**

"**Who has hope written on the back of their sweater?" Fang asked almost laughing. He could clearly tell it wasn't sometime I would wear, neither Iggy nor Gazzy. It was way too small for Dylan, and too small for Angel. Both of them. He had figured that much out quickly.**

"**Angel began putting on one of his clean jumpers when he realized no one had answered Fang. So of course, he answered for us.**

"**Oh this one? That's Hope's. He's my tiny, really shy, people challenged, power troubled, book worm, can't fight for dust and instead hides under the table like a coward little brother." Angel finished feeling happy with himself. Fang was nonplussed.**

"**Aawww I bet he's sweet." Luthien said erupting the silence. Angel huffed and went outside. I looked over at Fang and saw him looking at me. I could tell he was wondering why I had kept it a secret.**

"**So, When are we gonna meet him?" Fang said surprisingly cheerful. I stared at him for a few minutes, then realizing I was staring smiled and reached for the phone. It took me a few moments talking to my mom arranging for them to fly over.**

"**She said they would get on the next flight over. She is keen to see you and so is Ella." I said and Fang smiled nodding.**

"**Do you want to see a picture?" Dylan asked and Fang nodded again, watching Dylan's every move like he was going to throw a grenade at him from his wallet. **

**He pulled out a small picture and slid it across the table. Fang looked at it slowly and smiled.**

"**He looks like Max." He said. "Same face shape. I bet he's kind too." He finished and I smiled.**

"**He might be a bit smaller than Angel was at his age and he might not have come to full terms with his powers yet, AND he might be a little shy but he really is the perfect kid." I said trying not to boast. I mean it's not everyday a mother can boast how amazingly perfect her mutant bird kid son is.**

"**His personality is his best trait. He's so cute." Nudge squeaked and she cleared her throat getting back to folding the clothes from the dryer.**

"**I'm gonna teach him to be just like me!" Gazzy said folding his arms across his chest. Some of us coughed and the rest just stared at him in amazement.**

"**There is no way on this Earth that Hope is gonna be anything like you." Nudge laughed. Gazzy sighed.**

"**Oh well, at least I can tell Angel how to make impressive, life saving bombs." He grinned.**

"**So how long till they get here?" Fang asked.**

"**They'll be here in the morning. So I think it's time I showed you guys where you can sleep tonight." I said smiling.**

"**Is my room still there? I'd take that if that's alright?" He asked and I nodded.**

"**Everything is exactly how you left it. Plus we have cleared out the two stock rooms if you hadn't already noticed. There is two more bedrooms upstairs. One is Angel's and another is Hope's. But seeing as Hope won't need his room tonight Lightning can have it." I smiled. She thanked me and I showed her to his room.**

**Lightning POV**

**I sat at the table next to my Dad, watching as his face tensed as Dylan reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He picked out the picture and he slid it across the table towards us. My Dad picked it up and looked at it carefully and smiled. He started saying something but for some reason I didn't hear because I was too focused on the picture of Angel's little brother. My Mom says it's my best trait, but I think it's my worst.**

**He had beautiful thick, fluffy, blondish golden hair with some really blond highlighted streaks, either from the sun or from a professional hairdresser. His fringe swept neatly but at the same time carelessly across his forehead that looked like it had definitely been cut by a hairdresser as it was cut into the style. His white short sleeved top set off his Caribbean colored eyes and his lovely bright white smile. His crisp blue designer jeans looked as though they cost about a thousand dollars and they probably had.**

**My dad gave the photo back and stood up. Max told us where we can sleep and she offered Hope's room to me for the night. I thanked her and followed her up the stairs with my Dad. First she took us to my Dad's old room. It was filled with mostly dark things and I smiled. He sat on his bed and looked at the photo frame beside his bed. It had all the flock in it about 20 years ago. Must have been before he left. I stiffled a laugh at what my Dad looked like back then and he nudged me with his elbow and smirked.**

**Afterwards, Max led me into Hope's room, right across from Angel's room. I wasn't sure what to make of that but for now I payed no attention to the thought of sleeping so close to him. As we entered the room, a small breeze of fresh air hit me and I felt myself immediately relax. Max closed the window and checked on the few plants that dotted around the room. They were beautiful. Nothing like I had ever seen before. I mean, who ever hears of a teenager with plants in their room? Not many I bet. One was a large strawberry plant sitting on a white chest of draws, with painted sea shells over the draws. It looked beautiful. His wardrobe was the same and on it was a bunch of small photos clumped together. One showed him holding a massive cat fish by a river. Another showed him holding up a gymnastics award but the writing was too small to read. Another showed him getting a tattoo on the top of his arm of a rose with white wings surrounding it. The last one I looked at was a picture of him and some others smiling in front of the Eiffel Tower.**

"**I'm sure you'll be comfortable." Max said and I thanked her again. I placed my rucksack on the neatly made double bed in the corner of the room under a large window and glanced at the small berry plant by the side of the bed. His room was so beautiful I wished I had a room as beautiful as this one.**

**I watched as Angel entered his room and from a glance I could tell it wasn't as grand as this one. He quickly came back out again and closed the door, noticing that I was sitting on his brother's bed. **

**What you up to in here?" He asked casually, glancing at the strawberry plant.**

"**Your mother says it's alright for me to sleep here tonight." I replied civilly. He nodded and looked around the room. Then his eyes fixed upon me.**

"**If you can't sleep of have a nightmare, come join me on the roof. If you can't sleep or have a nightmare and I'm in bed, just leave me there!" He said with a faint smile and left. Sometimes he wasn't all that bad. Just sometimes.**

**I slowly awoke and turned towards the clock. 3am. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed, hoping that I could find my way easily to the bathroom without disturbing anybody, I opened my door and out of curiosity, I opened Angel's bedroom door. Sure enough his bed was empty so I figured he was on the roof like he said.**

**I padded my way down the hall and found one of the 9 million bathrooms in the house. After I finished I stopped outside Angel's door, wondering if I should go up on the roof or not. I thought about it for a couple of minutes, shifting from foot to foot and decided that if I'm going to be staying in his house for a while, I might as well try to get a long with him. I noted the sleeping Parrot by the window and decided to go out of Hope's window.**

**I hoped out and stretched my wings, letting the early morning air take me up. Angel turned around and watched as I settled next to him almost silently on the roof.**

"**Good morning pajama girl." He spoke quietly to me. I felt nervous sitting so close to him as he didn't take his eyes off me. What was worse, I was in my pajamas! Eeek.**

"**Hello." I finally managed to say and looked up at the stars.**

"**Couldn't sleep then?" He said a few minutes later almost making me jump.**

"**I just woke up. Thought I'd get some fresh air." I responded shyly.**

"**Must have been curious though? I doubt you would come up hear on your own, so you must have opened my door to see if I was asleep or not. As I wasn't, there must have been a reason for you to come up here?" He said making me feel uncomfortable.**

"**No reason, just wanted to get some air." I said again and he smiled, turning his gaze away from me. It was then I realized just how cool it was and began rubbing my bare arms to warm them up when Angel noticed me doing so. **

"**You cold? Here." He said taking off his hoodie and handing it to me. He had on only a plain white vest and, well his boxers. I felt reluctant to take it as him wearing it meant he covered up himself and I would feel guilty about him being cold.**

"**Just take it, I don't get cold much. I was born outside in the freezing snowy weather after all." He admitted. I raised my eyebrows a little as he looked at me. **

"**Suits you." He chuckled. It was about a thousand miles too long for me and I felt like I was drowning, but it was really warm and I zipped it up over my knees and I felt much better.**

**Suddenly, he pointed towards some shooting stars up in the sky and his eyes glowed with light. I could tell by his concentrated face he was making a wish. I didn't really know what to wish for, but on the spur of the moment, I found myself making a wish to be able to get along with Angel with no fighting or arguments. Like good friends. It was only after I frowned wondering why.**

"**Make a wish?" He asked me and I nodded not wanting to look at him.**

"**Well what was it?" He asked interested.**

"**I can't tell you silly. Or it won't come true." I replied and he took a few moments then smiled. His eyes shone like rubies, Caribbean rubies, and I felt strangely drawn to them. I tried to pry away my gaze but found it near possible. Was he hypnotizing me somehow? Did he have that kind of power? Then he looked away and shifted on the roof trying to get comfortable. He laid back on the slanted roof propping himself up by his elbows. I noticed how good looking he was up close, how defined his muscles were and how broad his shoulders were. He quickly looked up at me and saw me looking at him and I felt my cheeks flush.**

"**Take a picture, it'll last longer." He said and smiled.**

"**Well, memories last even longer than that sometimes." I quickly spoke back feeling a smile coming on.**

"**You want to remember what I look like in my underwear?" He asked in a low soft tone whilst raising one eyebrow. I felt my face become redder still and cast my eyes towards the sky. **

**I heard him shuffling next to me but kept my gaze on the stars, filling my mind with questions like how far away were they? What they looked like up close and wondered if it was even possible to fly that high. Then I looked next to me and saw him sitting rather close, putting one arm around my shoulder. I looked him in the eyes instantly knowing I would regret it and he edged closer and closer towards me. Not with his body, but with his face and my heart began to speed up like racing car. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his and he had his arm around me so I was unable to pull away. I shut my eyes and prayed that he wouldn't kiss me but instead I felt him gently rubbing his nose on my hair and face, resting his forehead against the side of my head. I didn't think he was the cute and gentle type but then I hardly knew him.**

"**Your hair smells really nice." He told me inhaling then looking at me. I smiled, not sure what to say or do when he reached out with his free hand and pressed it on the side of my face. He quickly leaned in and kissed me... on the cheek. A cold shiver ran down my back.**

"**Lets get you in before you catch a cold. Did you remember to close the window when you got out.?" He asked sounding so sincere. **

"**No why?" I replied standing up with him.**

"**Silly girl, now the bedroom is going to be all cold. Probably the bed too." He finished.**

"**I'll be fine." I told him climbing back through the window with him not far behind me.**

**I unzipped his hoodie and handed it back to him. It was then that I soon realized that the room was freezing. I started rubbing my arms again as Angel closed the window and came over to me. **

"**My room is pretty warm most of the time and my bed should still be warm if you want to swap." He asked. I pondered weather to take up his offer but I wondered if that was the right thing to do. I mean, what if this was all a trap and he was just waiting to get me?**

"**Come on, I'll be in here so don't you worry about that." He said smiling.**

"**It isn't that, it's just that I don't really know you, I don't trust you. Yet." I admitted and he sighed.**

"**Well gotta start sometime." He laughed. Then he walked over to me, took me by the hand and led me towards his room. I realized if my parents saw this they would totally get the wrong idea. He stopped at the foot of his bed and pushed me gently onto it, pulling the covers over me. His bed was incredibly soft and so warm I wanted to lie there forever.**

"**Better?" Angel asked looking like he was enjoying me being in his bed. I flushed and found myself nodding.**

"**Its a good look for you. You should do this more often." He said grinning. He picked up the blanket from the bottom of his large king size bed and knelt close to me to put the blanket over me as I lay in the corner. Then on his hands and knees on the bed he stared at me and pushed hair out of my face.**

"**Sleep tight." He whispered and quietly left the room. The room felt silent and empty, more so than it did a few minutes ago as I lay there listening to the Parrots slow breathing in the corner by the window. I felt my eye lids start to close and the last thing I remember was Angel's alluring, clean scent filling my nose.**


	4. Three is a crowd

**Angel POV**

**I woke suddenly to the alarm on my cell phone and rushed to get the bathroom first. I then realized that I didn't have any clothes to change into so I quietly snuck in to my room and saw Lightning fast asleep in the middle of my bed. She looked cute when she was sleeping.**

**I picked up some clothes and raced back towards the bathroom and turned on the shower. I could hear the sound of other alarms going off in the house and I smiled to myself. I switched on the music player in my shower (yes our showers have music players in them) and turned up the volume to Linkin Park.**

**I was halfway through washing my hair when I felt the presence of someone enter the room. I quickly stuck my head around the shower curtain and saw my Dad running away with my clothes. Confused, I got out and chased after him wrapping a towel around my waist just as I got to the door. By the time I opened it he had sped down the hallway and down the stairs. As if on cue, Lightning appeared in front of me looking at me also confused, but with a hint of something else I didn't recognize.**

"**Sup." I said nodding at her and she gave me a faint smile. I looked down at my torso noting the water droplets falling down my chest and down to my abdomen, where my hard earned 6 pack was half covered by my towel. I looked up at her and cleared my throat.**

"**What are you doing outside in your towel?" She asked me as I scratched the back of my head feeling uncomfortable.**

"**My Dad kinda ran away with my clothes." I explained wondering if she would believe me.**

"**Is that why he was running down the hallway? And I thought it was something serious." She said with a grin. I tried (unsuccessfully) not to put too much meaning into that but I came to the conclusion that maybe she was enjoying what she was seeing.**

"**Something serious? Like me standing out here naked with soap in my hair isn't serious?" I smirked. She blushed a little and began walking away.**

**Lightning POV**

**I walked away so I wouldn't feel my face heat up bright red from seeing him half naked and wet in front of me. I tried to block the image from my mind and pull myself together before seeing everyone. When I reached the kitchen Dylan gave me a peculiar smile, like he had known that I had just saw his son half naked or something. Maybe he had planned it?**

**I sat and ate a massive big breakfast made by the blind guy, but everyone was tucking in so I did the same. It was one of the best breakfasts I had ever had. And it was by a blind guy! Who woulda thought.**

**It was after than Max had told us that Jeb was picking up her Mom and Hope and they would be arriving any minute. I was quite nervous to meet more people even for me but I was also really looking forward to meeting Hope. He seemed like such a sweet kid and he was 6 months younger than me. He wasn't even 16 yet.**

**Angel soon joined us for breakfast, looking at me and I averted my eyes from his direction as I tried to hide a smile.**

"**So, Fang, did my Mom ever tell you where I was born?" Angel said and my Dad raised an eyebrow.**

"**No she didn't, I'm quite curious." He said and Max flashed him a quick smile.**

"**Well, the flock and I were doing some business up in Canada. They insisted that we didn't go because I was 5 months pregnant. But I said no, I'm doing this and you can't stop me. So we were in a very cold village when in the middle of a fight I went into labor!" Max began and everyone listened intently including my Dad who passed glances at Dylan. I'm guessing my Dad was wishing he could have been there or something.**

"**In the middle of a fight, thats crazy." My Dad said.**

"**I know and only 5 months. But then, we're not exactly like other humans are we." She laughed. **

"**Where did you give birth to him?" My Mom asked getting into the story.**

"**Well while the others were kicking major butt, I was off panting in a corner under a sheltered area where the snow and wind was rushing right through. It must have been at least -7 out there. But luckily Dylan managed to come to my side and when he realized what was going on he said 'I think we're going to have to have this baby here'. I, of course flipped out but there wasn't anything we could do. I couldn't move, not in the wind and a hospital was miles away it was just out of the question. So after being in labor for roughly 45 minutes, he came out and Dylan had to use part of his shirt to clean him off and wrap him up warm. But luckily Angel doesn't feel the cold, or otherwise he would probably have died of hypothermia that night." Max said.**

"**That was lucky." I found myself saying and Angel glanced at me. He gave me a strange sexy kind of look and I tried to look away but yet again felt myself unable to look anywhere else.**

"**Shame your Mom wasn't there, she could have helped a lot." My Dad told Max and she smiled at him warmly. I wondered if they still had a thing for each other.**

"**Speaking of Mom." Max began grandly. "Here she is now." She finished opening the door. First Jeb came through and greeted everyone, carrying a lot of luggage. Then Max's Mom walked in and hugged her really tightly.**

"**I missed you sweetheart." She told her and Max gave her another hug.**

"**Hope, we've got visitors, come and say hello." Max ushered her son in but it seemed like ages until he got to the door. When we walked through you could instantly tell people weren't his thing. He looked shy and didn't make eye contact with many people. I thought it was pretty cute.**

"**Hello everyone."He said and smiled trying to look at everyone but instead ended up looking at his Mom who gave him a big reassuring hug. He was slightly smaller than me but from what I heard his IQ was through the roof.**

"**Sweetie, I told you about Fang, this is him and his family." Max motioned towards us and he gave a small smile and his eyes stopped on me for a few seconds then he looked away.**

"**Hope, you started puberty yet?" Angel said laughing patting him on the back.**

"**I've only been gone 3 weeks. Don't embarrass me." He spoke quietly, looking like a 5 year old up against a 30 year old man.**

"**I'm gonna go to my room if that's okay?" He asked his Mom and she nodded. I watched as he entered the hallway towards the stairs and as he walked up he glanced at me and smiled shyly. **

**Hope POV**

**I carried my stuff up the stairs, looking back at Fang's daughter, feeling her eyes gazing at me from a distance. Did she like me or something? I'm pretty sure a girl like her would probably go more for Angel. They all do. But, she was really pretty. Maybe she thought I was cute or something.**

**I neatly put away all the stuff that I had brought back from grandmas and headed back to where the crowd of people was. I hate crowds.**

**I sat at the table feeling the most uncomfortable since I was on the plane. Having people stare at me just didn't cut it for me.**

"**So, your Mom told us a lot about you. She also said it was your 16th in a couple of days. Are you excited?" Fang asked me and everyone looked at me again. Yay.**

"**Oh, yeah sure, I mean you only turn 16 once right." I chuckled. He seemed friendly.**

"**I know what I'm gonna get you." Angel said smiling and I dreaded to think. Last year he got me a card which exploded when I opened it. That wasn't very nice. The year before that he gave me $1000 in Monopoly money and before that, well I was deaf for three days straight.**

"**Oh goodie, I hope it is something nice and worth opening this year." I replied enthusiastically. **

"**Hey your 16 now, I think it deserves something special." He said sounding serious.**

"**That's exactly what you said when I was 13. Not fooling for it this year.**

"**Ha ha! Oh yeah I remember that! I hid in your closet and when it struck midnight I opened it and screamed happy birthday!" He boasted sounding so proud of himself like he had won a marathon or something.**

"**Angel, No pranks this year understood. We have guests." Mom told him, but like that would stop him. **

"**So where was you born Hope?" Fang asked me and I found that to be quite a strange question.**

"**I was born here." I replied quickly.**

"**See, not as interesting as me." Angel spoke but no one looked at him.**

"**Do you have any special gifts?" He asked me again and I wondered when I entered the million question game.**

"**I can, err, do this."I said and waved my hand over the small lifeless plant on the table and everyone watched as it sprouted back to life.**

"**Wow that's pretty cool. Can you do that with everything or..?" Lightning asked.**

"**No he can only do that to plants and trees. Maybe if he's lucky he can make a tree sprout from the ground or a flower but that's as exciting as he gets." Angel filled her in like he knew me better than I knew myself.**

"**I think thats pretty exciting." Lightning smiled at me and I instantly felt warmer. The look on Angel's face told me he didn't like the connection between us, even though it was very little. I planned to use that to my advantage. **

"**Thanks Lightning, yours is really cool too. Being able to cast electricity like that must be pretty fun." I admitted and Angel's face tightened even more. I'm not usually one for revenge but when you have a big bully of a brother like Angel, it's hard not to enjoy the moment sometimes. Even my parents found it a little odd that I was being so open and talkative. I could tell by their faces.**

**Later that night, I was getting ready for bed when Lightning came into my room to say goodnight. The sleeping plan was that Nudge moved into Iggy's room and let grandma have her bed, Jeb has the sofa and I wondered where Lightning was going to sleep.**

"**Hey erm, where did my Mom put you tonight, cos she told me you had my bed last night, but now they're all taken so..." I began hoping that I didn't make it sound like I wanted to sleep with her.**

"**She said I can ask you. Or Angel. If you don't mind?" She asked and my throat suddenly felt dry as bark.**

"**Sure, I mean who would want to sleep with Angel anyway. I mean he practically sleeps almost naked whatever the weather. I wouldn't want to sleep next to that." I chuckled trying to sound casual. I'd never shared my bed with a girl before, except my aunt Ella, but that was different.**

"**Gee thanks Hope. You sure are a nice person." She smiled walking away. I took a large gulp of water and sat down on my bed. Just then Angel came in, arms across his chest and his right foot crossed over his left, leaning in the doorway.**

"**Who says you get to sleep with a girl. Your not even legal yet." He said sounding irritated.**

"**I don't want to have sex with her if that's what you think!" I said loudly.**

"**Sure, I mean she's pretty hot and everything, so why wouldn't you. Re direct her to my room or I'll give you a birthday you wont forget." He said trying to make his voice sound scary.**

"**Why, do you like her?" I asked and he seemed taken back. He didn't say anything for a few moments and stared at his feet. I guess that meant he liked her but didn't want to say anything.**

"**I haven't decided yet." He said quickly.**

"**Excuse me." Lightning said squeezing passed him. She stopped in the doorway next to him as he gave her a smile. She smiled back and didn't take her eyes away from his. Then he looked at me.**

"**You poor girl. Don't tell me you've been lumbered with this little fellow? You do know he kicks in his sleep. And dribbles. Plus its not something I would want to snuggle up against in the cold nights. Too bony and small." Angel lied. I don't dribble or kick in my sleep. But of course you probably guessed he was lieing.**

"**Oh and you would be any better?" She asked him. He faced her and pointed to his buff body.**

"**Of course." He gave her a slight wink and she laughed. He motioned with his head towards his room and she surprised me by saying okay. She must have liked him a little bit to say yes. I mean why else would she?**

**Angel POV**

**I followed her into my room as she placed her bag in the corner of the room and waited for me to say it's okay for her to get in. She was cute like that.**

"**Did you sleep well last night?" I asked as I pulled my shirt over my head. Avert your eyes from that.**

"**Yes thank you. Did you?" She replied and I noticed she continually glanced at my chest.**

"**Yup guess so. Mines softer though." I said reaching for my zipper. She watched me with interest and I watched her unable to hide a grin.**

"**More comfy looking, don't you agree?" She smiled and nodded. I thought she blushed but it was hard to tell in the low light. I pulled my jeans down a little and she seemed frozen on the spot.**

"**You alright?" I asked and she nodded again. I quickly let them fall down and threw them by the side of the bed. I motioned for her to get in first and she did so, watching as I moved closer towards the bed.**

"**Your not going to take your pants off are you?" She asked sounding kinda scared.**

"**Relax, I wouldn't do that to you. Unless you wanted me too?" I smirked and she just smiled. I leaned down and pulled the covers up to my stomach and propped myself up on one elbow.**

"**Goodnight." She said and gave me a little hug before she turned over. **

**I thought for a few moments, wondering how exactly I felt about her. One minute she boiled my blood, the next I was having her sleep in my bed. Maybe I was starting to fall for her. But then what guy wouldn't. I definitely wasn't going to let Hope get his way with her, she deserves better than him. So I laid down behind her and put my arm over her waist, my crotch just centimeters away from her butt and realized that I did like her. Just a little bit. **

**Would I tell her that? No.**


	5. Guys will be Guys

**Lightening POV**

**I stirred restlessly until I eventually opened my eyes, rubbing the sleep from them and trying to figure out where I was. For a few moments, I thought I was back home but when I looked at the sleeping form next to me, I remembered everything. I glanced over at Angel breathing calmly into his pillow. He looked as though he hadn't even moved position at all since he first climbed in after me. There wasn't anything wrong with that though, except the fact that he was sort of spooning me and we all know what happens to guys in the morning. Yeah...**

**I couldn't move without waking him but if I waited for him to wake up he'd notice his loyal friend down below and probably say something to make me feel embarraced for the next week. I took the risk and slowly moved his arm from my stomache and placed it along his front. Next I carefully pulled the quilt down a little, just enough for me to hopefully slip out unnoticed. As I did so, I unfortunately saw just how big he was down below and to my surprise I let out a small gasp, but luckily not loud enough to wake him up. **

**My cheeks burned and I suddenly became really hot and sweaty. I left the quilt where it was and blinked really hard. My vision seemed blurred and my eyes felt irritated, as though they were dry from contact lenses. I just sat up straight, rubbing my eyes and trying to cool myself down until I felt Angel shift next to me. I stopped rubbing my eyes and slowly looked over my shoulder to see him also sat up straight, looking at me with his caribbean coloured eyes with interest.**

**"Everything alright?" Angel asked sounding concerned moving around next to me. I nodded and struggled to untangle myself from the bed covers. Hate it when that happens, like its not hard enough already to get out of bed without your bed keeping you in it."You sure?" He said helping me to free myself.**

**"I'm fine don't worry." I lied reassuringly. I wondered if he could tell. Wouldn't surprise me if he did.**

**I crawled quickly to the bottom of the bed and reached into my bag for a fresh pair of clothes. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Angel getting out of bed. I pretended I was still looking into my bag for something so I wouldn't have to look at him but that would be too easy. He came over towards me and I saw his boxers drop to the floor. I froze up instantly and the only sound in the room was the sound of the clock tick tick ticking away. Oh and the sound of my heart thudding five beats a second.**

**"Do you need any help with that?" He asked stepping even closer than before. My voice was caught in my throat and all I could make was a low groaning noise that kinda sounded like a frog that had just been stepped on. Talk about embarracing.**

**"No, I've got it!" I finally managed to say, sounding a little more snappy than I intended to be. It was then he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to my feet. I looked straight into his eyes, because lets face it, where else could I look? He smirked and let go of my arm, tracing his finger down it as he did so. I shivered and focused my gaze on the parrot as his head bobbed up and down whilst he slept. It brought a small smile to my face. Although my attention was soon brought back to Angel.**

**"Well? Are you gonna tell me what you think? I know why your acting different, I'm not stupid you know." Angel said in a soothing quiet voice.**

**I tried to pretend that I didn't have a clue what he was talking about but he could somehow see right through me.**

**" Just tell me." Angel insisted sounding more demanding than before.**

**"I don't know what to tell you." I replied, which wasn't a total lie.**

**"Tell me what's on your mind. What are you thinking right now?" He said not dropping the subject.**

**"I'm thinking that I really need to have a shower and go down for breakfast." I told him. Again, not a complete lie.**

**"No, what are you thinking about me?" He asked again. I wondered what he wanted me to say exactly? I took a few seconds to catch my beath and then I decided what the hey.**

**"I'm thinking that your very stubborn and I'm guessing you want me to tell you how breath-taking it was sleeping next to you last night, or how amazing it was to wake up and see how big you are.." I told him stumbling on the last few words. I bit my bottom lip hard to stop myself from blushing and dared myself to look into his eyes. He was smiling so I'm guessing I hit the jackpot. Figures.**

**"You think I'm.. big huh?" He said continuing to smirk.**

**"Well, erm... Your tall and everything and your like really muscular so, that's probably the cause." I said feeling the most uncomfortable I had ever felt in my entire life. I saw how much he was loving this and promised myself that I would never give him the satisfaction of anything like that ever again. **

**I concentrated on the tattoo of an eagle on the left side of his chest just under his shoulder. I thought maybe he would get bored and finally get dressed or something but from the corner of my eyes I saw him grab himself and I could feel he wanted me to take a proper look. A small laugh escaped my mouth as I backed away a few paces.**

**"One look and I'll let you get dressed." Angel laughed and I couldn't help but laugh back. I didn't want to of course but I really did want to get the hell out of there so I stepped another few paces back and took him in. My heart sped up all over again as I looked at him fully naked. He was probably the most buffed up guy I'd ever seen and one of the most gorgeous!**

**"Like what you see?" He asked knowing it was obvious.**

**"Not bad." I grinned and left him standing there as I walked out. Just the dramatic exit I was waiting for. Although I knew this would come back to bite me in the but sooner rather than later.**


	6. One flower at a time

**Hope's POV**

_**I was trapped. The vines were wrapping themselves around me like they were snakes, getting ready to squeeze the life from me or a spider trying to encase me it its web until it was ready to eat me alive. It seemed the more I struggled, the more it tightened its grip around me. Part of me wanted to give up, but another deep part of me felt like it was trying to tell me something. As impossible and strange as it sounds, I felt like this wasn't the end for me, but only the begining. I just had to figure out what the message was before it was too late.**_

I laid perfectly still hoping it would loosen its grip on me and eventually let me go, but instead it seemed to get just as annoyed as when I struggled. I wasn't sure what it meant or what I was supposed to do but I figured trying to get out was better than not trying and getting killed anyway. As I started to struggle again, a thorn in the vine cut a deep gash in my arm and the blood began to flow all over me. I felt tears begin to form in the corner of my eyes and the overwhelming sensation of giving up became stronger and stronger until I wished the stinging, burning sensation in my arm would stop and everything would be alright. It was then I stared to feel wierd and I noticed my arm was healing itself! I looked closer through blurred vision and I came to realise that it wasn't exactly me that was healing myself, it was the vines! The vines were somehow wrapping around my wound and a small glow of light started to shine.

_**By the time the vines moved out of the way my arm was completely healed and the pain had stopped. That's when the vines opened up for me to see beyond them and I saw I was high off the ground and being protected from the fighting going on around me. Was this mother natures way of fighting back?..**_

**My eyes opened and I bolted upright in my bed. I saw Lights coming out of Angel's room and was glad she hadn't seen me like this. My pyjamas were practically soaked in sweat (again) and my head felt like it had been dipped underwater or something. I'd had many dreams like that over the past few weeks. Grandma always told me its because I had a growing imagination, but I always believed it was something more. A sign maybe. Another message I had to figure out before it was too late.**

**I jumped out of bed and washed away the sweat that was becoming a daily problem. I didn't even know it was possible for someone to sweat this much. I heard my bedroom door creek open slightly and saw in the mirror Angel standing begind me. Oh great, I bet he's come to brag about how he got to sleep with Lights and I didn't.**

**"What you up to? Did you have an explosive wet dream or something?" He laughed madly. Should have guessed that was coming.**

**"Well that would require me to actually be male wouldn't it?" I replied.**

**"Of course! How silly of me!" He corrected himself laughing all the way down the hall. I believed in karma and that everything happens for a reason. I hoped that one day he would get what's coming to him. In the meantime I would have to put up with him and his pathetic sense of humour.**

**As soon as I entered the kitchen for breakfast, it was already hard enough with all of the people in there, but Angel being Angel had to tell everyone that I had had an explosive wet dream this morning. My family know how to ignore him but infront of visitors its pretty much the most embarassing thing. I sat down at my usual seat and acted like it didn't bother me but he knew me too well. **

**"Did you have a bad dream again, Hope?" Angelica asked. (That's what Angel changed her name too when my brother was born so it wouldn't be so confusing.)**

**"Yeah nothing new there." I said enthusiastically. She frowned and I could tell she wished she could help me but I don't think anyone could. **

**"Stop your moping faggot." Angel rudely insulted me across the table. Again nothing new there. I ignored him and focused on the rose infront of me whilst Mum scolded him for being rude. About time.**

**"I'm sure whatever it is you'll figure it out eventually." Dad told me with a smile. Maybe he knew something I didn't. He usually is one of the first to know things before other people do. I gave him one of my 'what do you know' looks but he smiled, looked away and started eating pancakes. Great.**

**"Your kidding right? Hope figure anything out to do with his little waste of a life? Or even more so, his powers? I can't see that happening. He couldn't find his way out of a bush if it showed him the way!" Angel laughed shoving a pile of pancakes in his mouth. I looked up at Dad and he smiled at me, like I was some sort of clue. Maybe it was. He did say bush that's a part of mother nature. **

**I set my gaze upon the rose in the middle of the table and didn't take my eyes of it. I remembered my dream, where I had wished and hoped to be healed and painfree and it happened. I started to think about the rose and moved my hand towards it until I held the small glass vase in my hand. With the wave of my hand I can bring any wilting plant back to full health. This rose was the first flower that I had brought to life and since then I had done it again several times. I thought about the rose becoming stronger and much larger with more thorns and I gripped the vase tightly... but nothing happened. I looked around the table and luckily nobody was watching. Except Dad. He just sat there chewing and smiling.**

**"Tell me what to do." I asked him quietly so only he could hear. He didn't say anything at first, but after he finished chewing he pointed to the calender on the wall, more specifically my birthday date. **

**I frowned but it was obvious he wasn't going to tell me anything else. But what did it mean? Was something meant to happen then? I knew nothing really amazing happened to Angel because he was born with amazing powers. Maybe Lights?**

**"So Lights what was your 16th birthday like? Anything interesting happen?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible.**

**"It sure did, if you count me having my Mums powers on my birthday interesting then yeah." She said and my heart almost skipped a beat. She got a power at 16. Does that mean I would? I've already got all I'm gonna get from my parents and I am more of an upgraded version than she is.**

**"Its wierd because before my birthday electrical stuff kept happening to me and I even started to dream about electricity. Then on my birthday I just sort of started shooting lightening from my fingertips. I was a bit sloppy at first but I got the hang of it thanks to my Mum." Lights told me winking at her mother. I looked over at my Dad and he looked back at me as if to say 'well done'. But what was my dreams about. In some I was able to be healed my vines in others I was able to create huge beanstalks and the most extreame dreams were where I could move the Earth with my bare hands. Like cause Earthquakes maybe. I always knew that my powers wern't just limited to healing dead flowers. Maybe in some respects I was Mother Nature. Maybe I become Mother Nature and wield power over Earth. Its a possibility. It all begins one flower at a time.**


	7. Future Telling Parrot

Hope's POV

**For the past few days I have been, unsuccessfully, trying anything I could possibly think of to see some sort of improvement in my powers. I even spent the day in a forest hoping that I would see or feel something new. But not a thing happened. Nothing different to my 'wave a hand over wilting flower or tree and it amazingly springs back to full life'. Maybe I was meant to do that and that only. I didn't tell anyone what I was up to, didn't fancy being embarrassed over and over again about the whole thing. I especially didn't want Angel to know what I was doing.. and failing. **

**Recently I had been pretty down. I was supposed to be really excited about my 16TH birthday, like any normal kid would be. They would be thinking how many presents they would get and how big they are, or how much money they would get from Nan and Granddad. Perhaps if they would get a surprise visit from their uncle that they very rarely see because he's a raging alcoholic and Mum hates him. But not me. And what's worse, I was betting on all 28 of my teeth that Angel was going to do something as usual to ruin it. The only person that managed to make me smile was Lights. She made me feel that everything was going to be alright even when I knew it wouldn't. We'd hung out a lot over the last few days and I could tell Angel didn't like it. Lights has been an amazing friend to me since she got here. We talked a lot, went bowling, went to the movies and took a day trip to NYC to see a band she was obsessed about. I know what you're thinking, why don't you go out with her? Well firstly I make it my business to stay away from anything Angel takes a shine to because I know it always ends badly. Secondly…well secondly because Angel likes her so… Yeah I know that's the same reason as the first but I actually can't think of a second reason right now so we'll leave it at that. Don't even think about it…**

**Angel's POV**

**I spotted Hope coming across the front porch and enter the house. Lights greeted him as he walked in and I couldn't help but see the spark as they collapsed eyes on each other. It made me feel sick to watch.**

"**Were just friends." He tells me but I know there's more to it than that. I know how he feels for her and he's more of a fool than I thought if he thinks I'm going to let him weasel his way in and take her. It seems strange that not too long ago I practically despised her. But a lot has changed since then. Even me, believe it or not. I inherited my parents' powers plus a power of my own (telekinesis) which got me thinking that the same would happen to me. If I had a child it would inherit everything I had plus the mother. You can see where I'm going with this can't you? Both together the power would be unlike anything anyone has ever seen before and I would be so proud that the mutant bird kid was mine. But of course that's not the only reason I want her. I do have feelings for her, which I will not admit to anyone but myself. Although to be honest, I think they already know. **

**Lights and Hope both walked towards me and I gave Hope a serious glare. He knew what I was thinking.**

"**Are you girls having a good time?" I asked.**

"**Hope isn't a girl." Lights laughed.**

"**Sure she is, look at her." I eyed Hope up and down with a serious look spread across my face as though he was actually interesting to look at.**

"**Don't be spiteful Hope hasn't done anything to you." She replied folding her arms across her small perky chest.**

"**Oh reallllllyyy?" I said raising an eyebrow but she just shook it off.**

"**Stop being a bully. It isn't nice." She said sounding more serious.**

"**I've never seen anyone that isn't a girl with genitals THAT small. And the girlie flick of the hair what's that all about?" I laughed knowing inside I was cutting him deep.**

"**For your information Angel face, Hope doesn't have small parts because I've seen them myself and if anything they are a lot easier to look at than yours." Lights defended him. Since when did she look at him that way? I was almost lost for words.**

"**What do you mean easier to look at? And since when did you turn lesbian?" I tried to make a good comeback but my mind was reeling. Was she saying Hope looked better than me? "The other day when we went to NYC to see Bon Jovi play we stuck around after the show as you do just encase you can get a sneaky glimpse of the band and Hope decided that he needed to pee…"**

**Flashback**

**Lightening POV**

**The crowds of people that were glued to the stage had started to move off in different directions. When there was enough room to squeeze passed the moving mob of Bon Jovi fans, I grabbed Hope and slithered my way up to the front of the stage where the band were finishing packing away their equipment. Bon Jovi himself had already gone, which is why everyone had started to leave. I called over the remaining band member on stage, David Bryan 'the keyboard guy' and got a quick autograph. "Lets check around the back of the tent, just to see if Bon Jovi isn't hiding around there somewhere." I told Hope and led him around the tent by the wrist.**

**"You don't have to drag me, I will follow you know." He said sticking his tongue out at me. I laughed and let go of his wrist. It was then that we spotted Bon Jovi walking away towards another part of the tent.**

**"Lets follow him!" I screeched excitedly and Hope nodded following behind me.**

**We hid behind a large oak tree and watched as Bon Jovi walked up and down the tent. It must have been hot up on stage and was secretly waiting for him to take off his crisp white vest and throw it to the floor.**

"**He's on the move again come on!" I said running over towards another tree feeling like some sort of spy or private investigator.**

"**I kinda need to pee." Hope said looking bad. I sighed and pointed to the tree next to us.**

"**Don't worry I'm more interested in Bon Jovi… wait… where did he go?" I scanned the tent but only saw band members. I waited impatiently for Bon Jovi to reappear, tapping my fingers irritably on the tree. I looked passed the tent towards the back entrance. Could he have left already? As I looked again I saw Hope peeing by the tree I clearly did not point at. He was busy looking at something to notice me looking at him but if he did at least it might have broken my eye contact. The way he was standing and the fact that he didn't realise I was looking made me laugh. He must have heard me and turned in my direction and started to blush. He looked incredibly cute when he did that and tried to pretend I wasn't watching and shuffled on the spot. Angel was difficult to look at when exposed for some reason, really difficult. But Hope just looked so natural in a way and so cute. He was nicer to look at even though he didn't have a big buff build or a 7 inch penis when erect but he was perfect.**

**End of flashback**

**Angel POV**

**It was impossible for me to believe that she preferred to look at him than at me. He was a pipsqueak compared to me, he was clumsy, he was a looser and she likes him better?**

"**Yeah thanks for sharing that." Hope said quietly looking at the floor. "What isn't to like?" I said frustrated, looking at myself.**

"**You're just too much I guess. Less is more I believe is the term." Lights said.**

"**But you do realise you prefer an idiot to me? A clumsy, tiny, powerless and useless idiot that can't do anything right." I began, slowing raising my voice.**

"**He isn't stupid. Far from it! He's so clever and understanding and kind and gentle and you're none of those things! You're just a big bully that has way too much testosterone and likes to pick on his little brother because he's actually better than him and you hate that. Everyone prefers Hope to you, I've come to realise that over the time I've been here and Hope's been amazing to me and he's perfect. You're not so deal with it." Lights finished, giving Hope a smile. Hope looked taken back by what Lights had said and my blood was boiling. I had never been talked to like that before by anyone and I was struggling to think of anything that could match that. This wasn't over by a long shot. Nobody gets one over on me that 's for sure.**

**Hope POV**

**I couldn't believe someone was finally standing up to Angel. No one would dare talk to him like that, ever! She was truly amazing. And what's better, she thought I was amazing. Plus she'd blown off Angel for me! I couldn't stop looking at her. Angel looked mortified and it took everything in my power not to burst out laughing at him but I knew he'd lose it and kill me. I still better sleep with one eye open just for safe measures. **

**She took my arm and we walked away from him into my bedroom and closed the door.**

"**Did you really mean those things you said back there?" I asked sitting next to her on my bed.**

"**Of course I did, you're so much better than him and it's about time he knew it!" She grinned. "By the way, I've got you your birthday present for tomorrow, you're gonna love it!" She said excitedly.**

"**Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. Thank you." I laughed and she just looked at me and smiled. I've seen that look somewhere before but I couldn't figure out where from.**

"**I didn't have a clue what to get you, but your dad gave me a few ideas. He's great." She told me. **

"**Dad doesn't know what I want does he?" I asked trying to remember if I ever told anyone what I wanted for my birthday.**

"**Apparently he does." She winked and my heart skipped a beat. All of a sudden I became scared as to how much my Dad knows. He can be a scary guy when he wants to.**

"**Dinner's ready." Mum shouted from the hall. We got up and began our way to the kitchen when we noticed Angel just coming out of his room as we mine. He looked at us briefly, and then walked off silently. I could tell he wasn't happy which made me happy, but I knew he was going to get me back tomorrow. And it would not be good.**

**Awkward could not have a better meaning when your at the dinner table and 'someone' just has to say things that really brings the meaning of the word to life.**

"**So does everyone here prefer Hope to me? Or is she just full of shit?" Angel asked everyone at the table when it fell silent. Here we go.**

"**What are you talking about? And who is 'she'?" Mum asked sounding pretty mad. "I got wind that everyone here prefers Hope to me? Is this true?" He said again.**

"**Don't be so silly why would you think something like that?" Mum said shrugging it off.**

"**Because I was told that I'm just a big bully that has way too much testosterone and likes to pick on his little brother because he's actually better than him. Because I'm not smart, friendly, understanding or gentle." He explained calmly. Everyone looked at him a bit strange but I could tell they thought those things about him. And that Lights had said it making people focus on us.**

"**Because we prefer him, doesn't mean we don't love you. You're an ass but you're our ass." Dad said which I could tell didn't make him feel any better.**

"**Lovely." Angel said and kept quiet. But I knew any minute he was going to come up with something to change the subject to me. He'd give anything to see me get in trouble.**

"**_Unprotected sex._ _Unprotected sex with Lights." _Captain Jack squawked randomly. Of course Angel instantly looked over at me which made everyone look. They were too stupid to see what was really going on here.**

"**You don't actually believe that do you?" I almost shouted. Angel can look pretty convincing when he wants to be and guess what, he looked pretty convincing now. Great. **

"**I knew you liked each other but Jesus, did you get her pregnant? Are we expecting an egg to pop out in a few months?" Angel said with a frown. My mouth was wide open, unable to say anything. People were actually eating this up!**

"**Seriously? Oh come on, everyone knows you and Jack are like best friends, you can get him to say anything you want!" I reminded everyone. They looked over at Angel but he kept up his innocent look.**

"**If I was telling Jack to say something about you to everyone, don't you think it would be a little harsher? I don't go that easy on you, do I?" He asked. People actually believed him and my Mum looked really mad. But I bet Dad knew the truth. He knows everything these days.**

"**Dad, tell them he's just being a bully again?" I pleaded but he sat there looking thoughtful as he usually does. **

**I can't believe he isn't going to stick up for me. Then he started smiling and I felt like just running out the door and flying into something really big and sharp.**

"**Son, it doesn't matter." He began, my Mum looking at him as though she was ready to slap him. "These things happen, trust me I know. But it doesn't matter because as long as you're happy that's all that matters." He finished, getting quite a few weird looks. Some 'agreeing' looks, some 'are you freaking insane' looks and even some 'okay but what next' looks.**

"**Surely the father has something to say about this?" Angel asked Fang who just sat there looking worried and confused.**

"**I think its wonderful. They go so well together!" Lights' Mum said happily. Lights looked almost happy that her Mum thought that.**

"**Now what about Dad?" Angel asked Fang again who seemed quite frightened that his girlfriend was so happy about the idea.**

"**I think that if there is something Lights wishes to share, she will." He told him bluntly.**

"**There is nothing to share." She smiled back at her Dad and I nodded in agreement. **

"**Ever?" Dad suddenly said with an eyebrow raised curiously. **

"**Ever what?" I asked unsure as to what he was getting at. "There isn't going to be anything to share ever?" He said again.**

"**He means are you not going to be an item at all, ever?" Grandma corrected him.**

"**Oh, well umm.. Next question please." I blushed trying to change the subject.**

"**_Screwed her brains out. Sex juice down her legs."_ Jack squawked again making me want to hit my head repeatedly against the wall. "Angel enough already!" I yelled at him. Of course he retained his innocence.**

"**Hey I never call it 'sex juice'." He replied. Mum then flipped out at us both and told us not to say anything until dinner was over and Jack was taken upstairs out the way. **

**After a long awkward silence, I tried to explain to mum that it was Angels doing and I actually hadn't done anything, but I doubt she believed me. "What you do in your spare time, keep it to yourself. Don't even think about it, especially with a mind reading parrot around." She told me not even looking at me as she helped grandma with the dishwasher. I must admit I did feel bad, and I hadn't even done anything wrong. Luckily Dad came in to see what was going on; hopefully he could get Mum to come around.**

"**Dad, she won't believe me, please tell her." I begged him. He looked at her and then at Angel in the corner.**

"**Come on now Angel, give it in I think you've embarrassed him enough today." He told him.**

"**I'm telling you, I didn't do anything. It would have been a lot worse if I had." He said innocently.**

"**Let me take a look." Angelica said trying to read his mind.**

"**He didn't do it. He's innocent." She told us and my heart sank. So who was?**

"**I told you I had nothing to do with it. Interrogate the parrot if you must." Angel said feeling happy with himself.**

"**Jack only says what people are thinking and it was something that hasn't happened yet so who was thinking it?" Mum asked.**

"**Maybe Jack was saying something that IS going to happen." Dad explained. **

"**So the parrot knows the future now?" Mum said sounding sceptical.**

"**That's exactly what it is." He replied and that was all I needed to know. **

**As if I didn't feel bad enough already, I had to add this to my list. A future telling parrot. One that knew what I was going to do intimately with Lights. Lovely. Wait...What...?**


	8. A birthday to remember:Part 1

Hope POV

It was 11:49pm. I was alone in my room, awaiting the moment that Angel would begin his day of torture. I could see it now, him bursting in telling me the house was on fire and being overrun by a mob of assassins or tip a wheelie bin full of rubbish upside down on top of me. A grin crept across my face as I waited for him to walk into my trap. This time I had had enough, it was time he got a taste of his own medicine and if he even tried to walk in then he would get a nice surprise.

I don't know why it took me so long to retaliate but now I was and I was determined to make it good. I couldn't sense any movement in the house so far, but I wasn't about to let my guard down just yet. He wasn't going to get me this time. I already had one over on him and if I know Angel like I do he will stop at nothing to get me back. I just hoped he wasn't going after Lights as well.

I stared at the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling and soon my eyes started to feel heavy. 12:03am. Happy Birthday me.

I started drifting off to sleep when I heard a faint knock at the door. My first thought was Angel trying to trick me. But then came a familiar sweet voice.

"Hope, it's me." Lights whispered through the door. I took the chance and released the trap to open the door. She smiled at me, wished me Happy Birthday and pulled me in for a hug. In the low light she looked really beautiful. Her long black hair was flowing neatly down one side of her body and her short petite nightie showed off her cute curves and thin figure. I blushed as I realised I was staring and she laughed pulling me in for another hug.

"I'm glad you like it." She whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. She'd actually dressed like that for me?

"Thank you, and yeah it's nice." I blushed again and she stroked my face with her hand. She then leaned in closer and kissed my forehead gently and my blood seemed to freeze in my veins. My heart was beating incredibly fast and I felt my boxers start to get tighter. Luckily my shirt was long enough to hide everything so maybe she wouldn't notice.

"See you in the morning handsome." She grinned and began walking away. I let out a deep sigh and returned to bed. All thoughts about Angel faded and I sat up till almost 2am thinking about Lights. For once I enjoyed a peaceful sleep on my birthday.

The sound of talking rose up from the floorboards and woke me with a start. The clock read 10:23am. Crap. I had set my alarm to go off for 7:00AM! My guess is Angel snuck in and decided to be clever by turning it off.

I rolled out of bed, grabbed the clean clothes I had left for myself and stumbled into the bathroom. I threw off my clothes and was about to get in when I noticed a dozen worms wriggling around. I didn't want to try getting them out so I put on the clothes I had just thrown across the room and sprinted to another shower. Unfortunately when I got out I found my clothes had big holes in them which meant I had to sprint back across the hall with just a towel around my waist to fetch new ones. I hate my brother sometimes.

"Morning birthday girl." Angel laughed looking at his watch.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart." Mum said suffocating me with a hug. Then Nudge and everyone else came in for a hug, except Angel of course, he doesn't hug much.

"Thanks everyone, I would have been up sooner but my alarm clock didn't go off for some strange reason." I said pointing towards Angel.

"How do you feel this morning?" Dad asked me and I couldn't help but picture the worms wriggling in my bathtub.

"I feel great. Apart from waking up late, finding worms in my bathtub and holes in one of my best shirts." I said laughing, although it really wasn't that funny but for some reason I thought it was.

"Angel you promised me no funny stuff!" Mum yelled startling us all. He gave an innocent smile and we couldn't help but smile.

"Happy birthday." Lights smiled at me as she walked in. My heart skipped a beat as I saw her and butterflies welled up in my stomach just thinking about what she was wearing last night. I hoped everyone else couldn't tell. But Dad did. He gave me that smirk that told me he approved. But it wasn't his approval that I needed. It was hers.

After breakfast Mum showed me to my presents and she told me to open hers first. I ripped open the wrapping paper and out fell a plastic bag with a sleeveless hoodie inside along with three shirts.

"Omg, wow! But this was like $200." I said surprised, holding up the hoodie that I remember begging Mum for not too long ago.

"You're worth it." She winked at me and I gave her the biggest hug I think I ever gave her.

"Go put it on." She said pushing me out the lounge. Not that she could make me go any quicker.

I slung it on and stood staring in the mirror, playing with the hood and trying to look at the back. I ran back down to show her and Lights winked at me from the corner of the lounge. She must have liked it too.

Next, Dad handed me over a small parcel and inside was $1000 and some sort of scroll called 'Earth Scroll'. He told me it would become clear soon so I just took his word for it and gave him a huge hug for the money.

"Drinks are on you then?" Angel laughed.

Nudge handed me coupons for $100 off clothes, Gazzy gave me a box with, you guessed it, explosives. Very small explosives in fact. They could actually come in handy.

Iggy gave me a ticket for a free tattoo which Mum didn't seem that happy about but she said it was alright seeing as she gave the flock the same thing when they were 15. Ella gave me 10 driving lessons for the price of 5 and just as I was about to say I need a driving licence for that Grandma presented me with one.

"It's about time too! Thank you so much!" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Last but not least the two Angels. I dreaded what kind of present Angel would give me but I was surprised when he handed me $500 and an awesome pair of trainers.

"I don't actually know what to say. Thanks Angel." I said bumping fists. "Although I haven't forgiven you for the worms incident and for cutting up my clothes."

"That's what the money is for." He smiled and for once he didn't seem threatening on my birthday.

"Okay now it's my turn." Angelica joyfully grabbed a small little box and handed it to me. I pulled off the paper and let the rubbish fall to the floor. Inside was a square foil covered…something. As I took it out and looked closer I realised that it was a condom and my face went bright red.

"Is that…?" My mum began, squinting at what I was holding in my hand. Angelica nodded looking happy and I just felt completely embarrassed.

"Hope doesn't know what to do with one of those or even where it goes!" Angel laughed and that just made me feel even worse, if it were possible. Then Angelica handed me another box, but this time it was my favourite cologne.

"Didn't think that was all I was gonna get ya did you?" She laughed and patted me hard on the back. I laughed and went along with it, not able to look at anyone in the room for the next hour.

After the presents, the cards and the whole embarrassing condom ordeal, Dad took Lights and me into the nearest town to spend some of my money. I was really glad Angel didn't decide to tag along and continually talk about how to use a condom and what its for. That's the last thing I need, especially in front of Lights. Whenever Dad wasn't looking, Lights would casually brush my hand with hers and give me a warm smile. My stomach would feel as though its turning in knots everytime she smiles and everytime she brushes up against me. She obviously wasn't with Angel and she obviously didn't feel attracted to him, not after how she had spoken to him, so she was completely available right? I mean, if I was to ask her out everyone would be fine with it? Would she even say yes? My thoughts blurred everything out around me and all I could hear was my own voice saying 'would she say yes'? It wasn't until my Dad put his hand on my shoulder as he passed me in the isle and said 'All good things come to those that wait' that I snapped out of it. Did he know what was on my mind?

It was when we sat down in a nearby restaurant that things started to get familiar. And not the good kind either.

"So Lights, did Hope like your nightwear last night?" My Dad asked winking at me.

"You bet he did." She replied smirking. At that moment I just wanted to bury my head in the sand and stay there. It was like embarrass Hope day today.

"It was one of my ideas. Blame me not her." Dad like it would make me feel any better. Somehow I couldn't picture my Dad telling Lights to wear some sexy nightwear to impress me on my birthday. The thought of it made me shiver.

"Between 1 and 10, what would you rate it?" He asked stuffing a bread roll in his mouth. I blushed and tried to think of something that would change the subject.

"It was great, really." I admitted, trying not to let it get to me. They both tried to hide their 'ear to ear' grins but were unsuccessful.

"I'll get the bill, then we'll head back." Dad instructed as he practically climbed over the bags of shopping that were piled at his feet to get to the bar. Suddenly I felt Lights' foot wrap around mine and then her leg. She smiled warmly and I felt butterflies build up in my stomach. I watched as she silently mouthed 'Happy Birthday' to me and put her hand on mine. As soon as Dad came back, she removed her hand and released her leg from mine ready to leave. Although he already knew what had happened. I could tell by the way that he smiled at me.

Max POV

I couldn't remember the last time I had helped out in the kitchen quite like this. I had sent Nudge, Ig, Gazzy and Angel (one and two) to fetch the items my Mum had wrote down on a piece of paper for Hope's birthday and Ella and myself was on kitchen duty with Mum. Like I had any idea how to make a gateau! Anyway, whilst me and Ella were struggling, Fang was sitting down on his backside laughing at our every move. Brilliant.

"Hey Max, I think you've got some cream on your eyebrow." Fang taunted.

"How the heck did you get it all the way up there?" Ella mused, unable to control her laughter.

"That's Max for ya." Fang smiled shaking his head. I scowled at him but for some reason I just started to smile. Then his 'girlfriend' came in from outside looking frustrated.

"I'm so sorry but I've got to go. I have about 50 clients that aren't happy with something or other and apparently I'm the only one that can fix it." She told Fang.

"Clients?" I asked.

"I'm a designer for dresses. Lots of people want different things and if something is even just a thread out of place…" She began but stopped herself.

"I'm sorry you have to go." Ella told her but I got a feeling she didn't really mean it.

"Tell Hope I wish I could be here and good luck with the preparations." She gleamed at me suddenly becoming happy and cheerful. How does she do that? She gave Fang a small goodbye, no big hug or making out, just a simple kiss on the cheek and that was it. I watched as she flew off the balcony and headed to God knows where. Fang sat back down and smiled, motioning for me to carry on. He didn't seem sad at all.

Cookies. Check. Desert. Check. Cake and other tasty goodies. Check. All that was missing was the drinks and other items that Mum wrote on the list but I couldn't read. I managed to slip away unnoticed, letting Ella clean up all the mess. I spotted Fang up to no good in the lounge and decided its payback time. These flour covered hands would go nicely over Fang's lovely black shirt. I was lucky enough to creep up on Fang and as soon as I was close enough the flour covered hands did their magic.

"Hey! What the heck Max?" He moaned.

"That's what you get for sitting on your ass laughing at me!" I barked realising how childish that sounded.

"Oh yeah? Well in that case your gonna have to do better than that!" He laughed pushing me off balance heading towards the kitchen. He wouldn't…?

I chased after Fang and found him dipping his hands into the open flour bag and coming straight for me. I ran around and entered the kitchen from a different angle, scooping up a load of flour and doing a quick 90 degree turn just in time to blow a fist full of flour over his entire face and torso. Only to get a face full of it myself.

"Hey you too you're making more mess!" Ella yelled shooing us out. We tried grabbing each other in a headlock but just ended up spreading flour into each other's hair and clothes.

"This means war!" Fang bellowed grabbing my feet and lifting me up and over his shoulder. For a split second, it felt like old times with Fang trying to get the better of me and us ending up having a sparring lesson that usually ended with me wining anyway.

"Wow Max, you need to lay off the deserts!" Fang joked pretending to struggle with my weight. I kicked and elbowed and punched as much as I could until Fang threw me down on the sofa and sat on me, rubbing more flour into my hair and making it look like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Fang you wait!" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah or what?" He teased squashing me even more. I searched with my hand to find something to grab. I found his leg and pinched his thigh, making him jump up just enough for me to get a good enough grip on him and tackle him to the floor. He fought for what seemed like hours until we both were too tired to carry on.

"It's a tie." Fang panted searching for my face next to his.

I looked into his dark onyx eyes and found the same gorgeous, mysterious, silent bird kid, now a man, which I had known and loved since forever.

"What happened after I left. I mean, how did you end up with Dylan and having two kids?" Fang laughed.

"I don't really know. I just fell for him, the same way I fell for you I guess. He saved my life and since then I have been with him." I told Fang as he looked at me intently.

"He saved your life?" He asked like he didn't believe it.

"Yeah he did. We got ambushed snooping around a facility where they were experimenting on kids, making them blind and such. I would have been shot and most likely dead if Dylan hadn't pushed me out the way, ripping off half his skin and feathers in the process. In fact, he's still got the scars to prove it." I explained picturing the scars.

"Sounds bad. What happened did you shut the facility down?" He asked shuffling on the floor to face me, propping his head up with his hand.

"Oh yeah! Completely. They weren't happy about that though, let me tell you." I grinned picturing their sad evil faces as their precious work was destroyed.

"I must admit, I never thought you would end up with kids. At least, not Dylan's." He admitted looking a little down. What exactly did he mean by that?

"Yeah I didn't think I would either, but it just happened. I won't give you any details." I smiled and he seemed thankful for that.

"What was it like, when you were expecting Angel?" Fang asked and I began to wonder since when does Fang ask a lot of questions?

"It was great but horrible at the same time. Finding out that you can create force fields and send people flying with the flick of your hand. It's horrifying. But brilliant." I laughed and he gave me a crooked smile. "I mean it was more than great to be practically invincible to some extent, I didn't want it to end, but its things like that that leave you vulnerable. I can't remember how many times I embarrassed myself trying to use telekinesis on someone and nothing happened." I described, watching him trying his best not to laugh.

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like…" Fang began but I cut him off. I already knew what he was going to say.

"Everyday." I replied and he gave me a smile that told me he felt the same. Everyday I wonder what my life would have been like if I had been with Fang instead; had his children etc.

"Sorry for the 101 questions." He replied bluntly and laid still staring into my eyes. I felt drawn to them exactly how I used to be. My old right winged man, my rock, my everything was laying right next to me, looking at me in the way he always used to look at me. The way in which I just never wanted him to stop. I couldn't help but feel the magnetic pull that was drawing me in and before I knew it, Fang slowly leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

Did I run off trying to pretend that it never happened? No.

Did I push him away and throw a fit? No.

Did I scream at him from the top of my lungs telling him he's way outta line? No

Did I still love him? Yes.


	9. A birthday to remember: Part 2

**Fang POV**

**I stared into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, remembering all the times I had done so before. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to touch her. But would she let me? Knowing Max like I do, she'd throw a fit or punch me. But would she? I saw the way she was looking back at me. I tried to read her face, trying to figure out what she wanted, what she was thinking. I decided to give it a shot and hope I wouldn't regret it later. I slowly leaned in close and waited for the moment she would stop me. But she never did. I pressed my lips to hers and soon after pulled back, noting the surprise but also lust on her face. She wanted this.**

**Max POV**

**For a few moments I couldn't move. I just stared like an idiot at Fang, almost wishing that we could go back and… No, he's got a family and so have I, I shouldn't even be thinking of such a thing. I got up and pulled Fang to his feet.**

"**We'd better help the others. Everyone will be back soon." I told him trying not to make any eye contact as we left. Fang quickly grabbed hold of my arm and spun me around to face him.**

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" He began apologetically.**

"**No, it's fine. Forget about it." I told him shrugging it off. Although I knew he wouldn't, and neither would I.**

**I grandly walked away feeling confused, not just for myself, but for Fang also. I still care for him as much as I ever did but things have changed a lot since then. We both have kids and someone we love and doing this just doesn't feel right. I could blame Fang as he was the one that left me with all these emotions and seeing him again just made me remember exactly how much I felt for him, even when he dumped me with nothing more than a stupid note. But somehow I felt responsible for what happened, maybe I had given him mixed signs, maybe I lead him on and made him think that is was okay for us to do this, but I just know we can't be together. Least of all now. **

**As I walked back in to the kitchen with Fang close behind me, Dylan came through the door with the rest of the flock. I was strangely happy to see them. **

**It didn't take long for everything to be organised and soon enough everyone was gathered in the lounge with food and drinks.**

"**Don't tell your mother, but here try this." Dylan whispered to Hope handing him some pear cider.**

"**I heard that." I smirked raising an eyebrow at him. I watched waiting for Hope's reaction hoping he would spit it back in Dylan's face but he didn't. He actually liked it.**

"**Wow this is pretty good actually." He said drinking more. I saw the pack of 12 on the table and pleaded to whatever God there was that he wasn't going to give him all 12 of them. But of course I was wrong and by the time I had noticed, he had drunk three already. Normally I would have kicked Dylan's ass about it but Hope looked like he was having a good time and I was pre-occupied with the occasional glance from Fang to do anything about it. I didn't want to sit with him but I felt awkward sitting here practically by myself drinking iced tea. Oh what the hell...**

**Hope POV**

**My vision was becoming blurred and I almost thought everything was funny, even if it normally wouldn't be. Dad told me it was because I was tipsy which naturally just made me laugh.**

**The rest of the evening practically carried on like that. Being stupid and laughing until we thought our guts were gonna spill out all over the floor. It only got better from there. Lights leaned over and handed me an envelope.**

"**It's your card, I lost it but I just found it." She grinned as I reached out to grab it. I slowly ripped open the paper and looked at the front. It was a picture of her climbing on my back, an old photo taken weeks ago. It was her favourite. I opened the card and squinted to read the small blurry writing inside.**

'**Hope, Happy Birthday, I hope you like your present. Love L.'**

'**P.S. Will you go out with me?.' It finished and I struggled for a few seconds to understand what it was she was asking. Then it came to me. Everyone was watching my reaction to the card and I couldn't just burst out a comment, no matter how tipsy I felt. So I decided to play it cool.**

"**Errr yeah. Thanks Lights, I love it." I said hoping she understood I had replied to her question.**

"**Lets read it." My mum swiped it up quick from my hands before I could stop her and smiled when she reached the end.**

"**How sweet. You guys are great together you know that?" She told us in a sweet, kind and unusual way. Then everyone else just had to help themselves to a piece of the action and read it for themselves. Now everyone could see what she wrote. How embarrassing. But not as embarrassing as it probably would have been, if I were not tipsy. I blushed slightly and saw a demonic look across my brother's face as he read the card. Great. Then, Lights leaned across the floor again and kissed me. Hard. Everyone Ooohed and Ahhed and my face suddenly became hot and my head became even fuzzier. I couldn't move my body and my lips were totally in sync with hers. She quickly pulled back, making me flop back against my beanbag. I stared at my jeans, not wanting to look anyone in the eye. I could feel the jealously pouring off Angel but tried to ignore it. I wondered what plans he had up his sleeve to ruin yet another year, as so far he'd only made me wake up late, cut my clothes and the worm thing, which isn't much compared to what it usually is. I figured he's got something he's hiding.**

**At 10pm, Dad walked me out onto the balcony, just as a shooting star was passing.**

"**Make a wish birthday boy." He smiled and I quickly closed my eyes and made a wish. When I opened them, Dad had placed a small plant on the ground below the balcony. At first I didn't get it, but then I realised what he was trying to do.**

"**Try and make it rise from the ground, like a beanstalk or something." He shouted up to me and I remained on the balcony clueless. Just how did he expect me to do that?**

**I focused on the plant, which was very hard to do believe me, and tried waving my hands around. Nothing as expected. **

"**Try feeling it from inside. Pull it up from the ground with your gut." He shouted up again, and again I was clueless. But I tried to pull it up from the ground using a strange feeling from inside my guy and to my surprise it actually worked! It started shifting in the ground below, growing taller and thicker until it wasn't even a plant at all, it was like a beanstalk, like my Dad had said. I moved my arm up trying to bring it up even higher but I could only go 6 feet off the ground. My Dad looked real pleased but once again I felt useless. Of course my Dad wouldn't let me give up would he? He forced me to fly down and try again until it was perfect. But I'm actually glad he did. Because if he didn't. I never would have surrounded the house with several giant beanstalks. It felt strange having power of something so… strange. I could create them from almost nothing and make them do whatever I wanted. He even showed me how to place my hand on the ground and create small earth tremors.**

"**Now you're getting it." He smiled madly patting me on the back. I think he was real proud of me but I knew I still had a long way to go. "This is only the tip of the iceberg baby." He bellowed punching the air and giving me another slap on the back. I smiled up at him thinking you're a great teacher Dad. But I think he already knew that.**

"**When are you gonna tell everyone about your secret Dad?" I asked. "I think they should know what you do, I'm sure it's safe to tell them now right?" He looked down at me and gave me a lopsided smile.**

"**Maybe soon." He replied and took a running jump into the air. **

**I followed him and found everyone clearing all the rubbish and food away. I quickly said goodnight to everyone and headed for bed, remembering on the way of what I had achieved with my power. I couldn't wait to see what I could do tomorrow. I was gonna train hard. I was gonna be better than Angel. Dad seems to think I can be, so it would be horrible of me to prove him wrong wouldn't it? **

**I pulled my clothes off and sat on the bed. I was still quite tipsy from before and rolled around all over my bed trying to get my socks off. I laughed out loud at myself until Mum came in and tucked me in. But you didn't hear that from me! When she left, I lay there with only the though of my powers. But then I remembered something. Me and Lights were going out. A smile spread across my face and I grinned up at my ceiling. It wasn't until now that I recalled she said ' I hope you like your present'. What present? Was the kiss the present? I lay there for some time wondering what she meant. Wondering if there was maybe something else when a light tap came on my door. I knew it was Lights and quickly scrambled out of bed, forgetting I was only in my boxers and forgetting I was still tipsy and tripping over my clothes, headbutting the door as I opened it.**

"**Are you okay? That sounded like it hurt?" She whispered as I rubbed my head.**

"**Yeah, I'll live." I Iaughed. **

"**Can I come in?" She asked sweetly and I nodded. Her night-gown floated calmly behind her and outlined all her curves. She had great curves in all the right places. And to be honest, her gown wasn't very opaque either. It was more transparent than anything. Not that I thought there was anything wrong with that. Did I mention it was short?**

"**Thanks for saying yes." She grinned excitedly pulling me in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around me and placed her head on my shoulder.**

"**Your welcome. It was a great card. I liked how you presented the message too, although it didn't stay a secret for long." I laughed. She was silent. "The kiss was amazing too. One of the best presents I've ever had." I blushed putting my hands on her hips. She leaned back and grinned, staring into my eyes.**

"**That wasn't your present silly. Well maybe part of it, but not all of it." She smirked running her tongue over my lips gently. I complied and kissed her back, (If you can call that kissing) running my tongue along her lips, kissing her, pressing against her harder and harder. **

**I pulled away and let her kiss the side of my face and my neck. I gripped on to her waist, looking at her curvy hips, her long beautiful waxed legs and small thighs. She moved her feet apart a few inches, giving me a better view of the tops of her legs. Then I remembered what I was wearing. There was no shirt to hide it this time, but for some reason, I almost didn't care. I wanted her to see how attracted to her I was. I gripped onto her waist tighter, pulling her night gown up slowly, revealing more of her legs until I saw her silk purple laced pants. She smiled at me and didn't seem to even notice what I was doing. She grabbed my arms and walked back, sitting on the edge of the bed. I stood in front of her and this time she held my waist, putting her fingers inside my boxers and kissing my stomach. She then pulled on them slowly and my heart felt like it was going to explode.**

"**I don't know what Angel's talking about. Your huge." She winked at me and I laughed, blushing and watching through blurred vision as she lets my boxers fall to the floor.**

"**There's something you should probably know…" I started just as she took me in her mouth. I let out a small gasp and felt my entire body become as hot as molten lava. She slowly moved her head backwards and forwards and I felt an overwhelming sensation in my gut every time she went forward. Her tongue circled the tip of my sensitive parts and she started focusing on only that part. **

**My whole body was tensed up, I was worried that if I loosened up, I'd scare her away with how much pre-cum us mutant bird freaks give off. Yeah, it's about half a teaspoon full. Not nice. It's like a mini orgasm in itself. I needed Lights to know before she did something that I just couldn't control it anymore.**

**I tapped her on the shoulder and she opened her eyes.**

"**Am I doing it wrong?" She asked looking down.**

"**No its really good. Too good. I just want you to know that, well, erm its difficult to explain. You wouldn't be put off by say large amounts of pre-cum would you?" I quickly said hoping I hadn't put her off.**

"**No of course not. Don't worry, your Dad told me everything. Go ahead." She smiled and started licking me from top to bottom. I think I needed serious words with my Dad. But on the positive side, she doesn't mind. Given that, I started to relax a little, to the point where I would have a mini orgasm almost every 5 minutes. She must have felt that I was getting close to the real thing and stopped, pulling me down on top of her. I kissed her neck and ventured down to her chest. She unbuttoned her night gown so I could reach even further down her chest and eventually down to her stomach. **

"**Take them off." She demanded and right away I took hold of her purple-laced underwear and brought them down to her ankles. I kissed lower until I reached the most sensitive part of her body. I explored her area with my tongue making her wet enough for me to slide two fingers inside her. She arched her back and reached out to stroke me, I kissed her neck and thrusted my fingers inside her faster and faster. She moaned softly in my ear until she told me she was ready for more.**

**I froze for a few moments taking in what she was telling me. She wanted me to….**

"**Hope is everything alright? Am I going to fast for you?" She asked holding my face and nudging it with her nose.**

"**No, it's fine, I'm coming." I laughed and shuffled between her legs. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me passionately, rubbing her legs against my sides. I grabbed my hard member and pressed it against her, pushing forward slightly. She bit her lip and dug her nails in to my back.**

**"its okay baby just try and relax." I whispered in her ear as she released her nails and dug them in to the bed sheet instead. Once I was in I half expected myself to wake up in another pool of sweat, but I didn't. This was real. We were really going out and really having sex. It felt better than anything I've ever felt in my entire life.**

**Angelica POV**

**I noticed Max and Fang had been eyeing each other all day. I hope she wasn't gonna do anything stupid. She knows her and Fang can't be together, especially now they both have families of their own. Although I wouldn't be surprised if she had already kissed him or something. Max gives in to Fang way too easily. Always has.**

**Everyone was cleaning up in the lounge and kitchen, deciding what should be thrown away and what should be kept. I saw Fang taking a break in the corner and decided to have a talk with him.**

**"How's it going?" I asked. I could tell he was in deep thought about Max.**

**"Oh, yeah great. You?" He replied sounding dull.**

**"Yeah I'm good. Listen I was wondering if you knew if Lights is able to get pregnant yet? I mean, has she started developing eggs yet?" I asked and he gave me the weirdest look I've ever seen him give a person.**

**"I beg your pardon? Of course she has she's not ten!" Fang groaned.**

**"Yeah sorry." I replied and walked away. When I looked back I saw Fang walking over to Dylan, I got the feeling he was telling him what I had said.**

**"Wonder why she asked that?" Dylan said puzzled to Fang.**

**"Maybe that's why she gave Hope the condom for his birthday? She knew something was going to happen?" He asked Dylan and Dylan stopped sweeping and looked at Fang thoughtful.**

**"Hope is way smarter than that. I had a good feeling he probably would, after all, I kind of gave Lights the idea." Dylan told him and Fang didn't look too impressed. Fang went to the present table and picked up the condom. Dylan looked at Fang for a moment. He walked over to me, but strangely didn't say anything. He then walked passed me towards the stairs, followed by Fang and myself. I had hoped they were asleep in different bedrooms or something, but of course, as soon as Dylan opened up the door, they were both asleep together and naked.**

**"Hope's smart you say?" Fang said raising an eyebrow at Dylan. Dylan smiled, almost like he was proud of Hope. I guess he was.**

**"So if my daughter gets pregnant, that's funny is it?" Fang raised his voice. Dylan turned to face him and told him everything would work out. But it wouldn't would it. I had failed. I had one mission. One goal. And I failed.  
**

"_Don't worry, I will see to it personally that their child will never be born. And if it does, I'll make sure to give it an early burial."__ Angelica spoke clearly and confidently to her master. She would do anything to please him. _


	10. Understanding Demons

**Angelica POV**

**I didn't sleep at all that night. My mind reeled with thoughts of what's going to happen next. Will they have a child? Will I really have to make sure it's destroyed? And the more questions I ask myself, the more stupid I feel, because I already know. I'm the only one that knows what happens before it usually does. Sometimes Dylan does, but it's unclear how much he knows because he never says anything. But I on the other hand know exactly what is going to happen and I can't tell a soul.**

**Maybe the others have figured it out. I guess giving Hope the condom for his birthday probably wasn't one of my most subtle ideas. Now they know I'm on to something. I just hope Dylan doesn't see straight through my lies. He does have a talent for seeing straight through things after all.**

**My master told me a long time ago, in order for me to be truly superior, I would have to stop those who would rise up and be better than myself. I believed him. With my powers and strengths, I believed nobody could match up to me. Not Max, perhaps not even Dylan and I was determined to make sure I was the best. It wasn't enough to just want to lead the flock, I had to be able to lead them all! My master promised me that one day we will be true leaders together, and once I am the most superior along with him, we would have a protégé of our own. That was until I had a vision of the power Max and Dylan's son would have. They even had the cheek to name him Angel! **

**I tried everything I could once I heard she was pregnant to stop the child from being born. I tried poisoning her, I tried to get her into fights, and I even tried making her so stressed that she might loose it, but nothing worked. You can imagine how pleased I was when Max started to become indestructible to the point where nothing bad could touch her and any scrape she had would heal instantly. So in the end 'Angel' was born and even then it was impossible to harm him because he was just too powerful. **

**He was destroying armies, and shooting down helicopters before he was even 5. Nobody ever tried to come after him because they knew it was a complete waste of time. He was the prefect soldier. The smartest kid in the world. The most kindest too. Until Hope was born. Something inside him changed and he became the person he is today. Cruel, cold-hearted and mouthy. **

**I never had visions about Hope like I did Angel. Although recently I've been getting some pretty startling images. Dead animals and insects taking their last breath and old looking trees all just spiralling out of control almost like they were alive. I didn't understand it before, but now the images are becoming clearer. I always knew Hope was the complete opposite to Angel but I never really knew how much so until now. Dylan always had so much faith in Hope and now I know why. **

**The vision I had of their child the night before Hopes birthday really made everything clear. It may even be better than Angel himself. Which is why I must stop at nothing to make sure it doesn't happen. Otherwise I'm in big trouble.**

**Dylan POV**

**I told Max the next morning what Fang and I had seen last night with Hope and Lights. She wasn't the slightest bit impressed but I managed to calm her down and make her see that perhaps it isn't a bad thing. In the end, she managed to agree, but I knew she was going to give Hope a piece of her mind when he got up. It's not like she did anything like that at his age after all…**

**Fang was even quieter than usual, and I tried hard not to make too much eye contact. I didn't want to discuss anything in front of everyone else. Then I realised that Angel didn't know yet. I looked at him cautiously as he entered the room, heading in the fridge for a can of Dr. Pepper and sitting down waiting for his breakfast to magically appear in front of him. He saw me looking and looked cautiously back at me and was aware that Fang was also looking at him.**

"**What the hell you two looking at?" He snapped, taking a swig of his can.**

"**Nothing." I replied bluntly. He continued to face me as though trying to see right into my mind.**

"**I always thought those two made such a sweet couple! I can't believe that they've…." Nudge began cheerfully, but was soon cut off by two blank stares from me and Fang and one horrific death stare from Angel. **

"**That they've?…" Angel asked her tightening his grip around the can.**

"**I really don't think its my position to say…" She grimaced looking at me for the right words. Angel looked at me again and he must have knew as from then on he went completely berserk. **

**Angel POV**

**As soon as Nudge said it wasn't her place to say, I knew. That little rat of a brother had slept with her! My blood felt as though it was on fire inside my veins and without a second thought, finished my drink, screwed it up and flung it across the kitchen nearly hitting someone and raced as fast as I could up towards his bedroom. **

**I kicked the bedroom door open startling them both. I grabbed Hope by the arm and dragged his scrawny butt out of bed and began to throw my fists through the air and straight for his face. His best feature. He muffled out screams of help as I pushed my fists forward splitting his lip, eyebrow and making his nose gush of blood.**

**Suddenly I felt almost paralysed as I saw my body engulfed in Lightening. I cringed and fell back with sparks dancing off and around me. Hope pulled himself up from the floor and grabs the nearest item of clothing to cover himself.**

**My dad pulled me to my feet and pushed me outside to Mum and the others while Dad helped Hope with his wounds.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" My mum yelled watching the remaining sparks dance off my skin.**

"**You don't know? Do you know what he did?" I defended myself thinking that she would have a fit when she realises what Hope did but of course that would just be too easy wouldn't it. Turned out she knew. And not only that, she didn't even seem to care! WTH?**

"**I'm sorry!" Hope tried apologising with a fat lip but Dad hushed him whilst I was shooed away like a dog with no feelings. I stormed off cursing at him, them, and everyone and sat outside under the house out of the way. I needed time to think. I laid back with my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, I could see Hope out front. Alone. A smile spread across my face as I realised it was round 2. **

**I silently made my way towards him until I got close enough to realise he was playing with the only friends he has. Weeds! I grabbed him from behind and threw him hard to the floor making him land with a big Ooof. I hit him hard once in the jaw and twice in the ribs all before he could even blink. I heard a small crack from where I had hit him and stepped back before I did any real damage. Wouldn't want to kill him now would I.**

"**Please Stop! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry." He mumbled hunched over in the fetal position.**

"**Sure ya did. Don't give me that!" I barked kicking away his hands to open up his face.**

"**Please get off! I won't do it again I promise!" He cried trying to swat away my feet.**

"**But you will though, that's the thing. I know you will and you know what happens when you upset me." I said coldly. He squinted up at me with the sun in his face. He struggled to get to his knees but every time he got close to standing up, I kicked him in the ribs and made him fall back down.**

"**Get off!" He screamed sounding more and more angry. But I continued to kick him and shove him around with my feet like he was an empty can in the middle of the path. Something you just have to kick. **

**With one last scream he quickly bounced to his feet and stood ready for a fight. This should be interesting.**

"**I want you to leave me the hell alone!" His voice broke and I stifled a laugh.**

"**What you gonna do about it?" I asked getting him revved up. **

**Suddenly the ground underneath me began to shake and a hole opened up under my feet. He was learning to control his powers but he still had along way to go if he wanted to bury me. So far he had managed to bury my shoes in sand and dirt.**

**A large vine shot up from the ground behind me and reached out for my legs making me loose balance. As I toppled over on my hands and knees I send a small bubble of telekinesis surging outwards around me making Hope fall fast to the floor and the vines to slither backward.**

**I stood lightening fast and propelled Hope further away from myself and pushed that vine back down to the earth where it rose.**

"**Your gonna have to do better than that if you want to make a mark on me." I sniggered. He wriggled around on the floor trying to catch his breath. I walked up to him slowly and began kicking him repeatedly in the ribs and stomach, occasionally hitting his private areas. Whoops!**

**I heard the front door slam and turned to see both my parents flying over to rescue him. Dad grabbed me from behind so I couldn't move and Mum once again helped Hope from the floor like the baby he was.**

**Once inside I overheard Dad talking to Hope telling him how one day he will be better than me in so many ways and that he only has to stay strong till then. I was so furious to think that anyone would say such a thing to that pathetic little weasel. Do they honestly think that he can beat me? I stormed up to my room and laid on my bed next to Jack. He woke as soon as I threw myself on and began squawking of an earthquake. He wasn't all wrong.**

"**Not now Jack. Need to think." I told him and he sat on my chest and looked deep into my eyes. I guess he already knew that.**

"**What am I supposed to do Jack? I've seen what happens, partly anyway, but how am I supposed to make it happen? I need to tell her what I know. It may change everything but I doubt she will listen. She's got him now so what can I do?" I spoke to Jack. I didn't expect him to answer. It was a rhetorical question after all but he replied.**

"**Patience is a virtue." He squawked cocking his head at me. If there's one thing I don't have that's patience.**

"**How long? How much patience do I need?" I asked feeling like I was talking to a psychic.**

"**Wait until she needs someone the most. When she is at her most vulnerable." Jack told me. I just loved it when his beak would go up and down when he talks. I decided that maybe Jack was right. I'll be there for her when nobody else can be. I'll prove myself to her. Maybe taking advice from a parrot wasn't such a bad idea at all.**

**After thinking it all through, I headed back downstairs to see if I could get Lights alone. I needed to tell her what I knew. Nobody was in the kitchen or outside so I checked the lounge. As I stood in the doorway I noticed everyone was watching something on the T.V. **

**I saw Lights next to Hope and knew I wasn't going to get her out of there. Then I realised that they were watching an old video of me when I was about 4 years old….**

**Flashback 1**

"_Mum are you okay?" I asked rushing over to her side._

"_I'm fine it's just a nosebleed that's all. Nothing to worry about." She replied cramming tissues up against her nose._

_I held the box of tissues up for her whilst she applied them to her nose._

_Dad came in and saw what was happening._

"_Not again. If this keeps up you won't have any blood left." He smiled helping her tilt her head forward. "Go grab a damp cloth." Dad instructed me. I ran into the kitchen and rinsed a cloth under the tap. I squeezed as much water out of it as possible and ran back to Mum handing the damp cloth to Dad. He smiled at me as though to say you're a big help son and soon after the blood stopped._

"_Here drink this it'll help with your light-headedness." Dad handed her a pint of water and she laid back sighing. I leaned into her and she put her arm around me, taking big gulps of water. She kissed me onto of the head and whispered I love you in my ear._

"_I love you more." I whispered back._

* * *

**Flashback 2**

"_Dad! Dad! We need an Angel to go onto of the Christmas tree." I exclaimed._

"_Well we could always put you on top of the Christmas tree." He joked and I laughed._

"_I need help with this sweetie." Mum said from the next room. I ran into the lounge and happily helped her attach a load of cherubs to the top of the tree._

"_Looking good guys!" Dad gave us a thumbs up and showed us the Angel he had found for the tree._

"_She looks pretty worn down." Mum said straightening up the doll and wiping off the dust._

"_I think she looks pretty good. Let's give her a chance." I smiled using my powers to place her neatly onto of the tree._

"_She doesn't look that bad." Dad laughed._

"_She's perfect leave her alone." I smiled taking a picture._

"_If you think she looks good then that's good enough for me._

"_Can I help make the reindeer cookies?" I pleaded and Mum nodded._

"_I'm sure yours will be better than anything your mother can cook up." Dad laughed dodging a hit from her._

"_Nobody is perfect. It doesn't matter if she can't cook because she's already amazing just the way she is and I love her." I grinned and she gave me the biggest hug ever._

"_I love her too." Dad replied winking at her._

* * *

**The look on my mothers face as she watched the video brought a tear to her eye. Even Lights looked like she was about to cry.**

"**I never believed you when you said he was the nicest kid anyone could ever meet." Hope told Mum. She smiled at him and then noticed me standing in the doorway.**

"**You were such a cute kid." Lights said with a faint smile. "Really caring and kind." She finished. **

"**I guess that's something your not used to seeing is it?" I asked and she shook her head. Stupid question.**

**The video continued and showed a sports day event at the school I went to. I was running with one of my best friends to win the Golden Team trophy. But halfway through the race he badly sprained his ankle and was no longer able to run. He begged me to go on but I wouldn't leave him. There's no point winning a team trophy if there is no team. So I picked him up and together we slowly made it to the end coming in 14****th**** place. Everyone was so amazed by what I did that in the end we received two small trophies for teamwork. That trophy is sitting on the mantle piece next to the other 4 trophies I won from that year.**

"**Never knew you were like that. What changed?" Lights asked and I couldn't think of anything to say. I just looked at Hope and he looked at me back.**

"**I think I can show you." Dad said taking out the tape and turning it over. As soon as the picture came into focus I recognised what he meant. **

**Flashback**

"_Angel sweetie your father and I have something to tell you." Mum told me. I turned off my game and sat to attention._

"_What is it?" I asked curiously switching glances between my Dad and my Mum._

"_You're going to have a baby brother to play with soon." She told me and it took me a few seconds to take in the information._

"_A what?" I said confused. My Dad looked at my Mum and she looked at him almost like they were talking to each other telepathically._

"_You're going to have a baby brother to play with. Your Mum is pregnant. Grandma did a scan, it's a boy." Dad told me slowly but he already knew how I was going to react. I could tell by the expression on his face he knew that this was something that wouldn't go down to well._

"_Why would you want another baby? Did you plan this?" I asked quickly waiting for a response._

"_We didn't exactly plan it no, but we have talked about maybe having another child. Having you wasn't exactly something we really thought about doing but when you came along, it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to either of us and if this little boy is to be anything like you then that would just about be the most perfect thing we could ask for." Dad explained. I sat there still and silent waiting for them to tell me this was a joke. That they wouldn't do this to me because I am their number one._

"_But why? I don't understand why you want another child. Am I not good enough? Have I done something wrong?" I asked almost yelling._

"_No baby you've done nothing wrong. If anything your more than perfect. But we would like to have another child that's just as amazing and unique as you." Mum said which ticked me off even more._

"_You want another child like me? WHY? If I'm so perfect, why are you replacing me!" I raised my voice._

"_Don't you dare think that! We love you more than anything! We were hoping that the baby would be a girl so you could have a little sister but turns out I'm more prone to having males. Would it have been different if it had been a girl?" Mother asked and I sat and thought for a few moments. A baby sister?_

"_No that would be just as worse! Get rid of it, I don't want a brother!" I screeched crossing my arms._

"_Sweetheart, nothings gonna change. I promise…" Mum began but I cut her off quickly._

"_Don't make promises you obviously cannot keep." I spoke coldly._

"_We're not getting rid of your brother. You will learn to love him when you see him and you will be the best of friends I'm sure of it." Mum tried to convince me, ignoring my previous comment but Dad knew that was never going to happen. Dad knew me too well, he knew this was never going to work out._

"_I can't believe your doing this to me, after everything I've done for you guys! I hate you and your stupid baby!" I howled and ran out the room knocking over things as I passed. I didn't want anything to do with a baby brother, I didn't want him taking up all their time and all their attention. I would come second and the baby would always come first! No matter what they say, they are replacing me and I promise I'm gonna hate that baby for as long as I live!_

* * *

**The T.V fuzzed and the tape whirled to a stop. The room was completely silent. Some people had tears in their eyes, some had shock, some faces were just blank. Hope looked at me and it looked like he almost felt sorry for me. Lights looked at me through shiny eyes, trying to fight back the tears.**

"**I get it now." She mumbled. I pushed off the doorframe and walked away with my head held down.**

**Lights came after me and put her hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her and saw the sadness in her eyes.**

"**If I became this person again, would you think twice about being with me?" I spoke quietly. She looked confused for a moment but then her face softened and she understood what I meant.**

"**I'm with Hope, I really love him. Why?" She asked not looking away from my eyes.**

"**Isn't it obvious. I still want to be with you." I told her straight and she seemed taken back.**

"**I didn't know you felt that way." She replied rubbing her arms.**

"**I've had a vision. We have a son." I confessed and her face turned blank.**

"**What?" She replied unable to say anything else. I showed her the picture I drew from my wallet and she studied it carefully.**

"**That doesn't mean anything. I'm having Hope's baby. I'm pregnant and I love him." She told me tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry but I just don't know if I can believe what you say." She finished and stared at the floor.**

"**In the vision, you told me if it's a boy, you want to call him Thunder. If it's a girl you want to call her Valentine because that's one of your favourite times of the year." I spoke slowly giving her time to process.**

"**How do you know that? Nobody knows that!" She asked.**

"**I told you, I had a vision." I replied bluntly and I showed her the picture again.**

"**It's still too late. I'm already having a child. I'm sorry." She tells me and walks away.**

**Angelica POV**

**I thought I had more than one problem that I had to deal with. Now I find out that I have another. I don't know how this could have possibly happened. A child that I didn't foresee? Could it be possible that he is telling the truth? Come on Angel you're a mind reader for God's sake! I poked my head around the door just enough to see Angel standing, holding the piece of paper in his hand. He was definitely telling the truth.**

**My master was NOT going to be pleased.**


	11. Say Goodbye

**Max POV**

"**Can I talk to you for a moment?" Fang asks tugging on my arm. My heart started racing at the thought of being alone with Fang. I remembered the kiss we shared a few days ago and wondered if it was about that.**

"**Look, I'm sorry for what's happened since we got here, I've decided that me and Lights are gonna go back home." Fang said and my heart melted. Fang's gonna leave?**

"**No, there's no trouble. I'd love for you to stay longer, do you have to go?" I asked and he nodded.**

"**I'm already set, just got to tell Lights and we will be out of your hair." He said giving me a crooked smile. I didn't want him to leave. That's the last thing I want him to do.**

"**Please don't go." I whispered.**

"**Have to." He replied and left me standing alone feeling like the world was about to collapse on top of me. He was leaving me again.**

**I watched as Lights held Hope close. I felt sorry for them being torn apart like this. I know how if felt and its one of the most painful things in the world.**

"**Will I be able to see you again soon?" Hope asked and she looked at Fang and he nodded. **

"**I'll miss everyone." She tried to put on a brave face but I knew this must have been killing her inside.**

"**Take care of yourself. Don't do anything stupid." Angel grinned and she laughed. I didn't quite understand what was going on with them two but I knew he cared a lot about her. **

"**Do you really have to go? It's so nice to have more people here especially more girls." Angelica pleaded.**

"**Ange, it's okay, she has to go." Nudge held her arm and gave her a mini hug.**

"**But, she belongs here now, Fang you don't want to leave us again surely?" Angelica asked seeming persistent.**

"**We have to go. I'm sorry." Fang replied and reached out for his daughter to follow him. **

**I stood on the balcony and watched as Fang flew away into the distance. His strong black wings beating up and down in the wind was beautiful to watch. I felt terrible for letting him leave. But he'd already made up his mind and when Fang does that there is no changing it.**

"**Sweetheart, I'm also going to head back home. It was a pleasure to be here with you all but it's time I went home and paid my bills." My Mum told me. Great now she was leaving me. This day sucked.**

**Jeb took her bags and Ella helped put her stuff in his car ready for the jet a few miles away. Of course Ella went with her so the house felt pretty empty with them gone. Although saying that I'm glad Jeb went with her, the house is always more pleasant without him in it.**

**For the rest of the day all I could think about was why I had let Fang leave. Angelica was right, they did belong here and it didn't feel right without them. Still, Fang did have a girlfriend and Lights was probably missing her mother.**

"**Max?" Angelica's voice eerily sounded from behind the bedroom door.**

"**What is it." I replied with an obvious hint of depression in my voice. Ange came in and sat next to me on the bed.**

"**Fang belongs here right?" She asked and I nodded.**

"**Always has." I replied trying hard to block my thoughts from her.**

"**Then why don't you tell him to come back? Persuade him to come back. You're the only one who can and I love Fang being here it's just like old times. Text him." She demanded giving me my phone. And I thought I was desperate.**

"**Alright. I'll text him. But I can't promise anything." I told her and she smiled happily like she used to when she was a little girl.**

"**Do what you need to do." She whispered and left the room with a skip in her step. Wonder what she meant by that.**

**I flipped open my mobile and began to write a message to Fang.**

_Hey it's Max. I just wanted to say that everyone is really down that your gone. They miss you. I miss you. I want you to come back. Do you think you can come back? It would mean a lot to the others and it would mean a great deal to me too. I need to see you. X_

**I watched as the message began sending and tapped my fingers on the phone impatiently. Sent.**

**I stared at the phone waiting for a reply. Come on Fang reply.**

**A few minutes later my phone vibrated and my heart nearly leapt from my chest. I quickly flipped it up and read the message.**

Max, I don't know why you want me back so badly, you have your family there, I'll just get in the way. Lights needs to see her mother for a while and I need a break from all the excitement. I'm sorry but this is the best thing right now. I'm sorry. F.

**Reading Fang message was painful and I had to honestly think why I wanted him back so much. I guess I just loved being around him and with him here, it feels like old times. Maybe I still love him?**

Please consider it? If not now then maybe in a few days? A week? I don't know what else to say. I just miss you being around. You have no idea how it felt when you left before, and now your doing it all over again and it just hurts. Who is this really best for, because it most surely isn't moi…

**I hit the send button with frustration. He thought this was a good idea? He thought that last time too and look where that got him. Then I realised, it got him a family. I flopped back on the bed and squeezed my eyes shut. I tried to think of something to say that would make him want to come back. But wasn't that being selfish? He had a family, a life. Why should he come back? What gives me the right to take him away from them?**

It's best for me, Max. I will come back in a while but not just yet. I need to clear my head first and spend some time with my family. I hope you can understand this. If you really need to talk, I can meet you somewhere. I just don't want things to get…uncomfortable.

**What did Fang mean by uncomfortable? Did he find being with me again uncomfortable? God I hope not. I sent him a text telling him to meet me at the Grand Canyon in half an hour. He told me he would be waiting and my stomach did flip flops. Out in the night alone with Fang sent shivers down my spine.**

**I quickly showered changed clothes and told everyone I was going out for some air. Luckily nobody decided to come with me and Dylan didn't suspect a thing. I threw myself out into the open sky and beat my wings fast against the wind towards the G.C.**

**As I approached the meeting spot, I could see Fang sitting on an open ledge, staring down at the endless drop. I swooped in gracefully and slowly he stood up to face me.**

**"I thought you would have been here sooner." He smiled. My heart felt suddenly warm in my chest, but perhaps that was just my imagination.**

**"I showered and changed before I came." I told him and he came closer to smell.**

**"You smell nice." He complimented me and I felt me face flush. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked standing lopsided in front of me.**

**"I just wanted to talk to you. Be near you." I trailed off, hearing only the wind and the flapping of nearby birds.**

**"Yeah?" Fang's eyes seemed brighter as he stepped closer towards me. He was several inches taller than I was, close to 10 in fact and towered above me close. Real close. I could smell his scent as it reached out to me. It was hypnotising.**

**"I erm, I want you to come back, when your ready." I tried to get my words straight but was distracted by how close he was next to me.**

**"I will. In about a week or two. Why did you really call me here?" He whispered to my face making me feel suddenly chilly.**

**"I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed your visit." I lied.**

**"Max, I still know you inside out. I know when your lieing." Fang smiled looking into my eyes.**

**"I miss you…" I whispered unable to stop myself.**

**"Max…" Fang spoke faintly sending Goosebumps all over my arms. "When I'm with you, alone, I find it hard to…control myself." He told me and my eyes widened.**

**"Then why do you want to stay away?" I asked searching his beautiful dark eyes for, well anything.**

**"Because I can't be near you. I care about you a lot and when we're close, like before…" Fang stopped and I remembered the kiss we shared when we were both covered in flour.**

**His arms traced up and down my sides and I felt my whole body drawing closer to his until we were touching. I placed my hands on his hips and put my head under his chin. His warmth flooded onto me and I almost felt like never letting go no matter what.**

**"Max, its best we don't…" He began but when I looked him in the eyes, I caught a glimpse of emotion. He wanted me. Bad. My eyes opened wide at the realisation that Fang wanted me more than I had realised.**

**"Go home." He told me quickly and my mood turned sour quick.**

**"No way. Not leaving." I told him hoping he wouldn't take me there himself.**

**"Please, before anything happens that we regret." He tried to let go of me but I stood still not moving and he did the same.**

**"With you I regret nothing." I replied and then he pulled me close against him and kissed me hard. He held my face as our tongues battled wildly against each other. I tugged on his shirt and he took that as a sign that I wanted more. He pulled away from me and pulled his shirt over his head in one easy move. His hard muscular chest seemed to glow in the moonlight that surrounded us. It was perfect. He was perfect.**

**He drew in fast wrapping himself around me kissing my neck and holding my tight against him. When I didn't move he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.**

**"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… Please go before I…." Fang actually stumbled on his words as he removed himself from me and turned his back to face me. He put his hands on his hips and let out a small sigh. This was killing him too.**

**"Fang…" I moved a step forward but he didn't move or say anything.**

**"Please go back to your family, nothing can happen between us." He told me and I almost felt like screaming at the top of my lungs and kicking stuff.**

**"Fang I love you too." I yelled out and my voice carried out over the cliff and echoed for miles. His face looked stunned like he had been hit by Lightening and could no longer move. It was out in the open, he knew how I felt about him, even though I shouldn't for a thousand reasons, I couldn't help it. I still loved him.**

**"You do?" He finally managed to spit out not loosing the stunned look on his face.**

**"No, I just shouted that out for fun…" I replied with a sarcastic tone. That made him smile and he put his arms around me again and held me close.**

**I clung to his naked chest like glue and before I realised what I was doing, I began showering his torso in kisses. He smelt so good and felt so warm next to me that I began wondering if all of his body was this warm. I looked up into his eyes and wished for him to kiss me again. Luckily I didn't have to wait long until he pressed his lips to mine and began rubbing my back and sides with his hands. Our kisses grew hungrier to the point where he began to tug on my jacket to remove it until I was down to my vest and jeans.**

**I didn't want to hurt my family by doing anything with Fang and I was sure he felt the same about his, so I told him a one time only deal and nobody shall ever know. He agreed and took off his shoes and threw them to the side.**

**By now we had made our way into a cave leaving a trail of shoes, jackets and tops. There wasn't really much left. My heart was racing faster than a jet as Fang slowly unhooked his belt and the button on his jeans. He was blushing hard and I bit down on the inside of my cheek to stop from turning as red as blood. The more slowly he did it, the more I felt my face heat up and my legs turn to jelly.**

**As soon as he pulled his zipper down he let his jeans fall to his ankles and moved in to kiss me. I put my hands on his hips, feeling his boxers under my hands and wanted more than anything to just tug on them and see his reaction.**

**Go on Max, do it, watch Fang's face go bright pink! I dared myself over and over to do it but in the end all I could do was pull them down enough so that I could hold his butt in my hands. But even then his reaction was more than satisfying to see as he bit his lower lip and avoided direct eye contact.**

**I realised that Fang was practically naked and I was still in jeans and a vest. I could tell Fang was thinking 'Okay, now you' as he touched the bottom of my vest and pulled it over my head and threw it to the floor. Didn't really have much use for a bra as I don't really have anything to put in it so now I was completely topless and I covered myself up with both of my arms.**

**"Don't hide, I think you're beautiful." Fang whispered holding my arms and trying to direct them down to my sides.**

**"Easy for you to say, you don't have a lame excuse for breasts." I laughed and he smiled.**

**"But you're beautiful Max." He repeated kissing my neck and fumbling with my jeans. He managed to unbutton me and pull my zipper down by the time he rose for air. He was even brave enough to pull them down a little, but only enough so he could get a glimpse of my underwear and the tops of my thighs. He kissed my neck again whilst I pulled down my jeans with my feet, exposing my lower half to the cool air that circulated around us. He then pressed himself onto me and all thoughts of the cold were gone, all I felt was Fang's warmth pressing against me.**

**"Last moves yours." I grinned as he put both his thumbs in his boxers and pulled on them slightly, revealing a long line of hair creeping all the way down…**

**"Am I teasing you?" He asked smirking and I smirked back blushing, turning my gaze to the floor.**

**"Whilst I was looking away he pulled them down and kicked them towards everything else, then started on mine. Once mine were off, he grabbed hold of my waist and moved me further in to the cave. He told me to lie on his clothes and I did. I watched him in the dim light move down to join me, positioning himself between my legs.**

**I wanted him so bad right then, caressing his warm, naked body in my hands felt so good.**

**"Max, I don't exactly have any protection on me…" He whispered looking panicked.**

**"Don't worry, I have pills to take whenever I have…You get the idea." I said making him take a sigh of relief.**

**I felt his strong manhood brush against my opening and bit my lip in frustration. Why doesn't he do it already, he's killing me.**

**Fang showered my body in kisses repeatedly until he got the message I wanted him by wrapping my legs around his waist. He laughed a rare laugh which only I've ever seen like once before and reached down with his hand and placed himself inside of me. I've never heard Fang make so many noises quite like these before, it was actually quite sexy. The best part was that he didn't hold back either, maybe he felt he had to give it his all to keep my interest, seeing as I've been with Dylan for so long. But he didn't need to prove anything to me because he was amazing at it. **

**He pushed himself deep into me with powerful thrusts over and over making me breathe deeply and loudly along with Fang. Then he went faster and my groans echoed through the cave, but I was enjoying him too much to be embarrassed. He looked into my eyes and gave me one of the most Angelic smiles he could possibly give, then he bit his lip and blushed as he held my wrists against the floor with his hands.**

**It went on like that for a little while until Fang collapsed on top of me exhausted and gasping for breath.**

**"Your gonna come back now right?" I asked holding his head on my chest. He nodded and told me in a few weeks.**

**"Do you think you can survive without me for that long?" He teased and I elbowed him in the side.**

**"I think I'll manage." I grinned and kissed him on top of his the head.**

**"I'm glad I met up with you." I told him and he laughed.**

**"I bet you are." He panted standing up to get the feeling back in his legs.**

**We had a long romantic kiss on the edge of the cliff before we said goodbye.**

**"See you in a few?" I asked and he nodded. He gave me one final kiss goodbye before he disappeared right in front of me. But before he did, the last thing that could be heard on the cliff top was Fang's small voice echoing the words 'I love you Max' spreading through the canyon.**


	12. Authors Note

_Just a quick note to say Hi and I hope your enjoying the story so far!_

_I know the 'Max in love with Dylan but also in love with Fang' thing is probably confusing many people at the moment but I just wanted to add a small amount of Fax as to keep the readers (especially the Fax readers) begging for more. And because it's more interesting! I hope you can forgive me for pairing Max with Dylan :S _

Also I know many people don't even think that much of Dylan and prefer Fang wayyyy more which is completely understandable, I am glad to hear that those readers who don't like him have given this story a chance and do in fact like him in this so thank you! :D

My reward to you is Faxness! :p

Encase any of you are confused as to what is going on so far drop me a message and tell me what part your confused about and I will try my best as to explain it. I would explain the whole story so far on here but I might be here for a while :S

Finally, if anyone has any ideas or thoughts they want to share with me about the story, feel free to let me know and I will see what I can squeeze in as I've already got the next few chapters planned out.

If you want to see more or less of something or want me to ad anything in let me know and I'll do my best

Sorry for the lecture :P

Next Chapter will be up soon!


	13. Not giving up

**Max POV**

I got back home but before I entered the front door, I quickly brushed myself down and ran my fingers through my long, tangled hair. I was praying to whatever God existed that nobody would tell what had happened between Fang and I. Hadn't really thought this through. I mean, it's not like I planned it or anything... It just happened.  
Oldest excuse in the book, I know. I chuckled to myself thinking of how easily the great Maximum Ride goes weak at the knees for tall, dark and handsome. I shook my head a couple of times to rid Fang from my thoughts. I turned the handle on the front door and pushed, walking confidently and quickly inside putting on a brave but hopefully blank face.

Dylan was the first person I laid eyes upon. Figures. He stood with a towel in his hand drying a plate or something small enough to conceal itself and smiled weakly as I came through.  
"So what happened?" Dylan asked softly. Oh God. Does he know? Maybe he's giving me the opportunity to tell him myself what happened?  
"I think he's coming back. I know how hard it is to have someone you care about leave suddenly. I didn't want to put Hope through that. He finally seems so happy having Lightening around." I told him hoping he would believe that I didn't also do it because I still loved Fang.  
"Yeah, you're right. Besides, if he's gonna be a daddy, he's gonna wanna be with her through it." Dylan said focusing on drying whatever was in his hand. I'd almost forgot!

I remembered back to Hope sleeping with Lightening. Could she really be pregnant?! I felt angry all over again and wanted to give Hope a piece of my mind. But then I had Angel at around his age. I wasn't really any better.  
"It's getting late, think I'll head up to bed." I told Dylan not wanting to look at him incase he could see right through me and tell what I had done with Fang. He kissed me on top of my head and told me he would see me soon. He seemed fine. For the moment at least.

I searched the rooms downstairs and said goodnight to Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy who were fixated on the TV. Angelica must have been in her room and Hope must have been in his. I could tell him the good news about Fang and Lightening coming back soon. I knocked on his door and saw him sitting on his bed with his laptop open. He looked upset. He seemed to bounce back to life when I told him the news. Angel stood silently in the doorway and smiled slightly upon hearing what I said. He gave Hope a stern look and I decided I'd grill Hope later about his night with Lightening, and leave the room before things got messy again. I headed towards the hall when Angel put his hand on my arm and stopped me.  
"Really? You're actually okay with him, doing 'that', with her and getting her pregnant?!" Angel asked in an angry deep voice. I frowned.  
"I don't know what to think at the minute. If she is then we will figure something out. But I insist you leave it alone and just le them get on with it. I can tell you like her. But for now just leave it be. Please?" I pleaded seeing his face looked almost shocked when he knew that I knew he liked her. Why else would he play up so much. Even for Angel. I could tell he likes her.  
"If there is anyone she is supposed to be with, then it's me! Not that waste of space! He can't look after himself! How's he gonna..." Angel started but I put my hand up to cut him off. Definitely didn't need a lecture from him right now. He sighed and stormed off to his room, shouting 'whatever' and slamming the door. Maybe if he wasn't so rude and arrogant he might have a chance with her. Lightening doesn't seem like the type of girl to go for a guy like that. Poor Angel.

**Hope POV**

Can't quite believe Fang and Lightening are coming back here so soon. They haven't long left! Mum must have said something to twist Fangs arm. Wonder what it was...  
People are saying that I'm gonna be a dad! I mean yeah we didn't use protection or anything, which is really stupid of me. I know better than that! Maybe alcohol wasn't a good idea for me. I don't think I would have done 'that' with Lightening unprotected if I didn't. But I certainly don't regret it. Was the most amazing feeling! And she chose me! Angel must hate me more than ever right about now. But he's never really been into girlfriends. Definitely hasn't been interested in having children. I bet he doesn't even like her one bit. Just wants to use her and stop me from being happy. Yeah, that sounds like something Angel would do. Ass.

A few hours passed when I heard the familiar sound of Fang and Lightening's voices from beneath the floorboards. They must be here! I surged forward off my bed and accelerated downstairs to greet them. Lightening greeted me with a warm tight hug and Fang just smiled and nodded his head. I saw Fang look towards my Mum and gave her a sort of smile that I'm guessing could have told her a thousand words. They've known each other for so long, they probably have their own secret code or something. It was already quite late, so everyone started heading to bed. Luckily Lightening was allowed to sleep with me now. They didn't really see much point in keeping us apart.  
"So, you're not mad about me being pregnant? I mean, I do feel slightly different already. I wouldn't want you to hate me cause I quite like the idea of having a little one." Lightening told me with a smile spread across her face, getting wider and wider.  
"Why would I hate you?! I'm the one that did this to you in the first place. I am sorry about that." I mumbled hanging my head down and playing the the pattern on one of my pillows. She put her hand under my chin and brought my head back up so Ii was facing her. She grinned but didn't say anything. Just kissed me softly on the lips, making me blush slightly.  
"We both did this. But I'm pretty happy about it. I think you'll be a great Daddy. You're kind and gentle and I wouldn't have you any other way." Lightening said between kisses. I felt my face flush bright red at her sweet compliments. I put my arms around her neck and hugged her tight.  
"You make me feel so happy and I'm so lucky to have you. Whatever happens, I'll be with you." I spoke softly against her long silky hair and she squeezed me tighter.  
"Aaww, isn't that sweet. You make me sick. What a disaster." Angels voice boomed from the doorway. He just won't quit being an ass. I resisted the urge to reply to his ridiculous comments and turned away from him. I couldn't be bothered arguing with him. It's pointless arguing with him. "If you ever decide you want a real man. You know where I am." Angel flirted to Lightening and winked before he slid out the gap in the door and slithered away like the snake he is. That certainly wasn't going to happen, no matter what he said or did, Lightening wasn't going to go anywhere near him. I can't think who would even want to!  
"Hope, ignore him. You know what he's like. He'll do anything to wind you up and try to get the better of you. But you're already better than him cause you have me." Lightening exclaimed. She was good at making me feel better. I nodded and hugged her again. I wondered what I would do without her, now that I have her, I never want to let her go.

A few months passed. Angel was still Angel. And everyone else was still everyone else. It had been quiet for what felt like a really long time. Lightening seemed to get bigger and bigger with every passing week. Although, she wasn't completely huge. I think her bump suited her. She looked so adorable. And boy did she eat the most strangest things! One morning I found her mashing up a banana with a potato masher and putting it all between two bits of bread. With grated cheese! Just thinking about it makes me want to vomit.

I'm getting pretty good at driving now too. Had a few lessons a week. Lightening thought it would be good if I could drive for when the baby arrives. We still don't know the sex of it yet, but I quite like surprises. Haven't thought of any names but I think we'll pick something when it's born. Can't wait to see what he/she looks like.

My powers are starting to come along too. I'm pretty good at causing mini earthquakes, but I don't know what good that will do. I've managed to move a few large boulders and create plants, trees and other amusing green type things. But I don't really know how all that's gonna help me in a fight. Dad told me to be patient. But it's frustrating.  
"Hope! You coming?!" My Dad shouted opening the car door. I jumped off the front porch and ran over towards the car - another lesson!

**Lightening POV**

I watched Hope slowly drive off in Dylan's car. He was getting so much better!  
"What you doing?" A loud voice came suddenly from behind me. Angel.  
"Nothing. Just watching Hope drive off, that's all." I replied quietly. He stood in the doorway, he seemed to do that a lot, and stared at me. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked back at him. I thought maybe if I stared back he might go away. But he didn't. Instead, he came closer and sat next to me.  
"Why are you with him? Really." He asked almost politely.  
"Because I adore him. He's wonderful. He cares." I told him not looking him in the eyes. I fiddled with my purple nail varnish not knowing what to do. Angel made me feel uncomfortable. But I didn't know why.  
He sat next to me for a few moments, quietly watching me pick at my nails. I inhaled a deep breath and looked up at him. He had a sincere look in his eyes and seemed, for the moment at least, like a normal calm person. Angel doesn't do calm. Even his looks are always mean and evil. But not this time. His face was blank. And he looked at me almost like he cared, too.  
"I can do things for you that no other could do." Angel began, breaking off the awkward silence. "I can do things to you that you wouldn't even believe." He finished, not taking his gorgeous blue eyes away from mine. I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I wasn't keen to find out. Sure I was curious, but you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat.  
"Let me show you." Angel said suddenly and he stood up in front of me. My heart suddenly started to beat twice as fast and I couldn't bring myself to look up and see what he was doing. Before long he was kneeling down in front of me and pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it to the floor. His naked torso seemed to gleam in the sunlight from behind me. I noted every muscle and how he had worked it to perfection. He did have a beautiful body, I'll give him that.

Suddenly with no warning at all, he put his hands on my hips and grabbed the top of my leggings, pulling them straight off with one powerful tug. I gasped but before I could react he lifted up my long vest and did the same with my underwear as my leggings. Oh my...  
He began kissing up my thighs getting closer and closer to 'that spot' until he was practically there. I was gobsmacked, I didn't know what to say or do. Instead, I made a strange noise with my throat and slowly moved my shaking hand to push him away. He quickly moved it to the side and pulled my legs up on top of his shoulders and gently started to lick me there. He got rougher and rougher and then started to add a finger inside me. He had huge hands so naturally his fingers were too.  
"Angel what..what are you doing?" I managed to choke out, but he didn't reply. Just carried on moving his middle finger inside me and licking. It actually felt, dare I say it, amazing. He definitely knew what he was doing. He inserted his index finger inside me along with his middle finger and began rubbing a spot inside me, making me go crazy. I couldn't speak and I couldn't even move. I was totally exposed to him. With his free hand, he planted it on top of my abdomen, and pushed down slightly. I would have thought my bump would have put him off, but I guess I was wrong. He was rough against me and worked his fingers in fast and strong. I wondered if someone would walk in any minute and see us. He definitely didn't know gentle much, but what he was doing felt incredible. I couldn't help but start to shake all over and groan as he moved his fingers in and out at wicked speed. I felt like I was close to whatever a full body orgasm was, until he stopped so suddenly. At first I thought it was because he heard someone coming. But he stood up, licked his lips and even his fingers before he put his hands on his hips and smirked down at me. I was shaking and out of breath and even a little confused. I glanced quickly at the huge bulge in his jeans and the huge wet patch and looked back into his eyes.  
"You get the full finish when you're mine." He stated boldly, smiling like he'd won an award or something. I stared up at him with my mouth open slightly, unable to say anything. It must have teased him too though surely. Judging from the looks of his jeans I'd say yes. He saw me studying him and looked down at his jeans. He chuckled to himself and peered back at me.  
"Why did you.." I began shakily.  
"Because I can." He told me. "Because I know how to make a girl feel amazing. I know how to make her soak herself. To leave her begging for more." He finished, unbuttoning his trousers, I'm assuming to air himself.  
"But obviously that teases you aswell?" I asked him sounding more like myself. He laughed slightly.  
"You wouldn't be able to handle me." He winked. "Plus, I wouldn't want to hurt you. Believe it or not. You've seen how gentle I am not."  
"Oh..." I stammered. I tried not to picture him forcing himself on top of me. Compared to him, I'm tiny. He could easily break me in half. The thought of all that started to make me feel strange down below. Ii remembered he'd stopped so suddenly and I was still feeling hot under the collar. I think he could tell. Damn him, why did he have to do that!  
"If you want more, then you picked the wrong guy to be with." Angel said.  
"I'm not your toy! You shouldn't have done that, I'm with Hope and that's that." I explained sharply. He came in quickly and leaned on the bed, his face level with mine. He had a determined look in his eyes. I felt uncomfortable again and a little afraid.  
"You loved that. Don't deny it. I know you want more, you want me to finish. Yes I'm hard and would like nothing more than to ram my cock deep inside you and feel you break beneath me. But the only reason I won't is because you're not just any girl to me. If you were I would have destroyed you already." Angel bluntly told me. I stared into his eyes taken back and not knowing what to say back. If I wasn't just any girl to him, what was I? He pulled my by the hair and tilted my head back, kissing me hard on the lips.

**Angel POV**

I pulled away from her suddenly, making sure I stop before she finishes. Don't want her too satisfied now.  
"You get the full finish when you're mine." I told her smiling. She looked down at my jeans and saw the effect she had one me. Damn she gets me going. I felt the huge wet patch in my jeans and chuckled.  
I told her I know how to make a girl feel amazing. Her body language told me she agreed. I knew she loved every second of what just happened, no matter how hard she will try to deny it. She raised her voice and told me I shouldn't have done that. I leaned in real close and I blurted out what I'd really like to do to her. It seemed to take her by surprise. Before she could say anymore I tilted her head up and kissed her hard. God her kisses were delicious. I decided to walk away then and there and not look back, just incase I couldn't help myself and go back for more. I wanted her so bad. I craved her. Something about her was different from most girls I meet. But I couldn't hurt her. I wanted her for myself and I wasn't giving up that easily.


	14. Labour Day

**Hope POV**

3:30am. I stirred next to Lights who was already awake when I opened my eyes. She smiled softly at me and stroked my face with her finger.  
"Can't sleep?" I mumbled, snuggling up next to her.  
"Not really." She replied, running her fingers through my hair. She kissed me on top of my head and I looked up to face her. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I reached up a little and planted a soft kiss  
on her petite lips. I felt her smile against the kiss and smiled back, kissing her more. I shuffled next to her in the bed and layed on top of her. Our kisses grew more and more hungry and as soon as she wrapped  
her legs tightly around my waist I knew what she wanted.

Before long we were both half naked and I was placing myself inside her for the second time. I wasn't very good, but she seemed to really like it. I held myself up above her and slowly pushed myself inside her  
repeatedly making soft moans as I did.  
"I love your moans." Lightening told me putting her hands on my face. I blushed and she giggled. She's so damn cute.  
As I got faster she got wetter, but not to long I felt a gush of liquid hit my penis inside of her and I pulled out instantly. It went everywhere.  
"Oh my God!" She shrieked. She sat up and looked at me shocked. "I think my water just broke!" She shrieked again looking at the pool of water soaking into the bed.  
"Crap, I'll get everyone! Hold on!" I panicked, her pulling my pyjama bottoms back up and running to the door nearly tripping over my rug. It's happening now! I couldn't believe it. Most inconvenient time, too!  
My Mum and Dad came rushing out of their bedroom towards me as I shouted down the hall. My brother poked his head around his door and looked up and down the hall and then into my room. He stared at  
her for a moment and then shut his door. What's his problem?

It only took seconds for everyone to come pouring out of their rooms and running towards me. Fang popped up out of no where and rushed in to his daughter. My Mum and Nudge both went inside the room but  
everyone else had to stay outside. Luckily I was allowed in and Angel came out of his room just as I went back into mine and shut the door. I could tell Lights was scared. Heck I was shaking!  
"What can I do?" I asked fidgeting on the spot.  
"Hold her hand and sit with her." My Mum instructed me fiercely. Fang was on the other side of Lightening and My Mum and Nudge were getting her ready. The butterflies in my stomach were killing me, not to mention the nails digging into my hand that Lights was squeezing tightly. My mum told her she was dilated enough and ordered her to push. She seemed reluctant at first but I reassured her that she could do  
it and she started to push.

My heart was pounding the entire time, at one point I think I was squeezing Lightening's hand harder than she was squeezing mine. She was doing so well. Angel randomly decided to put his head around the  
door and look in but Nudge quickly threw a pillow and at his head and he went away. He definitely wasn't welcome in here.  
About an hour and 40 minutes in and she finally gave birth! I couldn't see it very well when my Mum pulled it out and wrapped in a small towel and cleaned it up. Lights was exhausted and looked like she was  
close to passing out. My Mum handed me my baby and smiled.  
"Congrats, it's a boy." She told me, gently placing him in my arms. Everyone started coming through the door to take a look at our newest family member. I opened the towel slightly and gazed upon him. He was so quiet, not even crying! He had lots of dark hair on his head and just about make out a streak of some kind at the front of his head, like blonde or white.  
"Wow he's so unique! I want him he's adorable! Look how much hair he's got! What are you gonna name him?" Nudge squealed with excitement. I handed him over to Lights and I saw the tiny wings on his back.  
One wing was black and it looked like the other was a light colour, like an off white perhaps.  
"He's really unique isn't he?" Lightening said grinning, holding him closer.  
"Call him Rainbow." Angel said laughing to himself in the corner.  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Lights barked frowning at him.  
"Oooh I know, call him BlackJack." Gazzy said.  
"Umm, I don't know.." Lights trailed off.  
"Just Jack then?" Gazzy said again.  
"How about...Onyx." Iggy said. Everyone looked at Iggy with a strange look, which was wasted with him being blind and all.  
"Hope don't you have any ideas?" My Mum asked. All eyes fell to me. I sat there for a few minutes and thought. A name did come to mind..  
"Yin Yang?" I said with uncertainty. I thought everyone was going to laugh at me but they didn't. Lights smiled a little bit and looked at me.  
"I like that." She replied.  
"Really?" Angel said with a sarcastic tone.  
"I love it!" Nudge said and everyone else seemed to agree. I felt so pleased that I could be the one to give him a name and everyone actually liked it!  
"Can I hold him please?" Angelica asked stepping forward from the back. Lights nodded and passed him over. Angelica smiled at him and held him close. "He's lovely." She grinned. She quickly handed him over  
to the next person to hold. Everyone got a turn, except Angel of course.

**Angelica POV**

I watched from the back as everyone took turns trying to pick a name for the boy. Finally Hope came up with a name and I stepped forward asking to hold him. When Lightening passed over the boy, I held him  
close in my arms. I pretended just for a second that he was my child and I smiled. This boy was going to grow up and have so much power. They didn't even realise it yet. I needed to do something about this kid.  
And soon. I had ideas up my sleeve. And I would please my master.

I handed the boy over to Nudge who practically snatched him off me. I needed to get out of here. I needed to call in a couple favours. If I didn't do it now I knew by the time I did, it might be too late. I couldn't  
get close enough to Lightening whilst she was pregnant with him. Hope was always around and when he wasn't, Angel was. I couldn't stop him from being born, but before he comes to full terms with his  
powers, I need to have him eliminated. Shame. He's such a cute baby, too.

**Angel POV**

Everyone was taking it in turns to hold the baby, getting so excited over nothing really. I knew nobody was going to ask me if I wanted to hold him. Although every now and then someone can surprise you and  
Dad passed the baby over and literally dumped him in my arms. Hope stiffened in his seat and Lightening looked worried.  
"Say hi to your nephew." Dad said. He trusted me holding him? Suppose it would be bad if I dropped him. They'd know I did it on purpose anyway. I've never felt so awkward. I held him against my chest and  
looked around the room.  
"Kinda suits you, bro." Gazzy told me giving me a thumbs up. I frowned at him and his smile soon dropped. The baby moved slightly and I had to grab him and pull him up. Fidget like his Dad. Hopefully he won't  
be quite as stupid.  
"Have him back." I said quickly, dumping him back on Dad and moving back incase he decided to try handing him to me again.  
"Poor Angel. He can take down helicopters, go head to head with armies all by the age of 5. But when it comes to babies he hasn't a clue and he's totally out of his zone." Nudge giggled. I hated her sometimes.  
"Seriously though, Gazzy's right. Baby on the hip. Did suit." Dad said and I felt like I wanted to throw up.  
"You're all morons." I told them and folded my arms. Lightening hadn't taken her eyes off of me the whole time. I felt too uncomfortable to be in here anymore and headed out. Too much emotion and stupidity  
all in one room. Not to my liking.

About a week went by and everyone was still buzzing over the new family member, even trying to teach him how to speak and walk already! He's a week old. And his Dad is a pathetic fool. Not gonna have any  
luck until the kids in his teens..  
Lightening seemed obsessed with him. She's been quite adorable actually... The way she plays with him and talks to him. Couldn't help but think he's lucky to have at least one decent parent. If that was my kid, he's already be bouncing off the walls causing havoc. I smiled to myself flicking through the TV channels. Haven't teased her in a while either. If I could only get her alone without baby number one and baby number two I could give her a gentle reminder about how amazing I am. Wait what am I saying, I don't do gentle reminders. Maybe next time I get her alone I'll tease her with my cock. I smiled again when fate would have it, Lightening walks into the room. Alone.  
"Oh what you watching?" She asked in a high pitched voice. She seemed happy.  
"Nothing." I replied bluntly, thinking about what I might do to her next. She started talking about a show that Yin Yang likes to watch and was gonna bring him in soon. Kids a week old, he knows nothing. But  
nobody seems to listen to me.

I stood up fast and grabbed Lightening, pulling her down into my lap. I held her against me tight and started to suck on her earlobe. I felt her shiver and try to push me away.  
"Not changed your mind yet about a real man?" I asked grinning, licking her lobe.  
"No, please stop that!" She shouted and I let her go. I used my telekinesis to slam the door shut and grabbed her again, pushing her back down on the sofa. I moved down to meet her and forced a hard kiss on  
her lips. I knew someone could come in any minute but I didn't care. I took her by the waist and turned her around. Even if she struggled with all her might she wasn't strong enough to overpower me.

I had her bent over with her knees on the sofa. I pulled down her shorts and underwear and licked her fast and hard making her moan. She yelled at me to stop it but of course I didn't. When she was wet enough I unzipped and started rubbing my hard cock up and down her. She tried turning around with a face as red as blood and pushing me away but I knew she couldn't resist. I knew she wasn't going to be as tight as she was before so I pushed the tip of my cock against her opening and pulled it out again. That would have hurt her a lot more before she gave birth, but I did it just enough to get her going. It really tested my self control but I bit down on my tongue to stop myself from hurting her. Even after giving birth, I'd still ruin her with my thick cock.

I pushed myself against her one more time, perhaps a little further than I intended and it took every ounce of my strength to stop and pull away. I felt a ton of pre-cum drip out of me and I forced myself to pull  
away.  
"That hurt!" She exclaimed as I moved away. I knew I'd pushed too hard. But honestly, I'd bearly gone in at all. I let her put her clothes back on and stood there smirking whilst playing with my cock in front of  
her. She couldn't help but look and I knew she was impressed with my size. The angry look on her face started to fade and she pushed me back and headed for the door. But before she opened the door she  
stopped and turned back to face me.  
"There is more to wanting someone than just good pleasure." She told me.  
"I knew you liked it." I grinned.  
"Yeah well...put yourself away." She tried to hide a smile as she opened the door and left. One of these days I'll get her.

Wasn't long before she came back. But this time she had little rugrat with her. She sat him on a beanbag and put on some cartoon. Guess my TV time was up! He seemed to like it though. He made noises at the  
TV like he was trying to talk to it. Lightening sat next to him watching him, watching the damn thing with him. Occasionally she glanced over at me. She had a happy look on her face and something else I  
didn't recognise. She beckoned for me to go down and sit with them. I refused, naturally. Don't get me wrong, he seems like a funny little guy, but I wasn't gonna go down there and play the happy loving uncle.  
I couldnt sit that close to her without wanting to touch her again.  
"Next week, everyone's going out. Some important thing. We're all going. Except Hope, he's here with Yin. Dylan says you'd wanna be there?" She said softly stroking Yin Yang's hair.  
"Will you be there?" I asked trying not to smirk. She said yes and I grinned.  
"I'll go then." I replied. She smiled and turned her attention back to the TV. Could be interesting. If Dad says I'd be interested then it could be promising. If not, I have Lights to annoy. I may even find somewhere  
quiet and private to take her. Ideas flashed through my mind and I tried not to look too pleased.

Half an hour watching a ridiculous cartoon was enough to send me mad! Lights picked him up and came over and sat next to me. He crawled around on her lap for a bit, then looked over at me and crawled over  
to mine! He smiled and climbed up my torso and laid on my chest and hugged me...  
"Aawww, he loves his Uncle." Lights laughed and stroked his head. I froze wondering how the heck I'm gonna get him off me. He hugged me tight and then looked up at me and then giggled. I don't trust giggling  
kids. They're up to something. Was he about to puke on me? Fart? What was he up to? Lights handed him a small toy car and he happily layed on me playing with his car for a good ten minutes. At least he's  
quiet. He doesn't cry too much which is a bonus seeing as he sleeps in the room opposite mine!  
"Dylan's talking about making another room for him, so when he's a bit bigger he can have his own room. He's pretty brave, he doesn't mind sleeping in the dark or in a room by himself. Think he loves knowing  
we are in the same room though." Lightening babbled on. I rolled my eyes and watched him play with his car. "If you had a kid, how would you want him to be?" She asked suddenly. I thought about it for a few  
minutes before replying.  
"Brave. Strong. Quiet. Obedient and definitely smart." I said and she laughed.  
"So pretty much Yin Yang then."  
"Smart? Don't think so. Obedient? Okay lets test him... Yin Yang, go fetch Uncle a beer from the fridge." I smiled and looked at a slightly confused kid. See he didn't know what I was talking about.  
"Oh my God you can't say that!" Lights laughed elbowing me in the side.  
"Definitely not obedient or smart." I chuckled. Still, quiet will do.

She picked him up and took him upstairs for a nap. Luckiest kid in the world. Gets to sleep and snuggle with her and gets naps. Maybe I should be a kid again. Hope came in and saw me sitting on the sofa.  
"Seen Yin Yang and Lights?" He asked. I pointed upstairs and he thanked me.  
"Kids not half bad." I told him honestly. He smiled at me and before he had a chance to get all cutesy with me I showed him my middle finger and pushed him out the door with my powers. Why she is still with  
him I do not know...

Angelica came in suddenly on the phone to someone. She looked startled to see me in here, like I wasn't supposed to be here or something. She stopped talking and walked back out the room. Something  
about her didn't sit right with me lately. She was up to something. When she came back in she apologised and told me that I had just simply surprised her. I didn't buy it. She was definitely up to something.


	15. The Unwelcome Visitors

**Hope POV**

Today is the day. Everyone is going out tonight and I get to have some alone time with Yin Yang. He's starting to pick up things quite fast. He recognises who is who and always gets excited when he seems someone he hasn't seen for a little while. He's adorable! He sometimes sits for hours drawing or playing with toys. It's unbelievable how good he is. Only yesterday he managed to cut himself on a sharp piece of metal on one of his toys but he healed himself! He gets that from me. I practice my powers now and then and with my Dads help, I've managed to learn how to self heal, too. Of course Angel had learned how to do it way before he was 16.

I gave Yin a bath and gave him his favourite squeaky mouse to play with. The sounds annoying but he loves it. No matter how engrossed he is in something, as soon as he hears the squeak from his mouse his head instantly turns.  
"You sure you're gonna be alright here?" My Mum said poking her head around the bathroom door.  
"Of course. You're only gonna be a couple hours. We'll be fine." I reassured her and she smiled.  
"There is some soup left over that Iggy made if you get hungry. Call if you need anything!" She instructed grabbing her coat off the bed. Everyone was about to leave and finally I had some peace.  
"Don't burn the house down!" Angel shouted from the hall laughing. Lightening came in and kissed us both and ran out to join the others. She didn't like leaving me alone while everyone was away but I'm glad they did so I could be alone with my son.

I pulled Yin Yang out of the bath and wrapped him in a huge warm towel and dried him off. He was nibbling on his mouse toy completely content without a care in the world. Wish I could be like that. He grows pretty quick, thanks to his bird kid DNA. He can just about manage to stand on his feet without being too wobbly. I put on a fresh pair of his favourite pyjamas and took him downstairs into the kitchen and sat  
him at the table to draw. I sat next to him and opened up the laptop. I've always been interested in medical stuff so started teaching myself more about it, doing online courses and anything else I could get my hands on. My Mum didn't really like the idea of it but Dad said it would be good for me to educate myself. And I can look after Yin at the same time.  
I promised myself I'd only do half an hour and then stop and do something with Yin seeing as everyone was out we could do pretty much anything we wanted.

I got fixated writing for about 20 minutes whilst Yin was busy colouring a mansion surrounded by a forest and horses. The noise of him colouring suddenly stopped and it took me a few seconds to look over to see if he was alright. When I looked over, his head was up and he seemed fully alert. He seemed to be looking outside at something. The interested and serious look on his face made me feel nervous. The lights started flickering on and off until they went off completely. The house was dead. I quickly got up from my chair and picked up Yin Yang and held him close. From what I could make out in the dark, he was still looking towards the window, looking outside at something. He suddenly looked back at me and I could tell from the look in his multicoloured blue and brown eyes that something was out there. My heart sped up a little faster as I tried to think what to do. Were the doors locked? Were the windows locked? I felt Yin Yang pull my shirt a little bit and he looked as though he was about to tell me something.  
"What, buddy? What is it?" I whispered to him and he tried mouthing words but only strange sounds came out. I wish I could understand him.

Suddenly a noise came from outside, like someone had just knocked something over or dropped something. The room started to feel cold and all I could hear was the beating of my own heart. Yin pressed his head against my chest but continued to look towards the door in the kitchen. The corridor leading from the kitchen to the lounge and stairs was pitch black. The only light coming into the kitchen was from the  
moon. I was frozen in place. I couldn't move. Yin Yang looked like he tried to tell me something again, but I didn't understand. He pointed towards the door and looked at me. Was he telling me someone was there? He didn't look scared, just confused and maybe even concerned for me. Then suddenly the kitchen door swung open and the silhouette of a man stood in the doorway. I prayed that it was just Angel joking around. But the guy in the doorway wasn't big enough to be Angel.

He stepped forward slightly, just enough for me to make out his face. He had short bleach blonde hair gelled back, tattoos on his neck and a silver tooth at the front as he smiled. He put out a hand in front of him and his entire hand lit up in flames.  
"Not home alone, are ya?" He asked laughing hysterically at the end. His laugh sent a cold shiver down my spine and I held Yin tight against me.  
"Who are you!?" I managed to shout with a quiver in my voice. He laughed again and stepped forward some more, staring Yin straight in the eyes. He moved out of the doorway slightly and another silhouette appeared in the doorway. A huge guy, as fat as a tank came stomping through. He too was grinning.  
"We're here for a little fun laddy boy!" The bleach blonde tattoo freak spoke. He reminded me of the joker from batman or something. Think I would have prefered him right now to these two.  
"Yeah! We're here for some fun!" The fat guy repeated laughing, coming closer to me.  
"Sorry, you got the wrong house!" I exclaimed and backed away into the corner of the kitchen away from them. The two men stood on either side of the table, trapping me at the back of the kitchen. A third guy entered. He was silent for a while. I guessed he was their boss or something. He had a black cloak and a black hat on and carried some kind of walking stick, even though he didnt look any older than mid  
50's.  
"Kill the boy." The cape guy said clear and loud and fatty and bleach came towards me even more.  
"No please don't hurt us!" I cried out unsure what to say, unsure what to do. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that when I opened them they would be gone. It didn't work. This was real.  
"Dear boy. We couldn't care less about you." The cape guy said eerily, putting emphasis on the word 'you'. My eyes opened wide and I held Yin tight. They couldn't have him. I wouldn't let them!  
"Hand us the boy and nobody else gets hurt. And by nobody else of course we mean you." The bleached guy said laughing once again at the end.  
"Never! You..You can't have him!" I stammered squeezing my eyes shut and crouching on the floor hiding my face in Yin Yang's thick hair.  
"Well that's not the answer we were looking for." The leader said, nodding his head at the other two.

The guy with the tattoos and bleached hair swiftly picked me up off my feet and held me by my collar. Yin tried to free my shirt from his grasp, but instead he grabbed hold of him and tried yanking him out of my arms. I held on tight trying to fight him off, whilst the fat guy snuck up from behind me and hit me over the head with his big bear like hand. I fell to the floor, letting go of Yin Yang as I did. The bleached guy  
then followed up with a kick straight to my face, knocking me back against the floor, hitting my head again.  
I watched through dazed vision as he picked up Yin and held him up high. He tried fighting him but he couldn't do a thing against him. He put a hand full of flames next to his face and I screamed out as loudly as I could hoping he would stop. I managed to cause an earthquake but nothing that was going to really help me in this situation. Both the men laughed at me and the fat guy kicked me hard in the stomach.  
I doubled over in pain, trying to focus my vision on Yin. I saw the flamed get closer and closer to him and he was furiously trying to struggle against the guy, making him laugh hysterically at how hard he was trying to fight back. I somehow managed to pick myself up off the floor and forced myself towards him. I managed to catch him off balance knocking him over, taking back Yin.

But it wasn't long before the fat guy came from behind me again and this time kicked the back of my leg, forcing me to the floor. Yin Yang stood next to me kneeling on the floor and tried to pull me away from the fat guy. The leader swooped him up like an eagle causing him to cry out in pain. It was then the fat guy stomped his big tree trunk leg down hard on my back, crushing me against the floor. I heard several cracks from my back and ribs and knew I'd probably broken something. The bleached guy swapped places with the fat guy and he too stomped down hard onto my back causing me to scream out in pain. I could turn my neck just enough to see Yin Yang being held up by the leader, tears running down his eyes and his arms out in front of him trying to reach out for me.

The tattooed freak stomped on my back several times and then pulled me up to punch me in the face, only to pick me up and punch me in the face again. I was a bloodied mess and could bearly see straight. I couldn't fight. I couldn't defend. I was in complete agony and all I could do was cry. Whenever I tried to move I got kicked or stomped on. They wanted me to suffer.  
"Why?" I managed to croak, spitting out blood. They laughed again.  
"This child cannot be allowed to live. A child who would grow up to be as powerful as he would, that's a problem for me." The cape guy said looking at Yin Yang and shaking him like a toy. I just didn't understand. I sobbed on the floor unable to move as I watched the cape guy throw Yin to the fat guy. He was crying uncontrollably now. He'd been so brave up until now.  
"Finish the job." The cape guy said to him and the fat guy took once last look at me and then Yin, before snapping his neck right in front of me, holding out a lifeless tiny body.

I screamed out so loud, but I head nothing come out. I struggled on the floor and cried harder than I've ever cried before. The cape guy left, followed by the bleached haired guy who gave me one last kick as he did.  
"Had fun dancing with ya, kid!" He laughed, clicking his fingers repeatedly as he power walked out of the kitchen door. That left the fat guy. He dropped Yin Yang's lifeless tiny body to the floor and walked away without saying a word. He slammed the door behind him and everything was silent. My heart and loud cries was the only sound that could be heard. I slid myself along the floor as much as I could to reach  
Yin Yang. It took me a while but I pulled him into me and turned myself around, laying on the floor against a wall with him next to me. I cried for the longest time, holding him tightly against me, willing him to wake up. After what seemed like forever of crying, I just layed therein silence. Bearly even blinking. I heard my phone go off somewhere in the room, but it was trashed and I wouldn't know where to look even if  
I was able to move. I wished it was me instead of him. He was my perfect little boy and... A tear came from my eye and I covered my face with his thick hair once again. It should have been me.

Lightening POV

We were all sitting down, everyone was talking. There was some important people here, none that I knew. But I felt a strange feeling deep in my stomach. Something wasn't right. I think Angel soon picked up  
on it and asked me if I was okay. Heads turned towards me and I didn't know what to say. I just felt...strange.  
"Sweetheart, what is it?" My Dad asked putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"I don't know. I just feel odd, that's all." I told him holding my stomach.  
"I'll ring Hope." Max said quickly dialing his number on her phone. A minute went by and he didn't answer, and my stomach felt worse.  
"Somethings wrong." Angel said suddenly. I looked at him and he looked back, worried. We decided to leave early and head back as fast as we could. I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and I think  
Angel sensed something was up too. I hoped we were wrong.

Flying as fast as we could back towards the house, when we got close enough we could instantly see that all the lights were out. Hope would never be in a dark house by himself. It's just not like him. I started to panick again and Angel looked over towards me. I think he was trying to give me a reassuring look but it wasn't working.  
"I'll go in first! No arguments." Angel ordered fiercely. I nodded at him and he flew on just a little bit ahead of everyone else.

I saw him land and slowly go through the back door, stopping not too far in. The rest of us landed and I sprinted towards Angel but he quickly turned around and put out his hand to stop me. I instantly started crying and trying to fight his power. Dylan and Max went in after Angel and then everyone else. Dylan pulled down Angels hand and stopped him from holding me in place. I ran as fast as I could inside but was  
horrified at what I saw.

Hope leaned against the wall, smeared with blood, the kitchen trashed and a tiny lifeless Yin Yang in his arms. I collapsed to my knees and let out an uncontrollable scream. Dylan knelt by Hope checking if he was alright. He was alive but he was so traumatized he was hardly even blinking.  
"Hope! What happened?" Max yelled firmly. He didn't even flinch. I cried out again taking in a huge breath.  
"You see. This is what I was talking about from the beginning. He's useless! Leaving him alone with a child? Who's brilliant idea was that?!" Angel bellowed.  
"Enough!" Dylan yelled at him. I felt my Dad put his arm around me and I cried even harder.  
"Hope what happened?" Max asked him again, turning his head to look at her. He slowly opened his mouth and whispered 'intruders'.  
"No really? Intruders did this? I was thinking it was more like the zoo had come to party in our kitchen, only someone forgot to keep the tigers caged!" Angel yelled again furiously, only to be stopped by Dylan.  
"Three men. Wanted him dead." Hope slowly spoke. We were all devastated at what happened. Ii couldn't believe it! My Yin Yang was gone! I screamed out again and this time more people comforted me.  
It was then that Dylan noticed Hope wasn't self healing. They tried to help him up, but he didn't want to move. He just wanted to sit there! They pulled Yin Yang away from him, which took them a while as he  
wasn't letting go. When he finally did, Dylan figured out he died of a broken neck.  
"Hope...How could you let this happen?" I sobbed. He didn't even look at me, just squeezed his eyes shut.  
"We need to get him some medical attention here guys. Help me move him." Gazzy said trying his best not to cry. Hope didn't answer me nor did he show any interest in moving. Oor doing anything.  
"Punishing yourself like this won't help anyone." Dylan began softly to him.  
"It'll help me!" Angel said pacing up and down. Dylan gave him a stern look and he backed off.

By the time they managed to move him, get the lights back working and put him in bed, they figured out he had 4 broken ribs, his collarbone was fractured along with a broken nose and a dislocated shoulder.  
My Dad managed to calm me down and I overheard the others ask what they were going to do with Yin Yang.  
"A proper burial perhaps?" My dad suggested, his voice slightly shaky.  
"Sounds like the best idea to me." I told them trying not to start sobbing everywhere all over again. I don't think I was going to forgive Hope for this. I couldn't. Our baby boy is...gone.  
As soon as my Dad got up, Angel came and sat down next to me. He surprised me by putting his arm around me and making me lean into his shoulder, where I sobbed silently.  
"I can't stand to see you like this." Angel said quietly so only I would hear. I slowly looked up at him and tried my best to form a smile. I leaned into him again and cried some more and he held me against him tighter than before. I stayed like that with Angel for the next hour or so. I knew I wouldn't sleep and Angel offered to stay with me for as long as I wanted.

I fell asleep on Angel not long after 3am. When I woke up at 7am, Angel was asleep next to me, with a blanket over us. For the time being I felt safe. But wondered if I'd ever feel happiness again.


	16. Start of something new

_Over the next few days Hope didn't come out of his room. He would sleep for most of the day, and when he was awake, he would cry silently to himself. The mental pain of loosing Yin Yang and the physical pain of his weak, broken body was more than he could bare. He would get hourly visits from Max and Dylan, who tried to make him eat and drink but he refused to take anything. A few of the others would _  
_occasionally look in on him and feel bad for the poor broken boy. But Lightening never came in to see him once._

_Even for little Yin Yang's burial, Hope remained inside his room. His self healing abilities didn't seem to be working but he didn't seem to care. Hope was punishing himself for what happened, after all, if he had put up a real fight against those thugs, Yin Yang may still be alive._  
_He got thinner as the days went on and weaker still as he refused to eat. Dylan knew he had to do something to help his youngest son, anything at all to make him eat. Even leave the room. He couldn't stand to see him the way he was. He never blamed Hope for what happened. Not like Angel or Lightening or even Fang did. He knew it wasn't his fault. He knew one day Hope would be much stronger and would be a great leader. Of course he never told Angel that. But Dylan had a last resort idea._

**Dylan POV**

I had an idea, but I knew Max wouldn't like it. Neither would Hope but I would drag him if I had to. I approached Max and took in a deep breath.  
"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" I asked.  
"Make it quick, I got stuff to do." She replied quickly. I was about to ask what but decided against it.  
"It's about Hope. I have an idea that will make him better. But there's a catch." I started. Her eyebrows lifted slightly and I knew I had her attention.  
"Catch?" She asked with interest.  
"I know a guy. He can help Hope. He can bring out his confidence, make him stronger, teach him lots of skills that I think will really benefit him. He can even help him to become a better fighter..." I began with enthusiasm. Max was definitely hooked. I'm not sure if she would immediately trust this guy I knew, but he was the real deal.  
"So what's the catch? Is he an evil scientist? Does he like to examine people and pick their brains in return he teaches them a few things?" Max said folding her arms. I knew she wouldn't be so trusting towards him at first.  
"No. Nothing like that. He's a good guy. He leads a group of talented people, like ourselves, and I know for a fact he or people he works closely with can really help him. There is even a few there with wings like us! Only he lives far away so it would take a while to get there. Plus its not like a weekend trip, its more of a 'go and stay for a fair while'." I told her. She unfolded her arms and stood up straight.  
"How long are we talking here? A few weeks? A month?" She asked with an edge in her voice.  
"Probably close to a year. Maybe longer." I told her gritting my teeth. Her mouth opened slightly and I could tell from her expression she was both surprised and angry.  
"No. Not a chance. I mean, how much do you know about this guy anyway? Not to mention the others? How can you trust Hope will be fine there for that amount of time!?" She growled, her voice gradually getting louder and louder.  
"Trust me. I've met the guy. He's as good as it comes. I've met him before and he's a really great guy. It was a long time ago but he said I was always welcome back anytime. He even wanted me to stay there and teach young people with powers how to control them and help him out." I smiled trying to get her to warm to the idea. I knew she was going to take quite some convincing but I would make her listen!  
"I don't know. It's too long for Hope to be there by himself. I don't like it. How do you even know if he is still there?" She folded her arms again.  
"He wouldn't have left his home." I said bluntly. She frowned and bit her lip for a few months, then told me she would think about it. We checked on Hope in his room and we saw him laying there just staring to the side a little, looking pale and weak. Max looked at me and I knew seeing Hope like this was killing her too. She turned to look at me and nodded before walking away, wiping a tear from her eye. Something  
nobody ever gets to see from Max.

I mentioned to Hope that being away for a while would be better for him. He'd become stronger and more confident and once he starts eating enough to be strong enough to walk, I could arrange for a jet to take us to see my good friend. He didn't say much at first, but I think even he knew it was the best thing for him. Slowly but surely I got him to eat more and when I felt he was ready, we got his stuff packed and  
ready to go.  
"I'm really gonna miss you buddy!" Gazzy said giving him a delicate hug and fist bump. Nudge started to cry and gave him a long hug before kissing him on the cheek. Angel of course seemed happy to have him gone. Even Lightening didn't have much to say. But I was surprised that she smiled softly at him and put her hand on his shoulder, telling him to come back when he was better. He gave a faint smile back and  
turned his gaze away from her. He still couldn't look her or Fang in the eye properly.  
When all goodbyes were exchanged, Hope made his way into the Jet and I followed not far behind. I would make sure he got there okay and settled in, then I would come back and Hope that when he returns, he returns a strong, confident leader who hopefully could whoop my ass.

**Angelica POV**

I did feel sorry for poor Hope. Lightening too. Yin Yang was such a sweet little kid. But he had to go. My master will be happy with my success. I'm not too sure what he plans to do next, but I think I will keep a  
close eye on Angel. Since Lightening got here, he hasn't taken his eyes off her. That could be another disaster waiting to happen. Better be on my guard just incase.

**Hope POV**

I said goodbye to everyone and boarded the Jet my Dad had arranged for our long flight over. I wasn't too sure exactly where I was going, but I was happy that I was getting away for a while. I needed some  
space. It was too painful to stay in that house and look at the familiar faces of my family knowing that I had let everyone down. Most of all Lights.  
Dad told me the man he knows is gonna teach me some pretty interesting stuff. Sounds a bit like summer camp how he described it, only I could be here for a lot longer than just a summer. But I almost didn't mind. I would miss everyone. But I think I needed this. I wasn't happy about leaving Lights alone with Angel, I hoped she wouldn't get too lonely and decide to be with him. She called it off with me the night  
they all found me with Yin...  
"Think you're ready?" My dad asked boarding the jet. I shrugged my shoulders and attempted a smile. Wasn't the best at smiling these days.

As the Jet took off, I watched out the window as our house became just a dot and I left everything behind for an 'exciting adventure' as Dad called it. He was trying to cheer me up I think. I liked to travel but I wasn't feeling quite as excited as I perhaps normally would. I put my headphones into my ears and put my songs on shuffle and closed my eyes. Wasn't long before I drifted off and when I awoke, I saw an island  
down below, with what looked like a huge village of some sort in the middle of a ton of trees. On another side of the island looked like some old ruins and I couldn't help but imagine monks training in funny outfits. My Dad gave me a thumbs up indicating we were here. Felt like the trip had gone really fast. But actually I'd slept for 10 hours!  
"We're here! Lets go!" My Dad said excitedly jumping out of his seat and grabbing some of my stuff. He seemed more happy about this than I did.

As soon as I got out, I could instantly smell a different type of air. It was warm here and I already felt better just by being here taking in all the beautiful surroundings and smells. I spotted a few people nearby who looked strangely towards me but my Dad told me to ignore it. We approached an extremely large gate and the gatekeeper swung down from out of no where and stood before us. He was a funny looking  
man, skinny with a black top hat and red trousers with black striped and a long sleeve shirt to match. Interesting style. He had a funny mustache aswell, flicking up at the sides.  
"Good evening. Hector." My Dad smiled greeting him. The funny looking man seemed almost taken back for a few moments, but then he gasped and seemed to remember my Dad like he'd seem him before.  
He probably had.  
"Well, well, well! If it isn't the one that got away!" The funny man exclaimed laughing and clapping his hands together. He looked towards me and my Dad introduced him as Hector, even though his name was actually Brian, my Dad for some reason called him Hector which is how he knew who my Dad was. I shook Brian/Hector's hand gently and he smiled widely at me.  
"Hope here hasn't been quite himself lately. I was hoping Lance could help him in that department." My Dad began.  
"Lance!?" Hector boomed, making me jump out of my skin. He looked shocked for a second, then sighed.  
"You haven't heard the news, being so far away and all." Hector said quietly looking a little sad now.  
"What news? Is everything alright?" My Dad asked looking very worried. Hector shook his head and folded his arms awkwardly.  
"Lance passed away about a year ago." Hector said with his funny accent.  
"No way, seriously! That can't be! How did it happen?" My Dad asked running his fingers through his hair. A couple of women in the background picking flowers couldn't take their eyes off him.  
"It was a battle. He died an honourable hero. Felt sorry for Kelly though, she took it hard, but now she's better than ever and she's even running the place now!" Hector said cheering up and twirling his mustache.  
"Who's Kelly? Did he finally get married?!" My Dad almost screeched with excitement.  
"Don't be silly! Kelly is his daughter. Which of course you wouldn't know as you haven't been in touch in years!" Hector laughed. He made my dad chuckle and walked us through the enormous gate.

Once we were inside the gate, we saw a huge village with huts all over. Some were shops and others were like tree houses build into the trees. I'd never seen anything as cool as this before. It looked quite modern too. Lots of people were about, some were sitting talking, some buying things and others were casually wandering around. I didn't see many people with wings like I had hoped. I think there was one  
person with wings but I couldn't see properly as one of the huts were in the way.  
"Look good?" My Dad asked me and I nodded, not taking my eyes off everything. There was so much to see. I felt a little shy with all the people but I hoped I'd overcome it, but if my Dads friend died, then what  
will I do?  
Hector seemed to be calling someone over, but I couldn't see who it was.  
"Okay so, my old friend Lance has unfortunately passed away, but not to worry because I know there are a lot of people here that can still help you out." My Dad told me confidently. I had no reason to doubt his word so thought I would just go along with it all and see what happens. I certainly didn't look like much compared to some of the people here. I was a skinny, bruised mess. Others were big and tall and had  
plenty of muscle. I felt like shark bait.  
"Well hi y'all! What brings ya here?" An excited voice suddenly came out of no where making me jump a few feet in the air. To the left of me stood a young woman, a couple feet taller than myself with thick  
warm blonde hair partly in small plats curly down to her shoulders and friendly hazel coloured eyes. She had a big white smile and kinda cute dimples. Not to mention pure white wings. The same as I thought I saw a few minutes ago.  
"Hello to you miss." My Dad said shaking her hand. Hector introduced her as Kelly. The daughter of my Dads friend who passed away. Hector told her that my Dad was really good friends with hers many years ago and that he had brought me here to train with him. She looked a little sad for me for a few moments before smiling again.  
"Not to worry! I'm sure we'll find ya something good and proper to keep ya goin' here." Kelly told me. She seemed really nice. I felt like I could probably trust her. Although I didn't know why.

I think at some point my Dad clued Kelly in on what has happened to me in the last few weeks. She seemed quite upset and looked over towards me a few times with sad eyes as Hector began telling me where everything was in the village. That man loves to play with his mustache a lot, I can tell you.  
I was quite shocked when Kelly told me I could have my very own treehouse! It had a really good view of the village and it even had a small balcony too! I could see myself being at home here and for now at least I was able to forget all about how much pain I had gone through recently and I felt like I could maybe relax a little bit here. When my Dad finally left and Hector went back to the gate, Kelly kept me  
company while I unpacked everything and told me where all the best shops and deals were. She seemed to know quite a lot about this place.  
"I hope y'all be comfy here, it's one of the best!" She told me getting ready to leave me to it. Being in charge she obviously had a lot to do.  
"I'm sure I'll be okay, thank you." I told her smiling slightly.  
"Ya know, it won't always hurt forever. One day you'll wake up and you'll realise that things are a lot more bearable." Kelly sympathised, hugging me gently. I could smell how good her hair was and for some reason it was one of the best smells I'd ever smelt. Apart from bacon of course. I felt warm being around her. She let go and smiled at me again.  
"I hope you're right." I said quietly. She frowned and suddenly kissed me on top of the head.  
"Your Dad told me I gotta look after ya, so that's exactly what I plan to do!" She winked at me and left, flying back down gracefully into the village.

Something about her made me feel a little bit better inside.


	17. The truth about Angelica

**Angelica POV**

Now that Yin Yang was out the picture, there was only Angel and Lightening to keep an eye on. My master was very pleased with my performance recently. It was a shame to get rid of such a sweet child, but it had to be done. I should explain...

When I was younger, I always wanted to be the leader. I always wanted to be the best. Because in my eyes, I was. I had more power than anyone in the flock and although I was young, I had more knowledge and power than anyone else. I deserved to be on top. But when Max and Dylan started getting close...I got worried. I knew if they had a child, it would more than likely turn out to become stronger and more intelligent that I was. And the thought of that turned my stomach. When Max and Dylan really started getting close, I knew that I had to find someone who could help me to be the best. I needed someone who would stay by my side and one day give me the child that would be able to rule them all. Of course I tried to stop Max and Dylan from having a child. But all my efforts failed. The child was too strong for me to touch and that was just in the womb...

Later on, when Angel was a few years old, and I knew it was near impossible to stop him, I came across a man who seemed very eager to help me. He believed that together we could accomplish many great things. Even have a child one day who would turn out to be legendary, making Max, Dylan and their son to look like armatures. I couldn't believe my luck. He was my master and I was dedicated to him 1000% percent. I never expected Hope would have a child and I certainly didn't expect it would have so much power as it would have if it had been given the chance to grow into a full adult. Luckily my master had a younger brother who knew a small team of 'assassins' we shall call them who would be willing to help out for a price. That's who I called to dispose of the boy. My master was pleased of the results and therefore their reward was a high price in cash and a chance to work closely with him and myself. Of course he was concerned of what could happen between Angel and Lightening, but it was my job to make sure that nothing happened between them. I would have to pull every trick from out of my sleeve to make sure it didn't happen.

Hope was far away on some Island by now and I knew I didn't have to worry about him for a long time. He was too beaten mentally and physically to become anything but the cowardly scared child he is. And we all knew that he wouldn't be going near any women anytime soon. In fact I doubt anyone would go near him at all in quite some time. But before then I would come out on top and I would be leading everyone alongside my master... You may be wondering why I don't already have a child of my own. Well, the answer to that is my chances of conception are quite low, thanks to one of my ovaries being removed. Not something I wish to go into but basically I'm struggling to conceive. But I know the day will come when it will happen and when it does my master and I will create something wonderful like nobody has ever seen before.

I watch day by day with a sick stomach as Angel slowly becomes softer and more gentle and its all because of her. He likes her we can all tell. But he doesn't see her as one of his usual girls he plays around with and then gets rid of. He actually cares deeply for her. As far as I know they aren't involved sexually. But I don't doubt that if this carries on then it's definitely a possibility. Not to mention Max getting all googly eyed at Fang again. On more than one occasion I've seen them exchange lovey dovely glances and kiss when they think nobody can see...or hear them. This flock sickens me and the sooner something is done about it the better.

I know for a fact that Lightening is still too scared to go ahead and have another child again so soon, but how long will that last before Angel worms his way in and makes her change her mind? And what about Max? With her getting so close to Fang and not having her youngest around to 'baby' and even with Nudge feeling all broody how long will it before before Max is affected again and wants another child!? This flock needs a serious makeover. It's gotten all sentimental and stupid since we were younger when everything seemed serious. Now its all butterflies in tummies and babies. Max is becoming a serious problem and maybe somebody needs to fix that. Somebody like me.


	18. Another disaster

**Hope POV**

It had been over a year already since I'd been here. Can't believe how much time has gone by! I'd learned a heck of a lot since I'd been here and felt more confident and more stronger than ever before. I even managed to conquer some of my fears and now I was like a new man and I had only just turned was still a massive help as always. I even helped her run the place now. She trusted me and had been patient with me so much since I had been here. She was always constantly flirting with me and batting her eyes at me and it made me laugh. She was super cute. She tried many times to take the make out sessions to the next level but I just never felt ready after being with Lightening and having a son and what happened. She knew I wasn't ready and she didn't try and force it...too much. She was great and I don't know what I'd do without her.

I was going on a trip tonight up to some mountains for some last minute training and I could be gone for a few days. Kelly approved but disapproved at the same time. She missed me when I wasn't around. I told her I'd spend some alone time with her before I left so she didn't feel too bad with me leaving. She was over the moon at how far I had come and I was working hard on becoming better. But honestly, I think she has gotten so used to be being her wingman (no pun intended) that she hated it when I wasn't around. She told me she felt lost without me. I adored her more than anything and I hated leaving her and everyone else but Ii was so focused on training and being better. The old Hope was definitely gone, so much so that I don't even think Hector recognises me anymore. Yup that strange guy with the strange  
mustache is still living it up on top of the gate, or where ever he is that he suddenly pops out from.

I hadn't been in touch with my family for quite some time. It was hard to reach them from all the way over here. But now and then a traveller from the village would come back and forth and inform people of how their families were doing and some would bring letters and even gifts. My Dad gave me an Earth scroll for my 16th birthday and at the time I had no clue what it meant, but now I know it's to help me with  
my powers and boy has it ever. I missed my family and I couldn't wait to see them again. I hoped that when I did, everyone was still the same and Lightening hadn't decided to run off and marry Angel or anything. Which I suppose as long as he is nice to her and she's happy that's all that matters, isn't it?

The sun was starting to go down and I headed over to Kelly's treehouse. I wasn't entirely sure why we were leaving to go up to the mountains in the dark, but there was apparently some lighting along the path that would guide us the way. I was actually quite excited about it but I didn't want to leave Kelly. She actually didn't have much to do tonight and I really wanted to spend the time alone with her. She's usually so busy we don't often get a lot of alone time.  
"I'm in here!" I heard Kelly's voice roar from the living area of her treehouse as I flew in. I loved how she recognised me by the way I fly in.  
I found her straightening her lounge and plumping her pillows as she greeted me with a warm smile. God I loved that smile.  
We bearly spoke a word to each other and instead meeting each other with hungry kisses as she flung her arms around my neck. We ended up laying down, me on top of her on the sofa kissing slowly and softly. I knew she didn't want me to go but we made the most of our time mainly with kissing and holding each other. Once or twice she traced her fingers down my stomach and on to my groin making me blush  
slightly, but I grabbed her hand and scooped it up, pressing it against my lips and placing it back down on my chest. We weren't exactly girlfriend and boyfriend, but I did feel a little bad for her as I know how much she wanted to take us to the next level, and so did I, but I just wasn't sure I was ready. Was I ready?  
She traced not only a finger but her whole hand down my body and this time I didn't stop her, just to see where she would take it. She didn't stop anywhere short of my manhood and gently began massaging me and kissing my neck as she did. I started to breathe heavier and wanted so desperately for her to carry on more. I was extremely nervous, like it was my first time or something, but I think I was just holding  
myself back. I trusted Kelly. I adored her to pieces. Why shouldn't I let her have her way with me and do what she wanted? She had definitely earned it.

I shuffled on top of Kelly once more and kissed her hard on the lips, running one of my hands along her sides and caressing her beautiful soft skin. I wanted to have her so much. I couldn't believe how much I was doubting myself about this. All this time I had stopped her and not wanted to go any further. But really I did and I was just too afraid. But I've changed since being that scared little boy. Now I was different. Why should I be nervous anymore. Why should I be scared to go to the next level with her? After all, it was the most normal thing to do with someone, right?  
I pulled her top off over her head and smashed my mouth against hers, squeezing her soft amazing breasts and tugging at the hem of her pants. Before long she had those off and she was unzipping mine, fondling my erect manhood through my boxers before pulling it out. I wasn't as shy as I used to be and I didn't blush as much as I did with Lightening, and Kelly herself definitely wasn't shy. She dived right in  
and began circling her tongue around the tip of my penis teasing me, then putting it all in her mouth and sucking softly. It made me smile to myself that she was such a fierce, confident, determined woman who I knew for some time desperately wanted to get me naked, but here she was being so gentle with me. It was then at that moment, holding her hair out of the way and looking at her beautiful face that I  
realised I loved her.  
She looked up at me and smiled slightly with my penis still throbbing in her mouth. She got up off her knees and put her arms around me again, smiling at me that smile that I love so much.  
"Want me to carry on?" She asked with angelic eyes. How could I say no to that?  
"Of course." I grinned, stroking her cheek and kissing her on top of her head as she knelt down to give me more.  
I let her carry on with her mouth for a while until she knew I was close to finishing. She stopped suddenly and pulled me forward to lay on top of her on the sofa. I happily collapsed on top of her putting my hands on her face and caressing her, planting soft kisses on her neck. She wrapped her legs tightly around my hips and pulled me in close. I knew at that point even if I had wanted to go no further, there is no way I  
could disappoint her now.

I swiftly grabbed my erection and placed it gently against her wet opening, rubbing up and down to tease her back for teasing me and to make her more and more wet. I could tell she was desperate to have me as I was her, but after all the waiting she had done in the last year, I really didn't want to let her down. I wanted to give her the best night she'd ever had. I pushed my penis inside her but only to the tip, then  
slowly began moving backwards and forwards driving her crazy as I did.  
"Please gimme more." She pleaded and I pushed more of myself into her, making her grin even more and tighten her grip on the back of my hair. I thrust all the way inside her and gradually built up speed to the point where I'm pretty sure all of the neighbours heard her scream.  
You can pretty much guess it went on like that for a while. We didn't even care who could hear us. And we seemed pretty sure that if anyone did, they would be happy that we were finally taking it to the next level.  
I felt pretty confident I had given her one of the best nights she has had in a long time and collapsed on top of her once we had both reached our wasn't long after that that I had to shower before leaving to do some extra training. At least I felt happier leaving Kelly behind knowing I had given her a night to remember. She definitely needed it.

We showered together, talking about random bits and pieces and what we would do when I got back. She seemed so excited to be so close to me now and couldn't seem to wait until we could do it again. I was without a doubt falling in love with this woman. I gave her one last long passionate kiss before leaving and she watched as I disappeared off into the dark towards the mountains. Little did she know, that would  
be the last time she saw me in many months...

Fang POV

Max was in trouble. That much was clear. What's worse, she knew it. Over the last few weeks we had been attacked left right and centre! Where were these guys coming from? Same place as they always did, I guess. It seemed evident that there eyes were set on the leader. Max. They wanted to take her out no matter what. The only person who didn't seem that surprised, or seemed to put up much of a fight was  
Angelica. Could she be involved in this somehow? She was always power hungry, but to go this far?  
These assholes that kept coming for us, were not just erasers anymore. They were full on humans with gifts. Gifts that were almost proving too difficult to handle. Angel seemed to get most of them to back off.  
But how long would that last? Why was Max such a target all of a sudden? I cared about her far too much to let anything happen to her. But here these guys were. A small army, all intent on taking Max out.  
I pulled Max around the side of the house and held her close.  
"I care about you too much to let anything happen to you. If they want to take you down, they're gonna have to take me with you." I told her, putting my hands on either side of her face before kissing her hard on the lips. She seemed surprised but at the same time I felt her willingness and knew she wanted this. She still cared about me. I just couldn't get that night in the caves off my mind, finally making love to my  
soul mate, despite all obstacles. I wasn't gonna let her go.

Looking back to the front of the house, the small army from before seemed to have doubled in size. Everyone was busy kicking ass and fighting for their lives against these monsters. Max charged in as she does knocking a few of them off balance and gracefully soared up into the skies. Unfortunately some of them could also fly, not from wings, but just like super humans, like Superman or Wonderwoman. I rushed to  
aid Max and help her fight off the 4 guys she was fighting in the air. We were a pretty good team. We always were. At one point we were doing well, keeping to the skies and fighting hard like the old days. But something happened. Something happened quicker than I could see and quicker than I could stop. I heard an ear splitting scream and I saw Max, my Max falling fast from the sky. I had 6 guys ambush me as  
soon as I spotted her falling and struggled to reach her before she landed awkwardly on top of Gazzy, who tried to catch her but failed.  
I spotted Dylan furiously kicking the ass of 3 guys surrounding him and then speeding over to where Max was laying crumpled up on the floor. I prayed to whatever God there was that she would pull through and be fine. Dylan reached her and put his hands on her, but when he lifted them, I spotted the red covering his hands. Max was bleeding. Bad.  
I struggled to contend with the 5 guys that were now trying to overpower me. Angel had at least 10 guys on top of him slowing him down and I knew this battle was starting to look hopeless. It wasn't long before all of a sudden the army of asswipes retreated, fleeing quickly through the sky and speeding off across the plains. We didn't chase after them. We were just glad they had gone. But why had they suddenly left?

I remembered Max below and swooped down landing rougher than I had intended. The fight had taken a lot out of me as it did all of us. Dylan was holding her tightly trying to stop her from bleeding, but there  
was so much blood we couldn't tell where it was coming from. Dylan repeatedly called out her name trying to get her to open her eyes. She was loosing blood fast, too fast and she was bearly alive.  
"Max come on, don't do this to me please. Stay with us." Dylan begged almost close to tears. I'd never seen him this worked up before.  
"Wait, you have healing abilities. Heal her!" I demanded shouting at Dylan. The only thing with that was we couldn't tell where all this bleeding was originating from and it seemed likely she had internal bleeding, which Dylan could not fix.  
"We've come so far together Max. Don't leave us." I said grabbing her hand trying to steady my voice. I too was close to tears. First Max's clone and now this. It was too much to bear.  
Angel came rushing over and tried to shake her, but moving her only made her bleed more. He hated feeling so helpless, we all did. We covered her with our shirts hoping to soak up some of the blood. Angelica watched from the background with a tear in her eye, along with Nudge who was crying her eyes out. We just didn't know what to do. Dylan quickly called Dr. Martinez on his phone but by the time he got  
through and by the time he removed our shirts and tried to pin point the bleeding, Max was already cold. She was gone.

Dylan held her close and tried desperately to hold it together but even he couldn't contain it and screamed out with rage. Angel put his hand on his shoulder and shed a tear himself. Everyone else just collapsed to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. We knew that now this had happened, it wouldn't be long before someone came, or maybe even a few someone's and tried to take over everything Max had. The flock,  
the house, everything.  
"Dad, we can't let them defeat us! We can't let them get away with this!" Angel screamed to Dylan. Dylan almost didn't seem to hear him. But after a few minutes he nodded. Lightening came and sat next to me holding me tightly. I didn't care who saw me with tears streaming down my face. I loved her. She didn't deserve any of this.  
"We're gonna need a friggin miracle to get out of this!" Lightening yelled holding me tight.  
"Time to bring back Hope." Dylan muttered against Max's long flowing hair as he kissed her on top of the head. Angel's face fell slightly and Lightening seemed alert.

Hope?


	19. Saving Max

**Fang POV**

Max was cold as ice. But I refused to give up on her. Refused to believe that she was...gone. She couldn't be! After all these years fighting, running and staying alive it couldn't be all over now!  
"Heal her! Bring her back!" Nudge screamed, kneeling beside Max's cold, lifeless body.  
"I can't! I can't heal like Hope can..." Dylan trailed off with soft sobs. He was a wreck. We all were.  
"Wait... Maybe I can heal her." Angel said rushing forward and kneeling beside his mother.  
"How? You can only self heal! You can't heal others." Gazzy cried, covering his head with his huge hands.  
"When I was in her womb, I was able to heal her. Keep her safe. Maybe if I give her some of my blood..." Angel told us, reaching for the nearest sharp object, a piece of broken glass, and began making a huge gash in his arm. Blood instantly started flowing out and he placed his arm over Max's body and we all prayed.

He kept his arm above Max for some time, squeezing it like his own life depended on it. He lost a lot of blood and was starting to look pale himself.  
"Angel, you'll die if you keep this up! You can't spare any more blood!" Lightening shrieked at him tugging on his shoulder and trying to pull him away. She was right. But at the same time if there was any chance of this working, I would rather he keep it up to the bitter end.  
"Angel...it's not working..." Dylan muttered, squeezing his eyes shut tight.  
"No wait!." Iggy boomed from next to Nudge. "I can hear a very faint heart beat! But I'm talking seriously faint!" He screeched with excitement that Max was alive. We all looked up suddenly and watched to see if Max would open her eyes. She didn't. But Angel brought his arm closer to her body and seemed to press his bloody arm against her, hoping to press more of his blood inside her. They were the same blood type being mother and son, and if what Angel says is true and he did used to heal her perhaps his blood will make her better somehow. I gritted my teeth and waited impatiently for Max to recover, to open her eyes and smile that beautiful smile I love so damn much.

Max's heartbeat was faint, bearly beating, but she was alive. Iggy says she definitely had no heartbeat before Angel used his own blood to save her. His plan had worked. But Angel looked as white as a ghost, and he was starting to tremble. He knew he couldn't spare anymore blood but he was determined to use every drop he could to save her. Lightening continued to tug on him, trying to make him stop before it's too late for him. But he fought against her carrying on giving more of his blood.  
"Angel that's enough or you'll die. We need to stitch her up so she doesn't lose anymore blood. Nudge get the First Aid kit and some water, Fang you get on the phone to Dr Martinez and get her over here right away. She will want to be here." Dylan managed to steady his voice and make a plan. I grabbed my phone and dialled the number. I watched as Dylan also dialled a number into his phone with one hand whilst still holding max's wounds with his other. That should be my hand. Not his. But now isn't the time for jealousy. She was his after all. He was feeling this the most. But his heart wasn't the only one that's breaking. I loved her too.  
Nudge came running out with the supplies and she quickly got to work cleaning the wound as best possible and making a start on stitching her up. With blood everywhere, it was hard to even find where the wound started. The place was a mess. Max was a mess. I joined Nudge in helping to clean Max up. Soon everyone pitched in to help, except for Angelica. Something about her wasn't sitting right with me lately. But she did look upset.  
"I'll quickly stitch her up as best I can, I'm no doctor but it will have to do until Dr M gets here, then she can save Max and we will all be alright!" Nudge rambled nervously as she got her needle ready to stitch.  
"Nudge, calm. Concentrate." Dylan instructed her and she nodded. We all watched in silence as Nudge began the stitching process. She apparently hadn't done this many times and from the looks of it she wasn't very good. But it was one small step to saving Max's life. Angel recovered in the corner and Lightening comforted him and looked over at me to make sure I was doing okay. Well, okay as a guy who's  
soul mate is struggling to live anyway.

After Nudge's not so wonderful stitching, Dylan carried Max inside and laid her on the sofa. I grabbed the nearest blanket and covered her to keep her warm. She still felt ice cold, but at least she was alive.  
Even if it was only just. I'd do anything to keep her alive. No matter what it takes. I sat by her side and made sure she was comfortable with plenty of pillows and warm blankets. Even a hot water bottle thanks to Nudge.  
"Is she gonna be alright?" Gazzy asked with a small voice like he was a small boy again.  
"I think so. She seems stable but who knows how long that will last." Dylan looked saddened once again and a few people's faces dropped.  
"We need to keep positive. Max is tough, she will pull through. Have some faith in her." I proclaimed. Everyone turned to face me and they knew i was right. Of course I was. I had to be...

**Hope POV**

I had been in the mountains training for some time. We took longer than expected but it was definitely worth it. Originally the trip was only going to take a few days to a week. But we had already been here for 4 weeks! But it's been an incredible journey. I've had the pleasure to train with some real wise old men, the type who look like monks and carry large sticks around they call staffs. Although some of the best were hard to please. Not like anybody can just waltz up here and learn their secret arts. You have to prove yourself to them and then they will train you. That's why I've been here so long. Me and a small group have worked our feathers off to please these 'masters'. Of course I'm the only one with the feathers.  
Just today one monk-like old man sent me on a 'quest' to retrieve a small mountain bird that resides in these mountains and bring it back to him. I would know what bird it was because the monk had apparently sprayed it with some kind of spray turning it green...  
Little did I know I'd have to be extremely patient, cunning and quick. Took me all day but I managed to return the bird to him, only for him to set it free right after... But it teaches you to use skills you wouldn't normally use and to think in different ways. This was what this training was all about. And I wasn't done just yet. I still had more to learn but luckily we had a messenger bird that we could keep in contact with people from the village. Kelly was missing me tons, but at least I got to write to her. I told her that I may not be done for another month, possibly two. She hated being away from me for so long. I hated it too.  
But she knew how important it was for me to keep learning and bettering myself.

I was training in the mountains for another 6 weeks, occasionally passing on letters to Kelly. I was so close to completing everything I could here and coming home, even some of the others couldn't hold in their excitement. Not that we hadn't enjoyed ourselves of course!  
"Hey, who's that?" I heard one of the guys say with a mouthful of sandwich. We all turned to see an unfamiliar person trekking up the mountain towards us. We were cautious. One of the monks came out to see what the fuss was and glanced across at our unexpected visitor. He didn't seem too alarmed so I relaxed a bit. As he drew nearer I could sense something was up.  
"I have a message for 'Hope'." He said gruffly and everyone looked towards me. This man had a message for me? At first I thought it might have been from Kelly. But then I remembered the letters we had been  
sending and it seemed unlikely.  
"I'm Hope. What's the message?" I asked with a sudden seriousness to my tone.  
"I have a message from your father. There has been an attack on your home and your mother is in a critical state. He desperately needs you to return home and heal your mother." The strange man told me.  
"My mother? What happened to her!?" I raised my voice at him and it echoed through the air. He didn't flinch a muscle. He retained his serious calm expression despite my sudden outburst.  
"I told you. There was an attack on your home and your mother got hurt. Your brother managed to save her with some of his blood, but she is hanging on by a thread. You need to return home at once." He instructed, bowed and then began walking away. I clenched my fists together and apologised to the guys and to the monks that I could no longer stay to finish my training. They understood and I packed up my remaining supplies and took a running jump off the mountain and took flight. I knew I wouldn't get there for 3 days if I flew myself, so I would have to make quick stop to tell Kelly what has happened and  
hope to borrow an aircraft of some sort.

**Kelly POV**

Doin' everythin' by myself again sure was difficult. I can't believe I did this all by myself before Hope came along. That funny little kid. He made my life so much easier. Wouldn't know whatta do without him.  
"Kelly are you alright? Should you be fixing this here fence all by yourself?" Mary, one of the villagers asked me with a concerned look.  
"Mary, I can manage! I was doin' this long before he came. It's no big deal okay?" I told her and she nodded.  
"Very well, just look after yourself you here." She told me before walking off. Honestly, people think I need a man to do everything for me. Well I certainly don't! Although, having my man here now woudn't go a miss.  
I fixed the damn fence the wind blew in from last night and off I went to my 101 other duties. Damn winds blowing things down and breaking things!  
"You look a little stressed. Are you alright?" Another villager asked and I nodded. As grateful as I was for everyone's concern, I didn't have time to stop and talk to everybody! But yeah, I was stressed. I was loosing my mind not seeing Hope.

As I begun my next Wonder Woman duty, I saw out the corner of my eye some people looking towards some trees. I turned to look in the direction they were pointing at and in the distance I could make out someone flying towards us. Could that be Hope? Was he finally done?  
I watched him land abruptly and came jogging over to me. I rushed to wrap my arms around him and crash my mouth up against his. But he seemed distracted.  
"I've missed you so damn much. But I can't stay. I've just had a message from my Dad. There has been an attack at my house and my Mum is in really bad shape. I need to take a plane of jet to get there cause I won't make it in time!" I explained to her.  
"Oh my gosh... Okay there is a sea plane that you can use on the west side bay. Please be safe and please come back when everything's alright again. We haven't sen each other in a while and I really wanna talk." I told him, holding him tight.  
"I know we will I promise. But right now I need to hurry back and help my Mum. As soon as I can come back I will. But I don't know when." He said wiping away a tear falling down my cheek. He kissed me for the longest time and held me once more before flying off to the west bay.  
"He's gone again?" Mary said looking almost a little sad. I nodded holding back tears.  
"His family needs him." I told her wiping my eyes.  
"So you didn't tell him?" She asked again. I swear all this woman does is ask questions.  
"No, Mary. I didn't. He doesn't need that on top of what's happening already. But it will be okay. He'll come back. And I'll be here." I sighed, watching him fly off in the distance.

That was the last time I saw him before everything changed.


	20. Hope comes home

Hey guys, hope you're enjoying the story so far. I know I take centuries to update and I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me :( Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think, good or bad, all is helpful and if there is anything more you want to see or want to know more about just leave a message and I will do my very best to get it in there. I do have a plan of where this story is going and its definitely not near the end yet! :)

* * *

**Fang POV **

It had been only a few hours since the attack and Max...My precious Max, almost dying right before us. Although it seemed like a year with how slowly time was passing. We were all impatient, waiting for Max to recover, open her eyes and start yelling at us like the Max we know. Seeing her weak, lifeless and whiter than snow wasn't something we were used to seeing. Not from her.

We kept her plenty warm and watched as she lay there with barely a heartbeat. Everyone was silent, even Nudge, as we all huddled around in the lounge ready for when she wakes up. To be there at a moments notice should she need anything. Dylan's eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and looked incredibly sore. He laid on the edge of the sofa next to Max, brushing her hair with his fingers and nuzzling her cheek with his nose. I wanted to get that close to her, warm her skin with mine and kiss her soft lips. I knew that wasn't possible, though. At least not until she's better. I couldn't shift the images of the night we shared together on the cliffs. How warm she felt beneath me and how her insides were warmer still. I shook my head slightly as though the images would drop out and stop the blush I could feel creeping upon my cheeks. Luckily nobody seemed to notice and I quickly composed myself. Now was definitely not the time for that.

We sat around taking turns to look after Max for the next day or so. There was no change and no sign of Max getting any better. She needed to eat to build her strength, but she was unconscious and I didn't fancy ramming food down her throat. We didn't have the correct equipment to feed her through a tube. Only Dr. Martinez could do that. We'd informed her of what happened and she got on the next available flight. She should be here within the next day, if Max can hold out that long. I'd never seen her look this bad before. In all the years fighting and living off nothing we always managed to pull through. I've seen Max look in better shape locked away in one of those dog creates at The School, dare I say it. When it was my turn to take watch, I sat with her and ran my index finger down her face. I made sure all the others were sound asleep before I did. Not that any of us slept much. Angel looked better, but he was quieter than normal. Lights wrapped herself around him when they slept and if I wasn't mistaken, it looked like it made him feel better. I lowered my face to hers and planted a gentle kiss on her cold lips, wishing that she would wake up and kiss me back over and over again, just like she used to. I moved a piece of her hair out of her face and traced my finger along her jaw and neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something shift and make a small ruffled noise. I backed away from Max and removed my hands from her face. But Dylan had already seen me.

"Were you enjoying that?" He whispered so he wouldn't wake the others. "Don't stop on my account. She's only my woman after all." He finished bluntly. He was laying on the floor, head propped up by his arm and looking dangerously towards me. I didn't know how to reply to that and I couldn't even look him in the eye. I remained staring at Max whilst he slowly and quietly got up from the floor and walked over to me. I half expected him to punch me in the face and start yelling, but all he did was shove me out of the way and sit where I sat. I couldn't even blame him. If it were me I probably would have done the same, if not worse. I left the lounge and poured myself a glass of water from the kitchen. The clock ticked loudly in the room as I glanced up I realised it was 6am and the sun was beginning to rise, casting a faint glow in through the kitchen window. I returned to the lounge and planned on trying to get a few hours sleep. Dylan didn't acknowledge me as I came back through and I threw myself down into the chair and let off a big sigh. He glanced at me for a few seconds, giving me a 'touch her again and I'll kill you' look and then turned his attention back to Max.

"I need to change her dressing. Get me some more bandages." Dylan ordered and I complied without any fuss. I wasn't doing it for him after all. I came back with some fresh bandages from the medical kit in the bathroom and handed them to Dylan. I stood by his side as he began peeling off the blankets on top of her one by one. When he got to the last one we could see the blanket was slightly stained with blood, and her bandage she wore was covered with blood. "Definitely needs changing." I said and he shook his head at my comment. He slowly took off the bloodied bandage and gazed at her poorly stitched up wound. Blood oozed through the stitching staining more of her ripped clothes from the fight.

"I need you to fetch me a clean shirt and a large bowl with warm water and a cloth. Now." He ordered again examining Max and from what I could tell, holding back a few tears. I gritted my teeth and got to work getting him what he needed. It amused me to know even if he hated me, right now he needed me. Once again giving Dylan what he needed, I stood by and watched helplessly as he cleaned her body around the wound and her face and hands, still dirty from fighting. He wouldn't let me do anything else. I just had to stand there and watch. By this time Angel and Lightening were awake and watched from the other side of the room, realising that this was real and really happening. Not just some bad dream. Dylan began to remove her ripped and bloodied shirt from her body and gave me another evil glance for me to turn around. I walked over to Lights and sat beside her and held her, looking away from something Dylan thankfully doesn't know I've seen already.

"Oh." Dylan said and we all looked up. He covered the top of her chest with a shirt and had her stomach fully exposed, with dark patches covering most of her side and stomach. "What the heck is that?" I asked Dylan loud enough to wake the others up.

"I'm not sure. Bruising?" He replied with a shaky voice. Everyone was alert crowding around and looking worried, not sure what they should do. Nudge began bursting out in tears and held on to Angelica who looked pale and scared.

"Wait, what's that noise?" Iggy said cocking his head to one side like a hound listening to something it couldn't make out. We all fell silent as we listened for what Iggy had heard. It got louder and louder, the sound of some kind of aircraft getting closer to the house. Everyone immediately tensed, expecting round 2 and the house to be swamped with more blood thirsty assholes come to finish the job.

"Crap! What do we do?!" Lightening squeaked holding tightly to Angel's muscular arm.

"It's just one aircraft. I can take them." He stated boldly squeezing his hands into big fists.

"No, wait!" Iggy shouted holding up his hand. This confused everyone. If we were about to be attacked again, why does he want us to wait? Unless it's Dr Martinez! God I hoped it was her. The room fell silent once more as we waited on Iggy to decide what to do, like he was the leader and we were waiting for his signal. Only Iggy had the best hearing. If we had any chance of finding out who was here without even seeing them, we would wait for his signal.

Angel was hesitant and hated standing around waiting to get attacked, as did I. But Iggy seemed to believe hat possibly it wasn't a foe. That meant it had to be Dr Martinez. She would fix Max and make her better and we could all put this mess behind us and make whoever did this to her pay!

"Okay, the aircraft has landed... There is only one person... They're running this way. Fast!" Iggy told us still cocking his head to one side.

"Dr M is here! She's gonna save Max and she's gonna be okay! She's gonna save her!" Nudge started excitedly. The faces of the others picked up a little also. Angel still looked ready for the battle of his life and Lightening stared at me, waiting for my reaction.

"No. It's not her." Iggy exclaimed sure of his word.

"How do you know?" Gazzy grabbed his arm, looking at his best friend with worried and confused eyes.

"Dr Martinez had that knee operation last year. She couldn't run! Not like this." Iggy trailed off and everyone looked panicked once again.

"I know." Dylan spoke quietly from Max's side.

"Who? Who?" Nudge screeched almost jumping up and down on the spot like she was her teenage self again.

"Hope." Dylan replied. Silence filled the air and faces turned to look upon each other. I looked quickly over to Lights and her face stared back at mine. Surprised, confused and excited. Angel looked even more pissed off than he did before, if that was even possible. His hands still in fists and I could tell he was gritting his teeth. The back door opened suddenly with an almighty crash followed by the door to the lounge. Sure enough, Hope stood in the doorway, breathing hard, eyes scanning for his mother. Only this wasn't the same young boy who left here all that time ago. He was a man, as tall as myself now. I heard Lights gasp from behind me and a few more noises sounded behind me. He was recognisable, but only just. Not just tall, but handsome and even a little rugged and unshaven. It suited him. Lights never took her eyes of him. Angel didn't like that one bit.

"What happened? How long has she been like this?... Who did this stitching?" Hope's new, deeper voice filled the room and Dylan informed him of what happened and Nudge's bad stitching and Angel's blood.

"I'm sorry. I tried. I had to do something! I couldn't leave her she would have died for sure and then I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that.." Nudge began rambling, kneeling on the floor next to Hope.

"No, I'm glad you did. It's not good. But it could be worse. More worried about her internal bleeding here." Hope pointed to the dark patches on her stomach and side. Then he began carefully removing her stitches trying to keep the wound closed as much as possible.

"You've tanned a little bit." Dylan said with a faint smile. Hope also smiled, not looking away from what he was doing. He looked like a natural doctor. So focused and steady.

"Yeah well, been up a lot of mountains." He replied, taking out the last bit of stitching.

"Your voice has changed too." Dylan smiled again.

"That's because his balls finally dropped." Angel stated folding his arms. Hope smiled to himself and pressed a small button on his watch.

"5 minutes and 46 seconds. It's taken you a lot less time to insult me before. You're losing your touch." Hope grinned and a few other smiles formed on the flock's faces. Once the stitching was out and the wound cleaned, Hope placed one hand on her stomach and another on the wound and began healing her. His hands seemed to almost glow over her skin as her wound slowly closed up and most of the black patches on her stomach and side vanished. A few moments later, her colour seemed to have returned and her heart rate picked up. Her breathing could be heard and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Nudge cheered, Gazzy hugged Iggy, Lightening hugged me and Angelica stood at the back with tears rolling down her face. Was hard to tell if she was relieved or sad.

"Hope you did it! I knew you would." Dylan smiled from ear to ear patting his son on the back. Max was finally awake and she was okay! I congratulated Hope on a good job and shook his hand. Relief washed over me in waves and I couldn't remember the last time I felt this relieved about anything.

"Baby?" Max grumbled looking at Hope.

"No babies here. Did you hit your head, too?" Hope chuckled putting his hand on hers. She smiled faintly and looked around the room at everyone. Dylan kissed her repeatedly and everyone crowded around closer to talk to her and touch her. I kept my distance for the time being, but smiled and nodded at her through the crowd of the flock and she smiled back at me. My heart felt ten times warmer just seeing her awake and smiling.

"Okay everyone, lets let Max rest." Dylan spoke winking at her. The flock moved back and one by one everyone disappeared. I was the last to go and I made sure Max knew how happy I was she was still with us. I kissed her on top of her head and pulled the blanket up to her neck. Within minutes she was asleep and I had to fight the urge to sit here and stare at her. She was so beautiful when she slept.

**Hope POV**

I sat on the wall outside on the balcony looking out at the familiar view I had missed. I didn't realise how much I missed being home until now. Saving my Mum made me feel good about myself, assured me that I have come a long way since I was last here. Everyone couldn't stop thanking me. They said I looked like a pro. That definitely made me feel good. I had studied hard to know how to save lives after all. The back door opened and Lights came out and smiled once she saw me. Sure have missed her too. She seemed pretty cosy with Angel, which I expected.

"Hey hero." She grinned standing rather close to me. Her familiar scent filled my nose and I couldn't help but smile.

"Just doing my duty." I replied. Although I remembered how much I missed Lights, I also remembered how much I miss Kelly.

"You were amazing today. And you look great. I like the stubble." She told me. Was she flirting with me? I ran my hand over my face and laughed. I didn't realise how much I needed to shave.

"How you been?" I asked playing with my face.

"Good. Better now you're here. I can't believe how much you've changed." She smiled a flirty smile at me again and I wondered where she was going with this. Did she still want me, even though she seemed to be with Angel?

"Are you with Angel now?" I asked perhaps a little too bluntly.

"Sort of. He's not that bad really. Just between us, he can be a bit of a softie." She giggled and I tried to picture him actually being nice, but couldn't.

"He's not hurting you then?" Again I asked a little too bluntly.

"Oh no. He's fine. He's surprisingly gentle at times. We haven't...You know." She trailed off, kicking the floor with her foot.

"Oh okay. Surprised." I mumbled and turned my gaze back to the view. She was quiet for a few moments and when I turned my head back round she was staring at me. Her face told me she missed me. Last time I saw her, she didn't really speak to me. Barely said a proper goodbye. Perhaps she thinks I'm 'all better' now. Which of course I am.

"We were only on a break, you know. We needed time to gather our thoughts and be apart for a while." She said quietly. I knew where she was going with this. I sighed.

"I know. Was the best thing that I could have done really. Learned a lot. Met some good people." I looked up towards the sky and hoped she wouldn't ask too much. Not yet anyway. I expected her to ask who and what I had been doing. But instead she surprised me by asking for a hug. I complied and opened out my arm for her to come in. I still sat on the wall barely moving, unsure of what to do next. My arm around her felt strange. She stood awkwardly, leaning down slightly with her head on my shoulder. I probably should have stood up for this.

"I'm sorry for everything before. I know I wasn't the best but I am a lot different now. I just got back and don't know how long I will be here for so I'm a little confused at the moment." I told her and she removed herself from my arm. She looked sad and I instantly felt bad.

"I've really missed you, Hope. I wanna be close with you again."

"I'm sure you do. And I'd like that to, it's just..."

"Do you have someone else?" She asked and my breath caught in my throat. I had to tell her. I couldn't lie.

"Sort of, yeah. She looked after me when I first got there and it's thanks to her I learned so much." I spoke honestly. I saw the sadness creep across her face and she knew she couldn't hide it.

"Do you love her? Have you been having sex with her?" She asked almost in tears now.

"I do love her and yes but it was only once. Before I went off for a few days, then I got the message about Mum and I had to come back." I explained. Tears started to fall down her cheeks and I felt like I had cheated on her.

"That why you don't want to even hug me now?" She cried biting her lip as though it would stop her tears.

"Of course I do. I'm just confused that's all. Of course I still care about you but I haven't seen you for a while so It's hard for me to be close right now, especially when I also care about someone else. I wiped a tear from her cheek and gave her a slight smile. I stepped in closer to her trying to close off the distance and make her feel better. I managed to pull her into a delicate hug and I'm not sure if that made her feel better or worse. She looked up at me, something she never was able to before and reached up on her tiptoes and kissed me so gently I almost didn't feel it. When she pulled away I looked at her in surprise and hadn't a clue what to say. She pressed both her hands against my hardened chest and slowly ran them down and stopped at my stomach. She just stared at her hands and pressed harder against me, feeling every bulge of my 6 pack as she did. I think it surprised her as she lifted my shirt to see what was behind it. She glanced at my naked stomach and chest, lifting it higher to see the top of my muscled chest and slowly running her fingers over every bump, to check if it was real.

"She's a lucky girl." She whispered, not taking her eyes off my body. She ran her index finger down the small trail of hair from my belly button down to the top of my boxers peering over my jeans by a couple inches. I felt goosebumps cover my body as she did and once again my breath caught in my throat. Lights hooked her fingernail under my boxers and made an upside down come hither motion with her finger, my boxers repeatedly pinging back as she let go. I didn't really understand what she was doing, but being so close to my manhood, it did turn me on a little. I think she began to tell as she moved her head to the side and pressed her free hand against it. I gasped slightly and made a faint groaning sound as she did, making her look up to meet my gaze. I chuckled and said 'yeahhh' trying to avert my eyes from hers. I could have pushed her away and told her no. But I didn't want to risk upsetting her even more. Plus it had been a while since all hands were on deck, so to speak.

"You grew." She smiled slightly looking up at me, her hand still pressed against my half hardened cock.

"Yeah, I grew a little bit." I laughed. "That's what a growth spurt does to you." "Can I see it?" She asked and my smile faded and my heartbeat sped up even more. Did she just say she wants to see my...? "Is that a good idea?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"I just want to look." She looked up at me with Bambi eyes and I found it hard to resist such a beautiful, cute girl.

"Seeing will lead to touching. Touching will lead to you probably doing something with your mouth and then I really won't be able to resist putting it inside you and we both know what happened last time we did that." I finished with a lopsided smile. She looked sad all over again and almost hurt, then suddenly she grinned and grabbed the top of my jeans and pulled me towards her, moving so she could sit on the wall and I was standing in front of her. Damn, she was at the perfect height for me to take her. She put her feet behind my legs to stop me from going anywhere and pulled on my zip. I chuckled, almost toppling forward as she pulled on me hard. By now she had fully aroused and boy did I want her to carry on. I looked down at her and met her eyes. She looked determined and fierce and smiled flirtatiously at me. She had my zip all the way down and popped open my button revealing more of my boxers and the bulge she had made. She reached for the opening in my boxers instead of pulling everything down and attempted to pull my cock out. She needed a bit of help to get it through such a small opening so I helped her by pulling it out for her so she could 'just look' like she wanted. she took in my bigger size for a few moments, biting her lip before wrapping one of her hands around it and slowly moving it up and down.

"Whatever happened to just look, hmm?" I smirked and she looked up and smiled back. Even though she was very slowly moving her hand along my fully erect cock, a ton of pre-cum came dripping out landing in a pool on the wall just between her legs. It felt so good I couldn't help but moan. I knew I needed to get her to stop before this went any further, and I tried to move away, but she grabbed my cock tighter, making me groan louder.

"Hunny, shouldn't be doing this." I almost panted as she moved her hand faster. If she carried on I'd have to pick her up, take her around the corner of the house and fuck her. I wanted to, but at the same time, I didn't want to. Of course she carried on, getting faster, making the wall wetter still. She thought it was amusing. But someone has to clear that up! "You feel really nice and warm." She said softly biting her lip again. I loved watching her bite her lip. I wanted to bite it for her.

"As much as I'm really enjoying this, I really think you should stop while you're ahead. I mean, look how wet the wall is from just a few minutes of hand play. If you carry on, I'll really want to fuck you and then that plus a ton more will be inside you, as sexy as it is, you know you'll get pregnant. Again." I panted almost laughing at the end.

"I wouldn't care." She replied smiling gently up at me. I shouldn't even be surprised at that. I am surprised Angel hasn't come out here yet to find where Lights had gone off to.

"I do have a girlfriend, pretty much. I love her. I shouldn't do this to her. I shouldn't lead you on making you think that we could be like we were, cause I don't know if we will.." I trailed off and her hand slowed. She looked sad again but she knew I was right. She finally let go and I stood up straight."Oh, don't close your legs." I pointed to the puddle between them and she laughed.

"But you're still wet." She nodded towards the tip of my cock and I looked down and realised she was right.

"You can...use your mouth." I said and she instantly smiled. She quickly got to her knees and began to lick the remaining cum off the end of my cock and then attempt to put all of me in her mouth. I choked her a few times and by the time she was used to my size inside her mouth, she had my knees buckling and legs shaking from an amazing climax, completely filling her mouth with my cum.

"God, that was a lot to swallow!" She laughed wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. I too couldn't help but laugh, especially since she missed a bit on her chin. Afterwards I sat next to her and told her about what I had been doing since I had been gone and told her what Kelly was like. She seemed a little more accepting about my other lover, considering she had just had her hands and mouth wrapped around me.

**Angelica POV**

I watched them from a safe spot for quite some time. They made my stomach turn. I was a complete failure! I couldn't succeed in getting rid of Max and now these two could be back together, how long before deja vu and there's another little baby crawling around I'm ordered to get rid of. I don't know how much more of this I can deal with! Mr Perfect comes along and ruins everything! My master will not be pleased when he hears about this. About how I had failed to get rid of Max. Another attempt on her life would be too risky right now. I'd have to wait. Pray that Hope soon leaves and goes back to wherever he was sent to. I can only hope that my master will have mercy on me. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and began writing a message to him. Sent. Within minutes I received a reply and my hands shook as I began to read his message.

**_Do not fear. This mistake will be fixed accordingly. Even if I have to fix things myself. Keep a close eye and prevent anything that may lead to them fucking again. No more room for mistakes, Angel._ **

He was pissed, I could tell. Just when my hands stopped shaking, my phone buzzed again.

**_I have an interesting surprise that may solve all our problems._**


	21. The Master revealed!

**6 months later...**

**Max POV**

Fang looked down at me. His tall, sculpted body towering over my once strong and agile physique leaned in closer, so close that I could taste his scent on my lips. He brought one hand up to brush some of my loose hair from my untidy ponytail back behind my ear, then the other hand caressed my side and back in small circular motions. I closed my eyes and smiled, feeling the familiar warmth radiate off his hands and as soon as he cupped my chin with his long index finger and pressed his lips to mine, my stomach ached with butterflies.

After the attack and me almost dying, Fang had been more than supportive. Whenever Dylan wasn't around, Fang would come to me and sit with me and it would be like all those years ago when we were together. His touch still to this day gets my heart racing. Don't even get me started with the kisses! We haven't had another night alone since the night we both went to the caves and for the first time in our lives actually..well, ya' know. I mean, more often than not when I'm with Fang I just can't help but think about another night like that, spending even longer with him, truly feeling his naked, gorgeous body on top of mine. Argh, bad Max! Shouldn't be thinking these things! I suddenly felt flushed and Fang noticed, asking me if I was alright. Do I tell him? No. Maybe I should. Oh I don't know..

The wound on my side had completely healed and my black bruising had vanished. I was back to my old self again. Sort of. Something had changed in me lately, I didn't feel...Complete. Sure I could still kick any normal guys ass from here to the moon and I'm still faster than any car or train... But I could do better. Even some light sparring with Dylan made me feel like I wasn't good enough anymore. And if there is one thing I hate is doubting myself. Me, the great Maximum Ride, pathetic as ever. Feeling low and unworthy. Psshh. Dylan was a lot better at fighting that I was. He did learn from the best of course. But after that attack, maybe it did something to me, something I'll never get back. Maybe I shouldn't worry about fighting anymore. My children have certainly surpassed my skills. Perhaps it's time the flock had a new leader.

I squeezed Fang's hand and gave him a warm, gentle smile before heading out into the garden. Don't get me wrong, I would have loved to stayed cuddled up to Fang with him running his big manly hands all over me, but it was risky to do it with a full house and we definitely didn't want Dylan catching us out. I chuckled to myself as I opened the back door. It's almost like we're kids again.

I took note of where each member of my flock had scattered to across the open space that I called garden. Nudge was doing something creative with Lightening's hair, Gazzy and Iggy were playing a game of chess on the grass, Gazzy never wins. Angelica was sitting in the shade under a tree with a book, something about 50 Shades of Grey or whatever that is. Dylan was sitting on the decking with a hat on watching everyone, whereas Angel and Hope seemed to be having a sort of arm wrestle with each other, although it looked like there was some cheating going on. Fang of course popped up from behind me with a glass of lemonade, innocent as ever. He walked off and handed the lemonade to his daughter and began laughing at something with her. I sat next to Dylan who had an interesting look on his face. Did he know what I just did with Fang?

"Have you noticed something?" Dylan asked suddenly breaking the almost awkward silence. He continued looking forward over the grass towards everyone, luckily not directly at Fang.

"Erm, no?" I replied hoping it wasn't a trick question.

"She's been real quiet lately. Always keeping to herself. Ever since you got attacked that day and you nearly died, she's been off. Like she's keeping something to herself." Dylan whispered. She? Who did he mean by she? At least it wasn't about Fang.

"I don't know what you mean. She?" I asked looking around at the female members of the flock. Lightening and Nudge definitely don't look like they're hiding something. Unless Lightening is pregnant again, in which case I may need to have a word with my son, whichever one..

"Angelica." Dylan's voice broke through my thoughts. Ange? I gazed upon what once was the baby of the flock, sitting looking peaceful as she reads. I turned to Dylan and finally he turned back to me. We looked upon each other for a few moments, as though we were trying to read each others minds. Then we both cast our eyes back to her, wondering if in fact she was hiding something and if she was, what it could possibly be. Dylan's expression seemed confused and a little twisted, like he had some big debate running through his mind, or like a big choice he had to make and either way somebody was going to be at the wrong end of it. I nibbled on the inside of my cheek and pondered if Dylan was right. What am I saying? Dylan is always right. His facial expressions and body language told me there was no way he was wrong about this. Giving her track record, maybe there was something she wasn't telling us.

Angelica peered up from her book, as she did, she eyed myself and Dylan with slightly screwed up, squinting eyes and deep folds in her brow. Then a few seconds later, casually focused her eyes back down to her book. She definitely knows something.

**Angelica POV**

I lay under a large elm tree, reading one of my favourite books, 50 Shades of Grey. Man, that Christian Grey is mouth watering! Just as I get to another sexy part, Max comes out the back door, shortly followed by Fang. They think they're good at hiding their love affair, but if I know about it I'm sure Dylan does. Max is such an idiot! She sits down next to Dylan whilst Fang walks off across the grass with a glass of lemonade. I bet she'll be sitting there watching him all day.

I let out a small sigh and returned to the book. Jeez, this guy is perfection! I suddenly feel eyes locked upon me and squinted up to see Max and Dylan looking this way. A wave of nerves came over me as I wondered what the reason behind such a look was. A million things flashed through my mind, remembering the attack I ordered against Hope's son, Yin Yang. Or the time I tried to poison Max whilst she was pregnant with Angel. Even 6 months ago when I ordered an attack to take her life. I wasn't exactly innocent. But then, could they prove I had anything to do with any of that? Of course not.

6 months ago, my master had told me that he had a surprise that could solve all our problems. I haven't heard from him since. I just assumed he was busy with another great plan to make us the best, better than anyone else, including this pathetic flock which I once enjoyed being apart of. They all make me sick, fondelling each other, having affairs without a care in the world. I hope they soon get what's coming to them.

I buried my head into my book and avoided looking at anyone else, if I was under suspicion I suppose I better start looking innocent. The sudden vibration from my phone made me jump, rushing into my blouse pocket to see who it was from. All the flock is here so could only be...Yes, it is him!

_**It's time we tried again, my sweetness. Come to me.**_

He wants us to try again? I guess it has been a while. He believes I'm the best female to produce his child. Of course he is right, I just wish it would happen! It's my only flaw, not being able to get pregnant well, but we keep on trying, finding new ways to try and make it stick. I place my bookmark on my page and close the book, strolling across the grass and up towards the back door.

"Just gonna head into town, get some bits." I told Max and Dylan as I headed inside to grab my coat and bag. I gave them the most convincing smile I could and hoped they bought it. I had a couple of hours flight ahead of me, but it was always worth it to see him. But then at the same time, he scared me. He was rough, aggressive, blunt and somewhat heartless dare I say it. But he's like a stubborn king. He probably thinks he is a king. He may be a few years younger than me, 9 roughly, but he certainly knows how to boss me around.

On the outskirts of the city, I swoop down low to find the entrance to the hideout. Where does my master live you may ask? Well sorry to disappoint you, it's no fancy apartment on the 52nd floor, or cosy cottage in the countryside. It's a basement. Yup a basement. But a pretty neat basement may I add. Just on the outskirts, there is a small abandoned food house, burned down many years ago and nobody bothered to rebuild it. Underneath is a basement. Nobody goes down there, except us of course. It's the perfect hiding place. I slide through a crack in the wall being careful not to cause any more damage or beams to fall down upon me. regrettably this place was quite unstable. But as soon as I found the door to the basement and headed down, the floorboards no longer creaked and the burnt wood smell faded. Instead the aroma of a familiar scent filled my nostrils and I couldn't help but grin.

At the bottom of the wooden steps, an open lounge room with a large white sofa,TV, bookshelf and computer could be seen. It wasn't posh looking, but the sight would definitely surprise you. In the corner of the room, standing in a doorway was my master. God, he was beautiful. He stood about 6.5, with well-defined muscles bulging out from his body. His strong jaw line, perfect lips and killer smile was enough to make my knees weak! Let alone those piercing eyes. Blue as the ocean. He slowly walked towards me, one of his huge hands running through his sandy blonde hair and the other hooking into the top of his jogging pants. Even though he was completely flaccid, his penis seemed to balloon out immensely. He was beyond huge.

Without any warning, he grabbed me and pulled me up onto a nearby table making me at the perfect level for him to violate me. He didn't say a word, just looked me up and down, occasionally pulling on my nipples and pulling my hair, throwing my head back for his mouth to come crashing down on mine. One thing this man did not know what gentle. He pinches and squeezed and pulled at me, tearing off my clothes like a lion hungry for meat until there was no clothing left. Still grabbing my hair tightly in his large hand, he traced his hand up my thigh, quickly reaching my private spot and thrusting two of his thick fingers inside me. I gasped out in pain as he forced them deep inside me, now biting on my face and neck and yanking on my yellow hair. He grunts slightly into my ear as he rushes his fingers in and out of me until he's satisfied I'm wet enough. That' s when he pulls down his pants and his enormous cock springs free, flexing and pulsing like it's about to explode. He wastes no time guiding his full 9 inches and violently slamming it into me. Even though we've done this many times before, it hurts like a bitch every single time and I feel like my insides are being ripped open. He puts both his hands on my ass, squeezing tightly and ploughing into me again and again, roaring as he pushes in deep. He pants in a low voice 'scream bitch' into my ear as he gets rougher and rougher still, biting my neck and chest drawing blood.

He continued on just like that for the better part of an hour and by the time he growls his finishing blow, pouring his juice inside me, I ache all over. Bruised and bloody, shaking and unable to stand on my wobbly legs. He throws me a damp cloth and I begin to clean myself up.

"So, give me an update." He demands facing me with his arms folded leaning on the back of the sofa.

"Well..." I begin, catching my breath. Luckily for him he recovers quick. "Max is still all googly eyes at Fang, Dylan I'm assuming doesn't know. Hope is still here, I've been keeping a close eye on him as much as I can, he doesn't seem to have actually had sex with Lightening that I know of. Angel is still his moody self, wanting to have Lightening for himself and he makes his moves. They do sleep together but as far as I'm aware no sex yet. But he will I know it." I tell him fiddling with the cloth. His powerful white wings stretch out behind him and lay across the back of the sofa. He was so impressive to look at.

"How sure can you be that neither Hope nor Angel have gotten this girl pregnant?" He asks bluntly, gazing at me with his sharp blue eyes.

"I'm certain she isn't pregnant at this moment. But I can't guarantee it will stay that way for long. Lightening has both guys after her, one of them is bound to get to her. So far Hope has resisted doing it but how long will that last.." I reply watching his eyes scan me. He nods slightly and rubs his stubbly chin with his hand. Hard to believe he was only 21 years old.

"Keep doing what you're doing. If you can stop any of them from getting in the way of our plan, then do it." He speaks suddenly. I nod and give him a faint smile. I think he could tell it's working it toll on me.

He walks over to me sitting on the table and leans on it, looking me right in the eyes.

"I can't wait for the day when you and I can be together properly, have children of our own and be the best anyone has ever seen!" I tell him excitedly. He smirks at me making me feel weak. "Nobody to get in our way, no Max and her bossy rules, no Angel stealing my name and being a moody ass, no Lightening and stupid Fang and their stupid blood, no more pathetic flock!" I say more excitedly. But suddenly his face drops.

"What about their blood?" He asks curiously.

"I mean the immortal gene or whatever it is. Blood, genes all the same to me." I say waving my hand. My masters face drops even more and he backs himself away from me. Oh no. What have I done. Surely he already knew...

"This girl has..immortality. Is that what you are saying!?" He raises his voice and it echos throughout the room.

"I...I thought you knew." I stutter. He shakes his head looking like he could squeeze somebodies head off. Hopefully not mine. Oh you stupid woman!

"You failed to mention this.. All this time, I've been bending over backwards trying to solve my problems. With you. But it isn't with you I need to solve them with. You're useless! You fail me at every turn and you can't even give me a child!" He barks slamming his fist into a wall and making a huge hole in the wall. Tears being to form in my eyes and I feel horrible for what I've done. My hands start to shake as he growls more, kicking anything in his way and putting more holes in the wall.

"I'm..I'm sorry." I stutter looking up at him across the room.

"Sorry?! Too late for sorry! This will be the last time you visit me here. The last time we speak and the very last time we fuck. Understand?!" He bellowed loud enough to wake the dead. Tears ran down my cheeks and I covered my face with my hands to stop them shaking.

"But...I thought that, you loved me?" I cry out with a muffled whisper.

"You thought what?!" He laughs loudly for what seemed like the longest time. Obviously not.

I cry more unable to stop myself, now a huddle on the floor. I see from the corner of my eye he grabs his long red leather jacket and heads upstairs. I wait a few seconds to see if he comes back and when he doesn't, I fumble around inside my bag reaching for my phone. I dial Max's number and anxiously wait for her to answer. "Hello?" Max answers a few moments later. Thank God.

"Ma..ax..I've..I've done something..so hor..rible.." I stutter as I cry like a baby down the phone. I needed help. I couldn't go on like this, I had to come clean.

"Angelica? What's happened? Where are you!?" Max shouts worriedly down the phone. She won't care for me once she knows what I've done.

"I've done...something bad..I'm so, so so..rry." I cry again unable to stop it. "Lightening is...in dan..ger and I...It's all my fault." I mumble trying to keep my voice steady. I hear sudden movements upstairs and realise he must be coming back!

"Ange? What's happened!?" Max shouts out down the phone again with Gazzy in the background saying something I couldn't hear over the sound of my own bawling. I have to get it out now!

"Valentine! He... He's alive! An..gel's twin.. He ne..ver died, I lied to you..I'm..I'm so sor..ry!" I spit out, just as I look up from the floor and see him standing there in front of me, furious expression covering his face and lifts his foot up before kicking me straight in the face, knocking me out cold.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! I'm sorry for the intimate bit with Angelica, but hopefully she got what was coming to her!

Just a quick note to say a big thank you to **CodeBlue19** for all your reviews with every chapter, they make me smile so keep them up! :)


	22. Caressed by the enemy

**Max POV**

I heard a gasp, then a loud thud as the phone hit the floor, followed by sounds of movement. Then silence. I screamed Angelica's name down the phone repeatedly, hearing not a single sound for what seemed to be the longest time before it cuts out. Gazzy is pulling on my arm, shaking me for answers to his little sister. I didn't know what to tell him. Or anyone else who was gawking wide eyed at me at that moment. I stared down at my shaking hand, gripping my phone as though my life depended on it, unsure of what to make out of what Angelica had told me. I knew two things for sure. Firstly, Angelica was in trouble. Not just from me, but from someone else who may have seriously hurt her, or worse. Secondly, she mentioned a name, a name of someone who I presumed to be dead for about 21 years, who she says is alive.

Angel had a twin. Only when I gave birth, Angelica had told me he hadn't survived. We presumed from the below freezing weather I had so unfortunately gave birth to him in that he hadn't survived, or perhaps there was a complication from having twins. Especially two boys who always seemed to be fighting inside of me. Of course we didn't really know what to expect at the time. It was the first time an avian hybrid had given birth, so for all we knew they could have popped out with green scales and a pair of horns! Angel had survived, being immune to the cold and it's effects but our first born apparently didn't. He didn't have a name and seeing as it was Valentines Day, Angelica decided to just call him Valentine. I held him for a while, his pale tiny body rigid in my arms. I was devastated. Dylan held Angel, wrapping him up and cleaning him off best he could. He seemed perfectly fine. I didn't want to stop holding my lifeless son, hoping any warmth coming off my body would somehow revive him and make him start crying. In the end, we had a proper burial for him. A nice spot on a hill a few miles away from the birthing site. We even gave him his own plaque with an epitaph in his memory. It was the perfect spot. Leaving him there was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my entire life. Only now do I find out he's alive. She lied to me.

I looked towards the others, Gazzy, Fang, Dylan and Nudge looking at me like I was an imposter. I could see tears forming in Gazzy's tired, worried eyes and from the look in mine he could tell something had happened to his sister.

"Angelica's in trouble. I need to go." I said bluntly almost pushing past Gazzy to grab my coat. He followed me like pup, mouth opening several times to speak but no words came out.

"What's happened? Is Angelica alright? What did she say? Where is she?" Nudge asked frantic. I didn't have any time to waste, I had to go and search for her. She couldn't have gone too far. I hope. As I ignored Nudge's questions, Hope and Angel came through wondering what the commotion was about.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked eyeing me intently.

"Angelica is in trouble. I need to find her." I told him heading for the door. He insisted he came with me and Gazzy too of course. Everyone else stayed behind, except Dylan who soon after followed behind us. I swear to whatever God is out there, she better be alive and okay, just so I can kick her scrawny butt from here to Canada and then back again so I can cut off all of her stupid yellow hair! She will wish she was never born when I'm done with her..

The worst part about all this was where the hell could she be? I needed answers and she could be absolutely anywhere! We started checking every building we came across, every park and every alley way for about an hour. She'd only been gone three hours so she couldn't be too far, could she?

"Tell me what she said to you on the phone." Dylan whispered to me so the others couldn't hear. I stumbled on my words, wondering how and if I should tell him the words that Angelica had told me. I needed answers from her first. Perhaps she was drugged and made to tell me my first born is alive. I shouldn't get myself too worked up until I know for sure she was telling the truth.

"She was stuttering her words a lot, I couldn't make out much of what she was saying." I lied. Sure she was a little hard to understand, but I heard enough to know what she was trying to tell me.

"You're a liar!" Gazzy suddenly screamed over the whistling sounds of the wind. "I saw the look on your face, she said something to you and it spooked you! You don't shake for no reason.." Gazzy finished, turning his gaze away from me and down towards the ground. He was mad at me. I guess he had every right to be. Angel said nothing, flying at the back keeping watch down below. But Dylan looked at me and I think he sensed that Gazzy was right, something had spooked me. Of course if someone told you your son was actually alive and didn't die 21 years ago like you thought I would imagine you would be pretty spooked too. I tried to hide that anything was wrong for the time being. We needed to find her and sort this whole mess out. If we could find her that is.

About an hour and a half from home, we swooped down and searched an abandoned gas station, calling out her name and checking every crevice we could find.

"Leave no stone unturned!" Gazzy barked, stomping back outside to search for clues to his sister.

"She's not here." Angel told us bluntly, taking to the air.

"How do you know that. She could be stuck behind something and can't get out, she could be unconscious and.." Gazzy began getting more and more worked up.

"I can't sense her here." Angel yelled from above us and Gazzy sighed in defeat. It wasn't long once we were back in the air that we started to smell smoke. Sure enough in the far distance we could see a small building on fire. As we got closer we saw it had been an old food house, obviously abandoned and from the looks of things burned down a long time ago. So why was it on fire now? Curiosity got the better of us and we rushed down towards the flames.

"She has to be here!" Gazzy cried out, starting to shout his sisters name over the roaring flames. We all joined in but there was no way to know if she was here for sure with all these flames.

"Can you do anything about this?" I asked Angel who seemed to already be figuring out what angle to tackle the flames at. His telekinesis powers probably wouldn't do much good against fire, but he did have other tricks up his sleeve. The reason he doesn't get effected by the cold is probably because of his power over ice. He rarely uses it, sticking mainly to his other power, but in this case it could just well come in handy.

Angel made fast work of the flames, giving us just enough room to carefully climb in through a burned out window and look inside. Nothing but burnt rubble. Could it have just been kids that started the fire? It seemed unlikely as we were out in the middle of no where. I looked to Angel and he nodded. She was here.

"Hey, I've found something!" Gazzy called out, pointing towards a door. He rushed ahead grabbing the door handle and swinging the door carelessly open, revealing some wooden stairs to a basement.

"Careful, Gazzy. You don't know what could be down there." I tell him but he ignores me and is out of sight in a shot.

"Don't know what could be down there?" Dylan asks with one eyebrow raised as though he thought I was expecting The Bogey Man. I guess anything's possible, right? Following Gazzy's trail, we head down to the basement, a musky smell mixed with men's deodorant and lavender hit my senses making me twitch my nose. Then the smell of something else lingered in the air, sweat and...?

"She's here. Oh my God..." Gazzy whimpered from the corner of the room, standing near a wooden table above what looked like a body. As I drew nearer I could see she was sprawled out in a uncomfortable position on the cold concrete floor, naked and bloody. I didn't want Gazzy to see such a sight but it was already too late, he was taking in every detail of her injuries not even stopping at the mess between her legs.

"Who would do this to her?!" Gazzy cried not knowing what to do with his hands. I grabbed a blanket from the sofa nearby and covered her, lifting up her head and placing it down on my lap. She was out cold.

"Looks like someone smashed her phone and kicked it across the room." Angel said pointing to the pieces of metal scattered across the floor. Who did this to you? Gazzy lifted her up in his arms with the blanket wrapped around her and placed her on the sofa. He moved her hair away from her face as Dylan came through with a damp cloth to wipe the blood from her nose.

"When she wakes up she can tell us who did this to her." Gazzy stated boldly, with anger flaring in his eyes.

"We should get her back home. I'm sure she wouldn't want to wake up here." Dylan suggested but Gazzy didn't seem to be listening.

"If we stay, the person who did this may come back. Looks like someone lives here after all, and when he returns I'll kill him." Gazzy told us sounding very unlike himself. Right now we were torn between staying here and letting Angelica rest in hopes that the monster who did this would returned so we can kick his butt, or take her back home and wait for her to spill some answers.

**Lightening POV **

I don't know what had happened earlier, but Nudge seemed distant and worried and my dad wouldn't tell me a thing. I knew it had something to do with Angelica, but I hoped it wasn't serious. We waited around for a few hours for Max, Dylan, Gazzy and Angel to come back. After a couple of hours of waiting we decided to carry on instead of sitting around thinking the worst. I was about to leave the kitchen when I saw something through the window out the corner of my eye. I assumed it had been a bird or something until the sound of heavy footsteps sounded from outside. I called out to Hope in the next room just as a figure emerged in front of the back door. Someone appeared wounded.

"Is there anyone there? Help me please!" A man's voice pleaded from the other side of the door. Someone needed help, but was it wise to trust a stranger? Hope came through and spotted the strange man begging at the door. I gave him a cautious stare and he slowly moved, bravely opening the door slightly, ready for battle. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Hope asked with a deep and fearful tone, trying to sound more scarier than he actually was.

"Please! I need help! I'm wounded.." The man replied hunching over and grabbing his arm. We could tell he was seriously hurt, a massive gash on his arm was bleeding heavily. We had to help him.

Hope helped him through and sat him down on a chair. We finally got a good look at our wounded visitor, only it could have easily been Angel sitting in that chair. He looked a lot like him. Same eyes, hair, wings, build... Hope took a look at his arm and quickly healed him in no time.

"How did you do that? Amazing." The stranger asked looking amazed. He smiled a friendly, welcoming smile and I found myself staring, unable to keep my eyes away. This guy was gorgeous! Like looking at a more friendlier and happier version of Angel.

"Oh it was nothing." Hope told him modestly flashing him a generous grin. He introduced himself as 'V', told us he had been attacked by some strange flying creature and managed to get away taking a nasty scratch with him. His story seemed believable from the way he was telling it, plus he had wings, he was one of us. He grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the table and began eating cosily. Even the way he ate had me gawking at him unable to tear my eyes away.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for a while if you would like? It's always nice to see a fellow avian." Hope said invitingly. I guess it wouldn't be so bad having someone else around the house. Especially someone so good looking and friendly.

"Thank you I really appreciate all your help." V grinned joyfully, finishing off his apple.

"Excuse me for a second." Hope said leaving the room. Now I'm alone with him? What will I say? But the silence wasn't awkward for long before he spoke.

"I was lucky you guys were here. I wasn't expecting to find such lovely people." He mouthed, giving me a wink. I felt my heart flutter in my chest and my cheeks become red. Why did he have to be so hot! He got up from his seat, put the apple remains in the bin next to him and stood behind me. I felt him look me up and down from behind and then as I turned to face him, he looked me up and down once more, as though studying me.

"You sure are a beautiful young woman." He told me and my face flashed bright red. He combed my hair with his fingers and then placed his huge hands on my sides, trailing them up and down. He did the same with every part of me, my face, breasts, sides, ass... It was odd, but my heart was racing. He inhaled my scent, sniffing my hair and my neck and fondling with the feathers on my wings. He was really checking me out.

"What are you doing exactly?" I mustered up the courage to ask him. He was silent for a few moments, still feeling my body with his hands, squeezing certain areas.

"You're perfect." He whispered in my ear, sending a sudden chill down my spine. Next thing I know, a strange feeling comes over me and I feel dizzy and energy less. I struggle to keep my eyes open and lose my balance, tumbling to the floor. Although I didn't hit the floor, I fell into a pair of strong muscular arms cradling me and a soft whisper in my ear saying _'You're all mine now.'_ Then I was picked up and carried away.


End file.
